An Angel in the Darkness
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Elliot Parker has just moved to Boston after losing her parents. Her Uncle Doc gives her a job working at McGinty's which is where she meets Conner and Murphy MacManus. After also moving in next to them Elliot gets more than a little involved in their work. In fact she becomes their partner, but will she fall in love or only stay friends with a certian Irishman? T for language only
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back for round two with Elliot! So this story can be read as a stand alone story or can be the sequel to ****A Week to Live****. Also if you haven't seen the movie yet I would advise you to see it before reading this story so that I don't spoil it for you. Also please review! Again, my first time writing with the characters (Or everyone besides Elliot) so please be gentle until I get the hang of them! So anywho please enjoy!**

_**This story is dedicated to my Nana Joann and Grandpa Steve. The perfect couple and an amazing example. Nana died last night and Grandpa Steve died within 12 hours of Nana's death. They were holding hands the entire time. I hope that you two are partying it up in Heaven right now. I love you both so much. Rest in peace. **_

- Prologue -

I saw the bullets come at me one at a time. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. They tore through me in three places. One through my right shoulder, one through the left side of my torso, and one through my left thigh.

Then there was hot white pain. I had never experienced anything like it before. It seemed that everywhere that a bullet had hit was on fire. My legs gave out from the pain and I went down to the porch floor. With every passing moment it was getting harder and harder to breath.

I could still hear the sounds of bullets coming from both sides of the fight. I could also hear screaming and swearing.

I heard the faint sound of someone running away and then there was more yelling. It sounded like someone was yelling my name but I couldn't be sure. Everything was getting farther and farther away from me.

Darkness blurred the edges of my vision and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes opened.

"No!" It was that single sound that pushed me back into the real world. It was that one word that pushed me to keep a hold on the world and my life. It was pain and agony in that one word that made me want to keep fighting.

I pushed my eyes opened but it was too much. They closed. Blackness surrounded me. I could see anything. I couldn't hear anything.

That's when I knew that my time as the Saints' angel was over.

**AN: Please let me know what you think! I really hope that I will do okay with these characters!**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Yay! So glad that I could get the first chapter up the same day as the prologue! So leave me your review and I'll be sure to reply to it on the next chapter, like what I did on ****A Week to Live****. Well anywho please enjoy this chapter! **

**FanFicGirl10: Yay! Glad that you like it! And of course this is gonna be Murphy/ Elliot who else would it be lol! Well anywho you know I always love your reviews so pretty please continue them! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh and translations for all of the foreign language stuff is at the bottom! **

- Chapter One –

"Hey Uncle Doc!" I called to my uncle as I walked into his Irish pub, McGinty's.

My uncle looked up from where he was cleaning a glass behind the bar. "El-El-Elliot, good ta-ta-ta see ya lass," he said coming out from behind the bar.

"Good to see you too," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So what ca-ca-can I do fo-for ya?" he asked as I let go of him. He walked back behind the bar and I followed him. I sat on a stool in front of the bar though.

"Well ever since mom and dad died I've been struggling," I told him propping my head on my hands with my elbows on the counter. "Having to live on the street and having to do things that I haven't wanted to do, stuff like that." I stared at the bar top so that I wouldn't have to meet my uncle's eyes.

"I know it-it's been hard on ya la-la-lass. Fuck! Ass!" I giggled and looked up as my uncle swore. I knew that he couldn't help it but I still found it slightly funny even though I was 25 and swore myself.

"Yeah," I sighed meeting his eyes. "But I need a steady job. One that I can actually use to support myself with so that I can get back on my feet again. I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Of-of-of course lass."

"Thank you so much!" I cried as I stood on the stool supports and enveloped my uncle in another hug. He hugged me back for a few moments before pulling away.

"Ya-ya can st-st-start tonight, at eight," he told me.

"Sounds like a date," I said with a smile. It felt like the first real smile I've had ever since my parents died. I hopped off the barstool and walked to the door with a new spring in my step. "I'll see ya tonight Uncle Doc!" I called as I walked from the bar.

I took a deep breath of the Boston air. I had just moved here after my parents' death hoping to make a better life for myself and to find someone who wanted to hear my music. But all I got was living on the street and selling my body.

I took another deep breath and pulled my cute, little, black pea coat closer to my body. I pulled my back pack up higher on my shoulder and started out through the Irish neighborhood.

As I walked I thought of my childhood. It wasn't the greatest but I'm sure that it could have been worse. My voice was the only thing that had saved me.

My parents had money and I had the voice of an angel. Everyone said that I was blessed to have the voice I had. I thought it was curse.

My parents then decided to send me to some private, expensive, musical and theater school or the worst fucking years of my life as I called them. I was a top student there and I hated everyone, including most of my teachers. The only teachers I liked were my languages teacher, piano teacher, guitar teacher, and drama teacher. Everyone else was stuck up bitchy whores. Did I mention that it was an all girls school? Yea, fucking hell hole.

There were four good things I got out of that place. I learned to speak Latin, French, German, Spanish, and Italian, I learned how to play guitar and piano, I learned how to act and copy people, and after nine years my parents finally sent me to public school.

The only reason I was taken out was because I started to act out when I was in my freshman year of high school. I got in fights, started rumor wars, and nearly punched a teacher for pissing me off. Hey I only said that I was top student, that didn't mean I acted like it.

After getting pulled out and sent to public school I stayed in the shadows. Everyone knew who I was at my old school and I didn't need any enemies at the new one. I took all the normal classes even though I could have been in plenty of advance classes. I also could have been choir but I decided to not go that way.

After finishing high school I tried to get my music career going. I finally found something good to do with my life. It was just starting to go good when my parents were murdered.

"Oof," I said as I ran into someone. I was so involved in thinking about my past that I hadn't been watching where I was going. "Sorry," I said to the man who I hit. I looked at him. He was taller than me, with short dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"No problem lass," he told me with an easy smile. He had amazing white teeth. I also noticed that he had an Irish accent, which meant that he probably lived around her.

"Hey are you from around here?" I asked him.

"Aye lass," a second man said coming up next to the one that I bumped in to. He was taller than the first man, with short spiky blondish brownish hair and light blue eyes.

"Do you guys know of any cheap housing around here?" I asked them knowing that I had to find someplace to live besides the streets.

The two men looked at each other than pointed to a building behind them. "No manger, free rent all year round," the first one said.

I smiled at them. "Cool, thanks," I told them. I walked toward the building. An illegal apartment building? Sounded like my kind of place. I pushed open the door and looked around the dingy lobby and smiled. Definitely my kind of place.

I took the stairs to the first floor and looked for an open room. I didn't find one so I moved onto the second floor. I did this with every floor finding none, until I hit the fifth floor.

I pushed open the door to the apartment labeled 502. It smelled like stale beer and old cigarette smoke. I stepped into the room and looked around. An old mattress sat in one corner with a few blankets lying on top of it. An old ratty looking couch was pushed up against the wall near the mattress. There was also a kitchen, if you could even call it that, was in one corner along with a few shower heads and a toilet against the back wall.

I walked over to the couch and mattress. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the couch. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, thinking that I would just sleep for a little bit.

I opened my eyes and stretched, hearing my joints crack. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall near the kitchen.

"Shit!" I said when I saw the clock said 5:45. I quickly got up off the couch and ran my hand through my hair. I was gonna be late to work on my first day. It took at least 15 minutes to get to McGinty's from the building. I ran from the room and took the stairs two at a time. I ran all the way to the bar. By the time I got there I was panting like a dog. I stood outside for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. After I had calmed my beating heart I walked in.

"Th-th-th-there ya are Ell-Elliot," Uncle Doc said as I walked in. I walked over to the bar and stood across from him. "I ne-need ya-ya ta bartend to-tonight. Fuck! Ass!"

"No problem Uncle Doc," I said with a smile. I took my coat off and shoved it under the bar. I took the glass uncle Doc was cleaning and kissed his cheek. That's when I heard the bell above the door chime.

"Are we interruptin' somethin'?" a familiar Irish accent asked.

"Aye, do ya got company right now Doc?" another familiar Irishman asked. I looked at the door to see the two guys that I had bumped into. "Murph look. It's the girl that ran into ya'."

He was right. The man that I had bumped in to was looking at me with those electric blue eyes."Aye, you're right." He looked from me to uncle Doc as he came over to the bar. "Doc ya' know this girl?"

"Ell-Elliot is my niece and ne-new b-b-b new b-b-b. Oh fuck it. She works here now," Uncle Doc told them.

The two Irishmen must have liked this answer because they both sat down. "We should probably introduce ourselves," the one I ran into said. "I'm Murphy and the ugly mother fucker next to me is Conner."

"Pleasure to meet you," I told them with a smile. It was true. I mean they seemed like okay guys. Not the ones that you would want to run into a dark alley but nice enough. Plus they were good looking. Okay more than that. They were on fucking fire they were so hot. "So what can I get you guys?" I asked them.

"Just beer," they told me.

"Aye, good choice," I told them copying their Irish accent. I grabbed out the glasses and filled them to the brim with the amber liquid. I handed them over with a smile.

"So lass," Murphy said after he took a sip of his drink. "How did you end up working here?" I leaned on the counter and looked at him. He looked right back at me. The way he looked at me with those blue eyes reminded me of someone. Someone who I knew at one point but have now forgotten. I brushed the feeling off and stood up.

"Well, about two months ago my parents died. I had no money and lived on the streets. I came in here to today in order to get a job so that I could get on my feet once again. So here I am," I told them cleaning another glass. It seemed like Uncle Doc never did the dishes.

"Sorry about your ma and da," Conner said.

"Don't be. I had no control over it," I told the boys. After a confused look from both of them I said, "They were murdered at our bank. Two men came in to rob it. My parents ended up as hostages. Long story short they ended up with bullet holes in their heads all their money gone."

"Have ya ever thought about revenge?" Conner asked.

"How do you get revenge on someone who you have no idea what they look like?" I replied with a question of my own.

Both men looked away from me and took a swig of their beer. I sighed and picked up another glass to clean it. I figured since it was Monday it was gonna be a slow night.

After a few beats of silence three more men walked in the bar. It looked like they already had a few but of course I couldn't kick them out. It was like on the streets, business is business and money is money.

"Hey sweet thing," one of the men said sitting not too far from Conner and Murphy. "You're new here aren't ya?"

"Yea. I'm Doc's niece. I just started today," I replied.

"Why don't ya get me a beer and join me," he said with a cocky grin. A grin I knew all too well.

I got the guy's beer and set it down in front of him. "Sorry but I'm on the job right now."

As I walked away I heard one of the guy's friends say, "Damn her ass is fine."

"Pigs," I said rolling my eyes. It was only 6:30 and guys were already starting to hit on me. "All just pigs," I muttered.

I watched as Murphy spit out his beer. "Ce n'était pas très agréable moment était-il?" (1) He asked.

I looked at him as he spoke French to me. I was shocked about two things. One was that he spoke French and two was that he knew that I could speak it. I suppose that he could have just been guessing that I knew it seeing as they knew that my parents had money. "Eh bien, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Enfoncer porcs." (2) I replied to him.

Conner and Murphy both started to laugh then.

"Hey hot stuff can we get two more beers over here?" one guy asked. I got out the glasses and filled them.

I handed them over to the two guys when the first one asked, "Can I get a glass of water?"

"Of course," I told him walking back over to the glasses. I filled one with water and handed it to him. I walked to a table that uncle Doc had forgotten to clear. I could hear both conversations from where I was.

"What kind of pussy gets water at a bar?" Conner asked Murphy.

"Hey watch this," I heard the water guy say.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Murphy muttered.

I kept my back turned as I heard someone walk toward me. "Hey sweet thing," I heard the man say behind me. I turned to face him but instead bumped into him and spilling his water. My white tee shirt was now soaked.

"Shit," I said as the icy cold water hit my chest.

"Oops. Sorry," the guys said turning and walking back to his friends. I grabbed a towel and started to dab at my chest.

When I pulled the damp cloth away I saw that my tee shirt was now almost completely see through and you could see my white bra with light blue polka dots on it. "Shit," I said again.

"Here," someone said with a black tee shirt in their hand. I looked up from my chest to see a shirtless Murphy standing there. I drank in the sight of him. I saw that he had three tattoos, one of the Virgin Mary on his neck, one of a name over his heart, and a word on his right finger.

I shook my head. "No. I'll be fine," I said turning away from most likely the hottest man that I had ever seen. I continued to dab at my shirt.

"Lass take the shirt," he said. I shook my head and picked up the dirty dishes. I put them on a tray and walked away from Murphy and his amazing abs.

I walked behind the bar and picked up the dirty glasses so that I could clean them. I could hear the men that soaked my shirt laugh and wolf whistle at me.

"Sordida putidula porcos," (3) I said under my breath.

"Damn stubborn woman," I heard behind as a shirt was pulled over my head.

"What the hell?" I asked Murphy as I turned to look at him.

"Ya need a shirt and I got one," he told me as he pulled my arms through the sleeves.

I said a string of curses under my breath as Murphy went and sat back on his bar stool.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Thank God for that. I figured that Murphy and Conner would have gotten in a fight with the guys but they didn't and I was thankful for that.

The three guys that soaked my shirt got up soon after I had put Murphy's shirt on. Obviously they wanted to see something that I wasn't about to show them.

"Would you guys like another beer?" I asked when I saw that their glasses were empty.

"We're Irish lass," was all Conner said as him and Murphy both took out cigarettes and lit them.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I replied with a smile. I quickly filled their glasses. I wanted to sigh like a teenager as I watched Murphy smoke.

I loved when guys smoked. There was just something undeniably sexy about a guy who smokes.

The guys stayed for a while longer, smoking and drinking. It was around 8:00 when Conner and Murphy finally said their goodnights.

"Wait!" I called as they were about to leave. I pulled Murphy's shirt off and handed it to him. "Thank you," I told him.

"Anytime lass," he replied with a smile. I could have melted right then and there.

I walked back to the bar as they left. I was daydreaming about Murphy and what the rest of him looked like without clothes on when someone cleared their throat. I was startled back into reality and saw Uncle Doc standing there.

"Hi," I said my voice weak,

"The Mac-MacManus boys a-a-are good b-b-boys," he told me.

"I know Uncle Doc. I know," I told him. I looked away from the door and at him. "So what time do you want me in tomorrow?"

"N-n-not until th-three," he replied.

"Sounds good," I told him. "I'm gonna head home now. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"G-g-Good n-n-night," Uncle Doc told me.

I grabbed my coat and headed outside. I walked back home as the sun went down. When I got home I saw that my neighbors in room 501 were home. I went up and knocked on the door. I figured that now was good as ever to introduce myself.

I never had a bigger shock than when that door opened. "Hey lass," Murphy said giving me a lazy smile.

"Hi," I said slightly confused. "I was just gonna introduce myself as your new neighbor but I guess that I already know you and you know me so I guess that I'll just head home." I turned and quickly walked into my apartment so that he couldn't see the blush that tinted my cheeks bright red.

As soon as I got in I mentally smacked myself. It was like I was in high school all over again. Being shy and blushing around boys. How much more stupid could I get?

I sighed and kicked my shoes off and let my coat fall to the floor. I shimmed out of my jeans and crawled under my blankets. Soon enough I was out and dreaming about a man with tattoos, blue eyes, and an Irish accent.

(1) That wasn't very nice now was it? (French)

(2) Well that's what they are. Fucking pigs. (French)

(3) Filthy disgusting pigs. (Latin)

**AN: Well I hope you liked the first chapter. I was gonna add more but I got lazy. There might just be another chapter before stuff from the movie comes into play. Well anywho please please please review! I hope that I did alright with the accents and everything. Letme know how I did! **


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Yay new chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review at the bottom and let me know what you think so far! I also promise that next chapter will get into the movie stuff! **

**To my one amazing reviewer...**

**angelfishlex: Thanks for reviewing! But yes you are correct. We will find more out about Elliot in later chapters and yes this is a romance between her and Murphy. **

**Also you should go check out her stories. They're super amazing! **

**Well anywho onto the chapter! **

- Chapter Two -

I sucked in a breath as I sat up in bed. I was covered in a cold sweat and someone was pounding at my door. I got up off my mattress and stumbled over to my door. I looked out the peep hole to see Murphy standing there. "Fick mich," (1) I whispered.

I opened the door and stuck my head out. "What's up?" I asked him, my voice still filled with sleep.

"You were screaming and moaning. I thought somethin' was happening to ya' so I came over to check," he told me, a light blush tinting his cheeks pink.

"I just have nightmares," I told him not meeting his eyes. "It happens every night. I usually can't remember them, but I wake up the same way every morning."

"And how's that lass?" Murphy asked.

"Drenched in sweat and gasping for air." Murphy had no reply for that and just looked at me. "If you don't mind I'd like to go back to bed," I told him as politely as I could.

"Aye, sorry for waking you," he told me with a sheepish smile. I watched him leave, thinking that his ass looked mighty fine in the jeans he was wearing.

I pulled my head back into my apartment and sighed. That's when I heard shouting from next door.

"You like that girl!" I heard Conner tease his brother and twin.

"Shut up Conn!" I heard Murphy yell back.

"Komm schon. Gib es zu Murphy, wie sie Elliot!" (2) Conner said, switching into German. I of course knew what he was saying, seeing as I spoke the language.

"Vaffanculo!" (3) I giggled as I heard thumping sounds, knowing that the two brothers were now fighting. Then I realized that he didn't deny the claim.

"Oh shit," I said. Maybe Murphy actually did like me. But the real question was did I like him? I mean I only knew the guy for a day. I mean yeah I can think the guy is cute but did that mean that I liked him?

I need to clear my head. I needed a beer. I walked over to the fridge in the kitchen, which consisted of a fridge, an oven/stove, and three cabinets. I opened the fridge and saw that the last people who had lived here left some beer in the fridge.

"Ya' should never drink alone." I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice sounded so familiar. It was like one that I knew from a long time ago. It had a southern accent to it, but I had never been to anywhere in the south before. None of my friends were from the south either.

"Pedicabo ego eam," (4) I said. I grabbed out the beer and walked over to the window. I looked out at the busy streets of Boston when I noticed that I had a fire escape under the next window over. I smiled and walked over to the window. I pushed it open and stepped out onto the cold metal.

I took a deep breath of cool morning air. I let my back slide down against the brick of the building until I was sitting on the ground with my beer in hand.

It was actually peaceful out here. No twins fighting, no yelling, no nothing, nothing but the sounds of the birds over head and the city waking up. I smiled at the peaceful sounds. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall.

I don't know how long I stayed on the fire escape, sipping my beer. I think that it was around ten when I finally went back inside. I couldn't hear anything from the apartment next door so I figured that the MacManus brothers must have left for whatever the hell they did during the day.

I took off my shirt and underclothes from yesterday and put clean ones on. I then pulled on a light blue long sleeve shirt and my jeans. I then decided to head out to the bar seeing as I had nothing better to do. I shrugged on my coat and headed out.

The walk to the bar was pleasant enough. A little cold but not too bad.

"Ell-Ell-Elliot what ar-are ya-ya doing here?" Uncle Doc asked as I walked into McGinty's.

"Well I had nothing better to do today," I told him sitting at a bar stool.

"Well I n-n-normally don't ha-have anyone in-in until n-n-night time. Fuck! Ass!" He told me.

"Well I guess then I could leave if ya' want me to," I said going to stand.

"Ya-ya don't have ta-ta l-l-leave," Uncle Doc told me. "I-I-I do have s-some th-things to tell ya."

"Lay it on me," I said with a smile sitting back down.

"W-well s-s-Sunday is St. P-P-Paddy's day and I'm g-g-gonna need a lot o-of help setting up t-t-the bar. Fuck! Ass!"

"Shit that's this weekend?" I asked jumping up. "I'll be back in time to start!" I called as I ran out the door. I knew that my uncle would be confused but if the guys that came to the bar wanted to see something, I would show them something.

I walked away from the bar and towards my favorite store. As I walked into the store I smelt the amazing smell of clothes. I hadn't been here in a few weeks and I missed it.

"Hello," a woman said coming up to me. "Do you need any help today?"

"Actually I'm looking for a dress for St. Paddy's day," I told her.

The woman smiled at me and said, "Right this way. We have a large selection of green dresses for the perfect occasion."

"Great," I said with a smile. This was going to be fun.

"Here are all of our dresses for St. Patrick's Day," the woman said stopping in front of a dress rack. It was filled with every color green, every shape, and every length dress.

"Thanks, I think that's all I need," I told her. The woman walked away to go help someone else and I started to flip through dresses. That's when I found it. The perfect one. It was a sexy little strapless number with a short hem. It was also a dark green, the perfect color to accent my dark eyes and hair.

That's when I realized that I needed some shoes. I did a quick once over the store and then walked to the shoe department. I scanned the racks holding my size until I found the perfect pair. They were gold, strappy, and high.

I smiled as I walked up to the register. "Did you find everything alright today miss?" the casher asked me.

"Yup," I replied.

"That will be $40," she told me when she was done ringing up my things. I nearly squealed with joy when I knew what my total was. I handed over the money and grabbed the bag. It was almost impossible to get a deal like that. Did I mention that my favorite store was Goodwill. Yeah, I shopped at Goodwill and I didn't care.

I walked back to my apartment with a huge smile on my face. When I got in, I hung my dress up on one of the shower heads so that it wouldn't wrinkle. I then put my new shoes underneath it so that I could see the whole outfit together.

"Sunday will be fun," I said to myself as I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to it and looked out the peep hole.

"Hi," I said opening the door to the MacManus brothers.

"Hey lass, we, or rather Murphy, was wondering what time you were going to the bar at," Conner said as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"I don't work until three," I told them eyeing their smokes.

"Well in that case would you like one?" Conner asked with a smile. He turned and started back to their apartment with Murphy in tow.

"I've never done it before," I told them following them over.

"We'll teach you," Murphy told me handing me a cigarette as we sat on the couch, Murphy on one side of me and Conner on the other. I put it in my mouth as Murphy lit it.

"Suck in." I did as I was told. "Now take the cigarette out of your mouth." Again I did as I was told. "Breath in through your nose. Then let the smoke out." I did as I was told. As soon as the smoke left my lungs I started to cough.

I sent the boys death glares as they laughed at me. "Don't worry lass, it happened to us the first time we did it as well," Conner told me. I cleared my throat and put the cigarette back to my lips.

"Hold on are you sure that you want to do that?" Murphy asked me.

"If I don't do it now I never will," I told them. They both leaned back on the couch and I smoked again. This time the pain wasn't quite as bad and I didn't cough as much.

"See you're already getting the hang of it," Conner said as he took a drag of his own cigarette.

"Pedicabo ego vos," (5) I told him with a smile, knowing that he wouldn't understand the language.

"Even if we can't speak the language lass, we can still figure out that was a swear word," Murphy told me. I only took another drag of the cigarette and blew smoke in his face.

Conner then looked at his watch. "We better get ya to work Elliot," he said.

"Why what time is it?" I asked them.

"Almost 2:45," Conner told me.

"Fucking a!" I yelled jumping up off the couch. I threw my cigarette to the ground and bolted from the apartment. I ran to my own and grabbed my coat. I shrugged it onto my shoulders and ran by the boys. I took the stairs two at a time again and ran to the bar.

"Hi Uncle Doc!" I called a little breathlessly, as I walked into the bar, almost late for the second time.

"Ell-Ell-Elliot, can ya-ya work t-t-ta bar again? Fuck Ass!" he asked me as I walked behind the counter.

"Of course," I replied shooing him away. I took my coat off and stashed it under the counter like I had done the day before.

There was no one in the bar and I started to day dream once again about Murphy. I wondered what it would be like to have him whisper dirty things in my ear in different languages.

"Hey lady," someone said breaking my daydream.

"What can I get you?" I asked him.

"A shot and a beer," he told me. I could tell that this guy was already drunk but I gave him what he wanted anyways. "You're pretty sexy," he told me as I set his alcohol in front of him.

"Thanks," I said ignoring the looks he was giving me.

"What do you do?" he slurred.

"I work here," I told him picking up glasses and putting them away. I turned my back while I did it and ignored the growing pit of fear in my stomach.

I turned back around to pick up more glasses when the guy said, "You should be on the pole." My hands curled into fists and I was about to yell at the guy when the door opened.

A pair of familiar twins walked in and sat at the bar a few stools away from the guy.

"Ese tipo me dijo que yo era lo suficientemente sexy para estar en la pole," (6) I told them as they sat down.

"¿A quién le importa? Él es un hijo de puta borracho de todos modos," (7) Conner told me. I smiled back at the boys and set their beer down in front of them.

"Hey lady." I looked back to the drunk guy. "You never told me your name."

"I'm Elliot," I told him taking his empty shot glass away.

"Wait, I want another one," he slurred to me, reaching over the bar for the glass.

"Okay," I told him. I poured the shot and handed it back to him. I watched as he downed it.

"I want another one," he slurred again. I poured the shot wordlessly and he downed it again. That's when he stood up on the stool supports and reached for me. But he was knocked back before he could even lay a finger on me.

"Don't ever touch our girl," Murphy growled at him as he punched the guy in the stomach.

"Aye, don't even think about laying a hand on her," Conner said giving the guy a black eye. I knew exactly where to hit and how hard to hit in order to do that.

"Murphy! Conner! Stop it!" I yelled at them as I moved out from behind the bar. I had to stop them before they killed the poor guy. I reached for their arms as they went to punch the guy again.

"Elliot, this guy is a jerk!" Murphy yelled at me.

I stared at him with hard eyes. "I don't fucking care. Let the poor man go," I told him. Both brothers let go of the man and he took off.

"Magna! Nunc parum mihi mercedem stupri. Vos duo sunt dumbest futuit sæcula. Dico realiter? Homunculo erat biberat pro futuit propter! Quantumcumque potes me vis semper protegat!" (8) I yelled at the two men standing in front of me. I could tell by the expressions on their faces that I scarred them.

'Good,' I thought. 'They needed a good scarring.'

The rest of the night went on peacefully. People came and went from the bar. A few I recognized a lot I didn't. No one seemed to care that I was working the bar now. They all just accepted that I was Doc's niece and I was thankful for it.

At the end of the day I went back to my apartment. Murphy and Conner had left the bar about two hours before I did. It was a quiet walk back and I was glad for the solitude. As I passed a corner store I went in and bought a lighter and some cigarettes.

As I got outside I lit one and smoked it. It helped calm my nervous. This could be something I could get used to. I continued to smoke as I walked back home. After I was safely inside my apartment I nearly fell onto my bed.

I fell asleep that night fully clothed.

(1) Fuck me (German)

(2) Come on. Admit it Murphy, you like Elliot! (German)

(3) Fuck you. (Italian)

(4) Fuck it. (Latin)

(5) Fuck you. (Latin)

(6) That guy told me I was sexy enough to be on the pole. (Spanish)

(7) Who cares? He's a drunken bastard anyways. (Spanish)

(8) Great! Now I have to fucking pay for his drinks. You two are the dumbest fucks ever. I mean really? The guy was drunk for fucks sake! You can't always protect me no matter how much you want to! (Latin)

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I always lover hearing from you guys! **


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Howdy everyone! Another update for y'all! I hope you guys like this one seeing as it finally gets into movie stuff. Plus a little...well I shouldn't tell you. You should just read the chapter. **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! I just love a shirtless Murphy! Also that was possibly Daryl's voice. I'm not saying that it is and I'm not saying that it isn't. You'll just have to wait and see. Oh and I don't think that Conner will excatly bring them together but an unexpected person makes Elliot realize her feelings and a different unexpected person will make Murphy act upon his feelings. Wait and see what happens! **

**Now for the chapter! **

- Chapter Three –

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. I would wake up every day with Murphy pounding on the door and my clothes soaked with sweat.

After having to shoo him away I would have a cigarette and a beer on the fire escape. Then I would laze around the apartment. Usually I would write but I don't write how most people would.

I write music. Not just notes, but lyrics as well. I loved what I wrote but sometimes it was so frustrating seeing as I didn't have anything to match my voice too. I used to have a guitar but it was stolen when I was living on the streets.

Sometimes if the boys were home I would go hang out with them and learn more about them. I found out that they speak Russian, Spanish, French, German, Gaelic, and Italian. So only two languages that I didn't know but I knew Latin when they didn't. I also found out that they worked in a meat packing plant. I guess that they really liked working there because they never tried to look for a different job. The one thing that I had found out that was the most surprising though was the fact that they were twins.

After lazing around all day or hanging with the boys I would head to work. I was starting to get to know the regulars. Of course I knew the MacManus boys the best. The next person who I knew the best was Conner and Murphy's best friend, David Della Rocco. I knew that he worked for the Italian mob as a messenger.

Everything was falling into a routine. That was something that I hadn't had in a long time. Everything was normal until St. Paddy's day at least.

I woke up that Sunday like every other day. Murphy was pounding at my door and the tank top I had worn to bed was soaked. I stumbled over to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see both MacManus brothers standing there.

"Happy St. Paddy's day!" they yelled as they both threw their arms around me.

I squealed with laughter as I felt my feet leave the ground. "¡Suéltame!" (1) I yelled at them.

"Not until you say it back!" Conner yelled back as they adjusted their hold on me. Conner was now holding my upper arms and Murphy was holding my legs, behind my knees.

"Never!" I teased them.

"Hey Conn, I think that drastic measures need to be taken!" Murphy called to his brother. He looked at me with those blue eyes and I saw the mischievous glint in them. He also had a smirk on his face, but hey I couldn't say that I found it all that bad.

"Io non la penso così!" (2) I told them.

"Ready Murph?"

"Ready Conn."

Suddenly I found myself being held bridal style by Murphy with Conner tickling me. I could feel something poking into my side on Murphy's chest, but I couldn't focus on it with Conner's assault.

"Fuck! Cazzo! Pedicabo! ¡Vete a la mierda! Faire foutre! Fick!" (3) I cried in between bouts of laughter and squeals.

"Well, that certainty show the diversity of the word," Murphy told me as Conner kept his assault.

"I give up!" I cried after I ran out of swear words. "Happy St. Paddy's day!"

The tickling stopped and I felt my feet touch the ground. I gasped for air and tried to give the boys evil glares, but they failed miserably seeing as I was still smiling.

"So what are your guys' plans for the day?" I asked as my breathing returned to normal. My abs hurt like hell but I wasn't about to complain.

"Well church for one," Murphy said flopping onto my couch. Conner did the same thing. I walked to my table and grabbed a cigarette. I lit it and sat on my bed, or mattress as I liked to call it.

I looked between the brothers, studying them. "I didn't know you two were religious."

"Aye, always have been always will be," Conner said.

"So then after church, its work and then the bar," I guessed.

"Ya' know us so well," Murphy joked.

I smiled back at him. "Good to know." That's when I noticed the new addition to their look. "What are those? I asked pointing to Conner's chest where I saw a beaded necklace poking out through the opening of his jacket.

"These?" he asked pulling out what I had in fact been talking about. I nodded at him.

"These are our rosaries. We ware them every day," Murphy explained.

"How come I've never seen them before?" I asked them.

"We normally hid them under our shirts, except when we go ta' church," Conner told me.

I looked at them then asked, "How come I didn't see it when you let me borrow your shirt?"

A blush tinted Murphy's cheeks pink. "I forgot it that day." I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing.

The boys then looked at each other and stood. "We should get going lass," Conner said as I stood as well. "But we'll see you tonight."

"See you," I said giving them each a hug before they left. After they had closed the door behind them I sighed. "Suspendisse nocte fore," (4) I said as I walked over to where I had hung my dress up. I grabbed it down and grabbed my shoes as well.

I then walked back over to where my back was lying on the floor. I picked it up and threw in my shoes. I then carefully put in my dress. I then grabbed my make up bag and put it in there as well. Hey if I was going to where the dress why not go all out?

After I got my bag packed I got changed out of my night clothes and into something that I could wear during the day. I put on the jeans that hugged my ass the best and a black tee shirt that clung to my chest. I slipped my worn black converse on and smiled at the comfy feeling of them. I pulled my hair into a pony tail as I took a look in the cracked mirror by the shower.

I smiled as I put my pea coat on and covered my eyes with a pair of sunglasses. I grabbed my back pack from the floor and my cigarettes and lighter from the table. I then walked from my apartment. This was the best I had felt in a long time.

I walked to the bar with a smile on my face and a cigarette in my mouth. I got to McGinty's on time for once and walked in.

Even though it was only the morning, Irish people really like to celebrate. The bar was already packed with people.

"Elliot!" my uncle cried as he saw me walk in. I walked over to him as he told me what I would be doing. "I need ya-ya to w-w-work ta bar."

"No problem," I said putting my bag, coat, and sunglasses under the counter. I started to serve people then.

Around six the MacManus boys walked in. I'm pretty sure everyone in the bar could have seen the smile on my face as I saw my best friends walk in. They pushed their way to the front and sat on two open stools. I put a beer in front of both of them. I then put two shots down.

"On the house boys," I told them with a wink.

"Thanks Elliot!" they called at the same time as I went to help other people.

About an hour later my uncle came up to me. "L-lass ya n-n-need a b-break. Fuck! Ass!" he told me.

"Great," I sighed as I grabbed my bag from under the counter. I headed towards the bathroom to change.

I let myself into the small space and quickly shed my black shirt, jeans, and converse. I then pulled on my dress and put on my heels. I turned around to take in my appearance. I looked damn fine. I then grabbed out my makeup which consisted of black eye liner with gold flecks in it, black mascara, and bright red lipstick. I quickly put my makeup on in a heavy dose. I then pulled my hair from its ponytail and shook my head to give my hair a sexy messy look.

I stood back and looked at my entire reflection. "If this doesn't turn heads I don't know what will."

"Hey fuck ass get me a beer!" I heard Rocco yell from the bar. I smiled and knew that it was my time to shine. I took a deep breath and walked from the bathroom. I kept my head held high as I walked straight over to Conner and Murphy, who looked like they could have died of shock.

"Hello boys," I said in a low voice as I kissed a cheek on each boy, leaving red lip marks. After I stood back and smiled at them I yelled out. "Well let's get back to celebrating!" The entire bar cheered at that and went back to whatever the hell they were doing before I came out.

"Well lass, I must say you look killer," Conner told me taking my hand and spinning me.

"Thank you," I told him as I giggled at his actions. I looked at Murphy expecting him to say something but his eyes had turned darker with lust. "See anything you like?" I teased him.

He looked at me with those blue eyes. I could see the hunger in them as he leaned into me and whispered growled, "Seul le fait que je n'ai jamais voir une autre femme avec qui j'ai envie de déchirer les vêtements plus grands que toi en ce moment." (5) I shivered at the words thanking God that no one else heard that. I took a deep breath as I felt Murphy pull away, but not before his lips could gaze the shell of my ear.

Damn that man and his sexiness. I took another deep breath as I walked back behind the bar.

Everyone partied late into the night. I can say that I had my fair share of shots and beers. It was nearing midnight and only a handful of the regulars were left.

I had ditched my shoes at some point and now sat on the counter with my bare legs in between where Murphy and Rocco sat.

That's when uncle Doc spoke up from behind the bar. "Listen, everyone, I've got some very bad news. I'm gonna have to close down t-t-ta bar. The Russians are buying up buildings all over the town, includin' this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not lettin' me renew my lease."

Everyone started to complain then. I heard Rocco say something about his boss and then I saw Murphy hit him. But I was the loudest of all. "Uncle Doc they can't do that! This is the job I've ever had!"

"Listen, I don't want anyone to know, so you keep your traps shut!" he told us. "Ya' know what they say, people in glass houses s-s-sink ships."

Everyone left in the bar laughed at my uncle's messed up saying.

"Hey, Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or somethin'. This mix-and-match shit has gotta go," Rocco said with a smile.

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Conner asked.

"And don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen," Murphy chimed in tapping my thigh. I giggled at their antics. That was my boys for ya. But then again it could just have been from all the alcohol in my system.

Suddenly these three huge thug dudes walked in. "What's this then?" Conner asked as everyone turned to face them.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now," the one in the middle said with a heavy Russian accent. I assumed he was the leader in this little group.

"Checkov?" Murphy asked standing. Everyone else seemed to stand then as well. "Well, this here's McCoy," he said patting Rocco's shoulder. "We find us a Spock, we've got us an away team."

I mentally slapped him. 'Not the right thing to say to a Russian thug Murph!' I thought. But everyone else in the bar laughed.

"I'm in no mood for discussion. You and you, you stay," Chekov said pointing to me and Uncle Doc. "The rest of you, go now," he said gesturing towards the door.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Uncle Doc called to them from behind the bar.

Conner and Murphy turned around and grabbed their beers. "You know he's got till the week's end, right? You don't have to be hard-asses, do ya?" Conner asked.

"It's St. Patty's Day. Everyone's Irish tonight," Murphy told them. "Why don't you just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

Chekov obviously didn't like this answer and smashed Conner's glass. "This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go."

'Aw fuck' I thought. 'That is not what you want to tell a drunken Irishmen. Or eight of them and the owner's niece.

I saw Murphy and Conner look at each other and then at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking and it wasn't good.

"Listen, if you want to fight, you can see you're out numbered here. We're trying to be civil, so I suggest you take our offer," Conner said giving Chekov a glare.

"I make the offers," was Chekov's only reply.

That's when Rocco stepped up. 'Fuck' I thought. 'Please don't say anything stupid Roc'

"Hey, Boris. What would you do if I told you your pinko Commie mother sucks so much dick, her face looks like an egg?" Rocco asked right before getting punched in the face. He went down to the ground.

" Fuck you!" Murphy yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled jumping down from the bar. I moved in between Conner and Murphy "Hoc est bar non stupri pugilatu anulus! Vos guys indigent discere, quomodo ad sedandam futuo descendit! Hic non adfert necessitatem quamlibet aliam Optime!" (6) I yelled as I stared the Russians down. All Chekov did was gave me a blank stare not understanding the language I was speaking.

That's when Conner spoke in Russian. "Теперь, когда не был слишком вежлив, не так ли?" (7).

"Я боюсь, что мы не можем допустить, что один раз, Иван," (8) Murphy said. Although I couldn't speak the language I could tell be the way Ivan was looking at them that what they said wasn't pleasant.

I watched as Conner and Murphy both downed a shot then got Chekov in the stomach.

That's when all hell broke loose. I backed up and jumped up on the counter to watch the fight. I watched as a few of the regular guys took out Chekov and Conner back on of his goons into a mirror. That's when I saw Murphy. He was backed into a wall with nowhere to go.

"Murphy!" I yelled jumping off the counter to go and help him but I was stopped by a strong pair of arms.

I looked from the arms around my waist to see Conner's face. "He can take care of himself lass," he told me. I looked away from Conner and back to Murphy. I watched as he grabbed two bottles of wine from the cupboard above his head and smash them over the Russian's head.

"Yeah!" I cheered pumping my fist into the air as Conner let go of me. That's when I knew how I could help. I walked back behind the bar and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol. "Hey Conner! Murphy!" I called getting their attention. I shook the bottle in their direction and then they seemed to get it. They looked at each other and smiled.

They, along with a few other of the regulars picked up Chekov and tied him to the bar, ass side up. Murphy and Conner lit cigarettes as I poured the alcohol on Chekov. Conner then threw a match onto his ass.

The smell of burning flesh and Chekov's cries filled the bar. He soon blacked out though and we continued to party.

It wasn't until around three in the morning when Murphy, Conner, and I stumbled our way back home. I was still in my dress and shoeless. As soon as I stepped a foot out the door I started to freeze.

"Shit," I said rubbing my arms trying to get some heat into them. As I swore I could see my breath make a cloud.

Suddenly an extremely warm coat was put on my shoulders. I looked over to see Murphy only wearing his long sleeved shirt. I gave him a look and was about to say something when he cut my off. "Just take the fucking coat and thank me later."

I just nodded and continued to stumble our way home. After barely making it up the stair without falling we made it to our floor.

"We'll see ya' tomorrow lass," Conner said kissing my cheek like I had done to him in the bar.

That's when I realized that I had left my bag with my key in it back at the bar. "Shit," I said looking between the twins.

"What is it Elliot?" Murphy asked me. The way he said my name made all thoughts leave my mind. It took me a few moments to reply to him.

"I forgot my key at the bar. Can I spend the night at your place?" I asked looking at them with puppy dog eyes.

They looked at each other before Conner said, "Of course lass. Come in to our humble abode." He made a grand show of sweeping his arms as he opened the door.

"Conner," I giggled out. "I've been to your place before."

"Oh right," he said stumbling over to one of two mattresses. I sat on the couch and dropped my shoes next to it. I sat and watched as they slowly got undressed down to their boxers. I watched Murphy more than I watched Conner though. Murphy was ripped. He had a rock hard six pack. Major yum. I then wondered what he looked like under the boxers.

As I watched them change I stretched out on the couch, planning on sleeping in my dress.

"Lass come over here and sleep. You'll freeze over there," Conner said patting the space next to him.

I looked at him and said, "Hold on." I stood and let Murphy coat slip from my shoulders. I then shimmed out of my dress and walked over to where Murphy had left his clothes. I didn't even think twice about the fact that I had stripped down to only my underclothes in front of my two best friends.

I grabbed Murphy's shirt from the pile and pulled it on. It was long enough to be a dress on me and it was still warm from his body heat. "Thanks cutie," I told him, giving him a wink.

"Now she takes it," he said with an eye roll. Even if he was rolling his eyes I could see that same lustful gaze in them as he had at the bar. I felt him wrap on arm around my waist and pull me down next to him.

With my back against his chest I could really feel just how amazingly muscular he was. Plus I felt safe as his arms encircled my waist, drawing me even closer to him. I cuddled closer to him, trying to take as much of his heat as possible. I slowly drifted into sleep pressed against the man who I might just like.

(1) Put me down! (Spanish)

(2) I don't think so! (Italian)

(3) Fuck! (Italian, Latin, Spanish, French, German)

(4) Tonight is going to be fun. (Latin)

(5) Only the fact that I've never see another woman who I've wanted to rip clothes off more than you right now. (French)

(6) This is a bar not a fucking boxing ring! You guys need to learn how to calm the fuck down! I don't need fights in here every other day thank you very much! (Latin)

(7) Now, that wasn't too polite was it? (Russian)

(8) I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan. (Russian)


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Yay new chapter! Sorry for the wait but that's how it's gonna be for this story. I have about five other pieces I'm working on plus this one so if updates don't come as fast as you would like please don't be mad! But anywho please read and review! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! I would love to spend a night with the twins! Well anywho please enjoy! **

**MissXara: Wow thanks! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first story and this one as well! I hope that you enjoy this update!**

**Now onto the story! **

- Chapter Four -

"Elliot," someone said shaking my shoulder. "Elliot it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," I groaned rolling over and snuggling closer to something that was amazingly warm. I pulled my arms to my chest and my head on something that was hard yet squishy at the same time.

"Come on lass," they said shaking my shoulder again. I groaned and pulled away from whatever was so warm. I opened my eyes and blinked. I looked around and realized that the thing that was so warm was Murphy. A light blush crept up my face and I looked away from him.

"Good morning," Conner said smirking at me and Murphy. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It ended up hitting him in the face and I laughed. "Well that wasn't very nice now was it?" he teased me.

"Suus 'stupri mane et habeo, qui gehennam capitis dolore, sic conclusit futuo sursum," (1) I told him rubbing my temples.

"I can't do what you asked seeing as I don't speak the language lass," Conner reminded me. I rolled my eyes as I saw the boys pull on old grey robes and black boots.

"Ya' can borrow a pair of boots if ya' don't want to wear your other shoes," Murphy said handing me a pair of old black work boots. I looked at my gold heels and pulled the boots on. I didn't think that my feet could handle any more of their torture.

That's when the door was busted open by none other than two of the guys from last night. All three of us stood and looked at them.

Chekov came into the room with his gun held high. "Freeze, ya fuckin' Irish faggots!" he yelled. He knocked Conner on the head with his gun and he went down. "Get the fuck up!" Chekov yelled as he dragged Conner over to the toilet.

"Get your fuckin' hands off of me!" I heard Murphy say as he was grabbed by his robe and forced to his knees. I saw that the guy that was holding him was the one that he had hit over the head.

Suddenly I was grabbed as well and forced down. I put my hands up in a surrender gesture. I looked at Murphy with a glare that said 'Keep your fucking mouth shut and we might make it out of this.'

Murphy and I watched as Chekov pushed Conner down to the toilet. "Cuff yourself around the back! Cuff yourself! Cuff it!" I heard the Russian man yell at one of my best friends. I could feel the rage building inside me. "You know why I fuckin' come here? I come here to kill you. But, now, I don't think I'll fuckin' kill you. I kill your brother. I'll shoot him in the head. When I'm done with him I'll take that little slut. She'll be begging for mercy before I'm even half way through," I heard him growl.

I looked at Murphy and tears welled in my eyes. "And after I'm done with her I break her pretty neck. It'll be easy, like snapping a twig."

"Fuck you!" I heard Conner shout as Murphy and I stood.

"Conner!" I yelled as we started to move.

"It was just a fuckin' bar fight! You guys are fuckin' pussies!" Murphy yelled at them as we walked out the door. If I could have I would have slapped him.

That's when Conner started to scream. I saw Murphy send a goodbye look back to his twin.

Chekov and his two minions led Murphy and me out a back door. I watched as they put Murphy on his knees next to a dumpster. I watched as Chekov raised a gun to his head. "After I kill you it will be your brother's girlfriend's turn," he taunted Murphy.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Murphy yelled.

"Oh she is not your brother's girlfriend but your girlfriend. All the more better," Chekov said. He looked from Murphy to the guy holding me. He nodded once and I found myself pushed up against the wall of the building.

I could feel blood trickle down my head from the force of the blow. The guy holding me wrapped one of his hands around my throat, holding me up only by that. I was having a hard time breathing as I watched the guy start to undo his pants.

"Es stupri ferreo canis exprimamus! Vos non potestis etiam tractare mutum bar pugna! Vos guys sunt, omnes euntes ad tartarus!" (2) I tried to yell at the guy. All that did was make him tighten his grip on my throat. "Murph," I whimpered looking at him.

"I hope your conscience is clear Irishman," Chekov said. He let out a laugh as something big and white fell from the sky. Murphy ducked and I looked the other way.

I heard the brothers' toilet crash over Chekov's head, killing him. I looked back in time to see him slump to the ground. I also heard his gun go off, the sound echoing around the alley.

I then saw Conner crash into the one that was standing guard. I heard a gun go off. I looked at Conner's unmoving form fearing the worst has happened. "Conner!" I whispered struggling against the guy that was still holding me. I could feel my lungs burn as I used up what little oxygen I had left.

"Elliot," Murphy said grabbing the cover from the toilet. He knocked the guy holding me on the head and I was dropped to the ground. I fell to my knees on the hard ground, gasping for air.

I stood up still gulping down air and looked at Conner again. I went over to him, trying to ignore the protest my knees were giving me, and grabbed one of his bloody wrists feeling for a pulse. Once I found it I looked up at Murphy and nodded.

"We need to get him some medical attention," I said standing. I saw that Murphy was holding a green paper bag.

I gave the bag a quizzical look and Murphy said, "Anything that could be of some worth off of those three." I nodded and looped one of Conner's still handcuffed arms around my neck. I put my arm around his waist and pulled.

"A little help would be nice," I told Murphy as I tried to heave his brother off the ground. Murphy went to Conner's other side and helped me get him up. We started to walk then. "Where are we gonna go?" I asked him. Neither of us had very much money so a trip to the hospital was out of the question.

"The church Conn and I go to has a medical ward in the back. We can go there," he told me.

"Lead the way," I told him letting him take control of where we were going. I thanked God that the church was so close to the apartment building. We stumbled our way back to the medical center at the back of the church.

After we got in all three of us were showed a room in the center. I sat on a bed on the opposite side of the room of the boys. The nurses that patched up our wounds were really nice. About half way through getting bandages Conner woke up.

"Good morning," I teased him once I saw his eyes open. "Glad to see you're alive."

"Aye me too," Murphy said rubbing his lips with his thumb. It was one of his nervous habits, that along with biting his nails. "Thought you fucking killed yourself." Murphy then smacked Conner on the back of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Conner asked rubbing the now sore spot on his head. When he moved his arm I could see the heavy bandages around his wrists.

"For being a fucking idiot," Murphy replied with a smile.

I giggled at them as a nurse put bandages over a large cut on my knee. That was the last of my injuries that needed helping. The only thing that was left were some fingerprint bruises. All the nurses left then. I got up and walked over to the boys.

"Was machen wir mit dem Geld tun?" (3) I asked them sitting on Murphy's bed. I knew that we were alone in the room but I still spoke a different language to be safe.

"Dare a qualcuno per tenere al sicuro per il momento," (4) Murphy replied switching languages.

"Rocco?" Conner suggested.

I shook my head and said, "Yo sé que él es tu mejor amigo chicos pero trabaja para la mafia. No sé si podemos confiar en eso." The boys gave me a look and I said, "Je sais qu'il ne serait probablement pas donner l'argent ou vous les gars mais cela pourrait arriver. Je dis que nous appelons l'Oncle Doc." (6)

"Okay," Murphy said after a few beats of silence. "I agree."

Conner stood along with Murphy as an elderly nurse came in to check on us. "We'll leave you to it," Conner said limping to the door. Murphy was alongside him, helping him walk.

After they shut the door I turned to the nurse. "Do happen to have a phone I could borrow?" I asked her.

"Of course. Wait here," she told me leaving to an adjacent room. I looked around the room and waited for the nurse to get back. That's when I broke down like a fucking baby. Sobs over took my entire body. I wrapped my arms around my torso as I gasped for breath and tears poured down my face.

I wasn't sure why I was crying. It was most likely because of the fact that the two men who quickly became my best friends were almost killed and I was almost raped.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" the nurse asked me, giving me a concerned look. It was a look that I had never gotten from my own mother. I also noticed that she had come back with a cell phone in her hand.

"I…I'm fine," I gasped out as I tried to quiet my crying. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my eyes. I knew that I looked like a mess seeing as I hadn't cleaned off my makeup from the night before, so it was probably all over my face now.

"Here's the phone," the nurse said. She set it on the counter.

I looked at her with a smile. "Thank you," I told her as she left the room. I grabbed the phone and took another deep breath. I dialed Uncle Doc's number thanking God that I had memorized it when I had first got to Boston.

"McGinty's Irish Pub," I heard my uncle answer after a few rings.

"Hi Uncle Doc," I said my voice still a little shaky after my sob fest.

"Ell-Elliot what are y-y-ya doing calling ta-ta bar?" he asked me. "Fuck! Ass!"

"Look I'm at Conner and Murphy's church with them. We may or may not have gotten into a little trouble with those Russians from the bar last night. We'll explain later, we just need you to get down here as soon as possible."

"Alright l-l-lass. I'll be th-there in a few minutes. H-H-Hold tight," he said before I heard him hang up. I rolled my eyes at him as I hung up the phone. I set it on the counter where I had found it. I then looked around the room again.

I spotted a sink with a mirror above it. I also saw some paper towels and smiled. At least I didn't have to look like I had been crying. I walked over to the sink and cleaned up my face. It felt good to get rid of the makeup. It left my face feeling clean and good.

After my face was back to its original state I walked from the room. I looked around the hallway and saw that Murphy and Conner were playing with a young boy with a green towel around his head. I walked towards them and as I got closer I saw that he was hooked up to a bunch of IVs.

Murphy was sitting on the bed next to him and Conner was standing in front of him. "Hey guys," I said sitting on the bed on the other side of the boy.

"Hey," Murphy said looking up at me. I could see the look in his eyes and I knew that he had heard me crying.

"Hey Elliot," Conner said as he slapped the boy's hands. The boy pulled his hands back and looked at me. He then looked in between the twins asking a silent question.

"It's okay she's with us," Murphy told him with a smile. He looked up at me. Under his thick lashes I could see his amazing blue eyes. I had never notice how amazing his eyes truly were. "This is Norman Troy Flanery."

"Nice to meet ya Norman," I said sticking my hand out. After a few beats the boy took it. "I'm Elliot Parker."

"Are you dating her?" he asked Murphy. It was the first time I had heard the boy speak.

"No," Murphy said with a low chuckle that made my heart beat a million times per second. "But I would like to." I looked over at him with a shocked expression. He wouldn't meet my eyes. But I mean I knew that he liked me and everything but I thought that we would just be friends. But was that what I really wanted?

I felt a tugging on my sleeve and I looked down into chocolate eyes. "My friend Murphy has a crush on you," Norman told me. "Will you please go out with him?"

I look between Conner and Murphy who were both smirking at me. I looked back to Norman and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "How much did they pay you to ask me that?" I said it loud enough that I knew that the boys heard it.

He looked between the boys not knowing what to say to me. A smirk wormed its way onto my face as the twins lost theirs. I thought about what I was going to say next knowing that in my heart it was 100 percent true.

I nudged Norman and leaned down to him again. "Don't worry about it though. But I do think that a date is in order." I knew that the boys couldn't hear me that time.

I pulled away from the boy. He looked at me with a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. I placed a finger to my lips and I knew that Norman would keep it quiet.

"Hey Norman do you want to play a game?" Conner asked as Murphy gave me a curious look. I only sweetly smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"So listen here. Put your hands out palm down. Now I'll be able to slap the top of your hand without you ever feeling my hands leave yours," Conner explained to the boy. "Ya' understand?" Norman nodded.

"Look at the ceiling. Sense our touch alone. Wait until you feel me move." I could see Norman look upward. Conner put his hands underneath the boys. I watched them wondering how he could possibly do it. That's when I saw Murphy's hand reach up and gently slap the boy's hand.

"So quick you couldn't even feel it go, could you?" Norman looked at Conner, his eyes glowing.  
"Let's try it again. Try it again. Look at the ceiling." The same thing happened as last time.

I hid my giggle about their antics behind my hand.

Suddenly the door opened. Our little group looked over to see Uncle Doc coming in. Conner, Murphy, and I all moved away from the young boy to talk to my uncle.

"Thanks for comin', Doc," Murphy said as he hopped down from the bed and patted my uncle on the back.

"Yea thanks for coming down," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my uncle pat my back and then I let him go.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened? A-a-are you g-guys all right?" he asked as he took in the appearance of all three of us.

"We're alive," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"An F.B.I. agent came by the bar and he left me his c-c-c. He left me his c-c-c Oh, he fuckin' gave me this. Fuck! Ass!" I heard the nuns at the end of the hall gasp as they heard my uncle swear. I gave them the evil eye until they looked away. "What are you gonna do?"

"We oughta turn ourselves in, tell him it was self-defense," Conner said looking at the card. At least until Murphy took it from his hand and then I took it from Murphy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what he s-s-said," Uncle Doc told us.

I looked up from the card. "How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone," I said looking at the boys.

"Don't k-know. He d-d-didn't say."

"All right. Listen, Doc, we need you to do us a favor," Murphy said taking the card back and looking at it again.

"A-a-anything," my uncle replied. I smiled thinking of just how awesome my elderly uncle really was.

"Just hold on to this for us. We're gonna come back for it when we get out," Conner said as he handed the green paper bag over.

"Right. Fuck! Ass!" I heard more gasps from the nuns. I ignored them and instead gave my uncle a last hug as he left. I wasn't sure when I was going to see him again.

That's when I saw Conner limping with Murphy helping to support him heading for the door. I walked behind them but stopped when I reached Norman. "None of that cursing was directed at you," I told the boy. "He's... He's a bit different. I'll see ya around." I patted the boy's arm as I jogged to catch up with the boys.

I ducked under Conner's other arm and helped support him. "So lass what did you tell Norman to keep from us?" Murphy asked looking at me over the top of Conner's bent head.

"Oh nothing," I teased him not meeting his eyes. "Volo te hoc ex iusta." (7)

"I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound good," Conner teased his brother.

I shot him a look. "Who says that wasn't about you Conner?" Conner gave me a horrified look. All the way to the police station the boys kept questioning me about what I said but I wouldn't tell them. Of course it wasn't anything bad but who says they need to know that.

It was a slow walk to the station but we made it there all the same. As we walked in I heard someone talking.

"Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights is gonna spook 'em. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston. Thanks for comin' out!"

The boys and I were standing on one side of a long row of desks. As we walked in the man at the other end watched us with an open mouth. He had longish blonde hair and a suit on.

"You'd probably have better luck with a beer," Murphy said.

"Aye you would," Conner spoke.

"Oh any alcohol you have on hand for that matter," I joked taking on the boys' accent. I had listened to them talk over the past week and had figured that after all the training I had I could easily copy them. I had their accent down almost perfectly.

I watched as one cop at the end put his head in his hand. "Oh, fuck," I saw him say. We were too far away to hear it but just the way he was acting I guesses that it was somewhere along those lines.

"Hey, Greenly. Onion bagel, cream cheese," the man at the other line of desks said. I figured that the way he was standing and the fact that he was giving orders he had to be the F.B.I guy that gave his card to Uncle Doc.

I watched as he slowly walked towards us. "So are you three the MacManus brothers and the Parker girl?"

"Aye," Murphy said. "I'm Murphy. And this is my twin brother Conner."

"I'm Elliot," I said as the detective's eyes flashed in my direction.

"Well I'm agent Paul Smecker and I'd like to ask you guys a few questions if you don't mind."

(1) It's the fucking morning and I have one hell of a headache so shut the fuck up. (Latin)

(2) You're a fucking bitch! You can't even handle a dumb bar fight! You guys are all going to hell! (Latin)

(3) What are we going to do with the money? (German)

(4) Give it to someone to keep safe for now. (Italian)

(5) I know that he's your guys' best friend but he works for the mob. I don't know if we can trust that. (Spanish)

(6) I know that he probably wouldn't give up the money or you guys but still it could happen. I say we call Uncle Doc. (French)

(7) Just the fact that I want to go out with you. (Latin)

**AN: I know I didn't end this one the way I usually do but there is just so much going on that this chapter would have gone on for like 3,000 more words and I'm lazy right now so I just cut it off there. Now please review! I really love hearing from you guys and knowing how I am doing! **

**Also if you like Harry Potter please read my FredXHermione stories! I think I just have something with twins seeing as Fred and George are my favorite characters in Harry Potter. Oh well! **


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: I had the day off of school today which is why I'm updating. Sorry this chapter is so long. It just kinda ran away from me length wise. But anywho I still hope that you enjoy it! And reviews are required! Please and thank you! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know, nothing would ever happen to them though, or maybe not, wait and see. And I know! I knew that I had to give the little boy a name so I figured why not name him after the three people who made this movie real. And no, Norman doesn't really get them together. Well I guess he kinda does becasue he makes Elliot really realize that she wants more than just friendship with Murphy but then...well read the chapter and you'll figure it out.**

**MissXara: Glad that you like it! The questioning is definitly different seeing as Elliot is there. But thanks so much for the compliments! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I'm so glad that you are liking it.**

**Okay one last thing before the chapter starts, I get to see Norman Reedus live! My best friend and I are going to a Walking Dead convention near where we live, well it's not really close seeing as it's five hours away but this might be the only chance we get to see him live! **

**Well I hope that you don't hate me for bragging and enjoy the chapter!**

- Chapter Five -

"Well I'm agent Paul Smecker and I'd like to ask you guys a few questions if you don't mind."

I looked over to the boys. My brown eyes meet light blue then electric blue. I could see that they didn't want to from their facial expressions, but I knew we had to if we were gonna go free on this one.

"Alright," I said after a few moments. "We'll answer your questions. But first we would like to call someone."

"Okay, the phone is to your left. Take as much time as needed," Smecker said as he jerked his head in the direction of the phone.

"Thanks," I said. "Non si preoccupi. Tutto quello che sto per fare è chiamare Rocco per i vestiti ed i vostri rosari. Non dovrebbe volerci molto." (1) I whispered to the boys. I slipped Conner's arm off of me and walked to the phone.

I quickly dialed the number that Conner and Murphy made me memorize. They told me to call Rocco if I was ever in trouble and couldn't reach them.

"Hello?" Rocco asked after a few rings.

"Hey Roc, its Elliot. Look Murph, Conn, and I ran into some trouble," I told him.

"What the fuck happened to you three?" he asked.

"Let's just say that those Russians like to fuck everything up," I said looking around the police station.

"Elliot…" Rocco started to say but I cut him off.

"Listen to me Roc. Don't ask questions now. I just need you get my backpack from the bar. Uncle Doc should know where it is. I also need you to go to the boys' apartment and get clothes for them along with their rosaries." I felt like a drill sergeant telling orders to someone. It was something that I had really never done before.

"Okay I think I got it. Backpack from Doc, clothes and rosaries for the boys," Rocco repeated back to me.

"Thanks Rocco. We'll see you soon," I told him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked to see Murphy standing there. "Roc hold on. Someone wants to talk to ya,"

"Hey man," I heard Murphy say to his friend. I walked away not wanting to intrude in their conversation.

I walked back out to the row of desks and saw that Conner was swaying slightly. I quickly rushed over to him. I put on of his arms around my shoulders and my arms around his waist.

That's when Murphy came back. "Okay, we're ready now," he told Smecker taking his place on Conner's other side.

"Perfect," Smecker said turning around. "Hey Dolly, get four cups of coffee and box of doughnuts will ya'." I saw a man with neck length brown hair and facial hair get up and fetch the things he wanted.

After all four of us had a coffee and Secker had a box of doughnuts he led us back to an interrogation room. As we walked in I noticed that it had a metal table in the middle with three chairs on side and one on the other.

I sat down in the middle with Conner and Murphy on either side of me. I felt the best protected this way and I think the boys felt best this way as well. I took a sip of my coffee as Smecker placed the box in the middle of the table along with some napkins.

I watched as both Murphy and Conner reached for the fried dough in the box in the middle of the table. I giggled as they both reached for the same one at the same time.

"Hand it over!" Murphy growled.

"No, I got it first!" Conner complained.

"Hand it the fuck over," Murphy said slapping his brother's hand. I knew that I had to intervene before this turned into World War III.

"Cur ego semper adepto adhæsit cum ones ut pugnam?" (2) I asked as I grabbed the doughnut out of their hands. I looked between them before I took a large bite out of it.

"Aw come on," Conner complained.

"Ladies first boys," I teased them taking another bite. Smecker just watched us with a small smile on his face.

"Alright let's get down to business he said taking out a tape recorder. "This conversation is going to be recorded. Just answer to the best of your knowledge."

I watched as he went to press the button but Murphy stopped him. "Excuse me, sir. Please." He leaned into me and Conner. "Was sagen wir ihm über die Waffen und Geld?" (3)

I looked at Conner, then at Murphy. "Wir haben gerade auf und ging. Bum müssen ihn gerollt haben, bevor die Polizei dort ankam," (4) I replied thinking fast on my feet.

"Wenn ich jemals brauchen eine weitere Lüge, ich frage sie," (5) Conner joked. Murphy and I both chuckled. I guess becoming a good liar was something that all actresses could do.

"Okay, we're ready," Murphy said leaning back in his chair.

I saw Smecker push the record button and then he spoke to us, "You guys are not under oath here. Just answer the questions. I'm assuming you knew these guys from before?" He held out a sliver container that had cigarettes in it.

I saw Murphy take one and put it his lips. Conner took one as well and threw it onto his napkin. I took one and placed it behind my ear. I used to carry my pencils there seeing as I lost them all the time. It was just an old and comforting habit.

After Smecker took the container back Conner answered him, "We met them last night."

"They had some pretty interesting bandages. Know anything about that?" the detective asked us. I shared a look with the boys.

"They came into my Uncle's bar wanting him to shut down early. Of course having it full of drunk Irishmen on St. Paddy's day, the idea didn't go over well," I started. When I spoke I noticed that I had kept the Irish accent. Oh well. If I was in with the boys, I was in with the boys.

"So what happened?" Smecker asked.

"Well Chekov punched one of our good friends in the face," Murphy explained.

"And then we told them off but they must not have liked what we said," Conner continued.

"That's only because you yelled at them in Russian," I chimed in looking at the two men on either side of me.

"Were all three of you involved in the fighting?" he asked.

I shook my head thinking back to the fight. "I wasn't but the boys were. But I may have said some not to nice things that probably didn't help the situation," I told him.

"Well during the fight Chekov got knocked out and then when he woke up we lit his ass on fire," Murphy said. I stifled a giggle behind my hand as he continued. "The one that was standing guard I had hit over the head with a couple bottles of wine. And the one who had our girl here Conner shoved into a mirror."

"And after all three of them were out cold and we had a few more drinks we ended up going home," Conner said.

Smecker gave us a confused look and asked, "You all live together?"

I chuckled. "No. I live next door but I had forgotten my key to my apartment at the bar so I slept over," I explained.

"Well the next morning just after we had woke up the Russians burst into our apartment," Conner said. Smecker held out a lighter and we all lit or cigarettes.

"They cuffed Conner to the toilet and dragged me and Murph outside," I explained. I took a deep drag on my smoke to help calm my nerves. It was all still so recent in my mind that I could have been raped and killed that I had a hard time talking about it.

"So how did all of you make it out alive then?" Smecker asked looking at the bandages we had on and the bruises on my neck.

"I pulled the toilet up and went to the roof. From up above I could see my brother on his knees with a gun to his head and Elliot held only by her throat about to get raped," Conner explained.

I couldn't even imagine what the scene must have looked like to him as he dropped from the sky.

"So you dropped the toilet on the one who was holding your brother," Smecker supplied. He was obviously a lot smarter than I had thought for figuring that one out.

"Aye, and then I fell onto the one who was standing guard," Conner said taking a drag on his cigarette. "I blacked out after that. I didn't wake up until later."

"Can you two fill me in on what happened after that?" Smecker asked me and Murphy.

"Aye. Well after Conner fell on the guy standing guard Murphy came to my rescue. I was still being strangled and he hit the guy in the back of his head so that I was free," I explained. "I then went to make sure that Conner wasn't dead."

"So basically you two ended up killing three Russian mobsters with nothing but a toilet and your bare hands?" Smecker asked the boys, pointing his cigarette at them for emphasis.

"Aye you could say that," Conner said tapping the ashes off of his cigarette into an empty cup.

"So, how is it that you guys are fluent in Russian?" the detective asked the boys, a smile on his face.

"We paid attention in school," Conner said tapping off his cigarette.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Smecker asked.

"Aye. Our mother insisted on it," Murphy replied.

"French?" Smecker asked.

"Comment pensez-vous qu'il figurait tout cela sans parler de nous?" (6) Murphy asked. The way the words flowed from his mouth made my heart go crazy.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Smecker said with a smile.

"Non ne ho idea. Forse qualcuno ha visto e parlato," (7) Conner said switching languages on the detective.

"What's that?" he asked looking between the three of us.

I stifled a chuckle behind my hand as Conner replied, "It's Italian."

"Níl in ár fear chomharsanacht. A gcéad hÉireann. Aon duine cainteanna próistí. Tréimhse," (8) Murphy said switching into a language I didn't know. It must have been their native language from Ireland. I wondered what that would sound like whispering dirty things in my ear.

I almost missed what Conner was saying. "Entonces creo que es muy, muy bueno." (9)

"Can you speak anything?" Smecker asked looking at me.

"Bueno, yo puedo hablar este idioma. (10) Insieme a questo. (11) Aussi celui-ci. (12) Tum demum haec cursus. (13)" I said.

"What are those?" Smecker asked me.

"Spanish, Italian, French, and Latin," I replied taking a drag on my cigarette before tapping the ashes on the end off.

"What are you guys doin' workin' at a friggin' meat packing plant and you at a bar?" Smecker asked us with a smile. I looked at the boys not exactly sure how to answer that.

"Agent Smecker?" a uniformed cop asked coming into the room.

"Yeah?" Smecker asked looking from us to the cop.

"The press is everywhere; they're just goin' nuts for these guys. I don't know what you wanna do," the cop said.

"You're not being charged. It's up to you. You wanna talk to 'em?" Smecker asked looking back to us.

"Absolutely not," Conner said. I looked at him confused but didn't argue.

"No pictures either," Murphy said. I looked at him the same way but again said nothing.

"Is there any way that we could stay here?" I asked thinking once again on my feet. I looked at the cop knowing he would have an answer.

"Yeah. You know, we have an extra holding cell you guys can," he paused mid sentence and looked at Smecker. "Can they stay?"

"Well, we'll have to check with your mom. But it's okay with me if your friends sleep over," Smecker said with a smirk on his face.

I, being the polite one, tried to stifled my laugh with a cough. The boys on the other hand let out full on laughs. Murphy's was the most amazing sound. It was high and slightly little kidish. But to me it was pure perfection and I wouldn't change it.

Smecker stood and grabbed his suit coat. I didn't even notice that he had taken it off. "Time to feed the dogs," he said heading for the door.

"I can show you guys back to the cell if you would like," the cop said. I looked at the boys and we nodded at each other.

I smiled at the cop and stood, "That would be great." The cop smiled back at me. He turned and led us from the room and to a cell in the far back of the station.

"Here's where you can stay for the night," the cop said opening the cell door. Inside there were two beds bolted to the floor. Each had a few blankets on them. That was the entire cell.

"Can we get another bed in here?" I asked the cop, turning from looking at the cell to looking at the cop. I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Of course. I'll go get one now," he said turning away from me. As soon as he was out of ear shot I looked at the twins.

"Do you think Rocco's here yet?" I asked them.

Murphy and Conner stared at me. "Why do you ask?" Murphy asked me. I tugged at Murphy's shirt. Sure it was long enough to be a dress, but it was still a very short dress.

"Lass, we've seen ya in your underwear. You got nothing to be embarrassed about," Conner joked winking at me. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"It's not you two I'm worry about," I hissed at them. "It's all of them." The brothers looked over my shoulders and saw the group of police huddled at the opening of the cell.

"We'll fuck up anyone who tries to touch you," Murphy growled. I felt my heart beat faster with his protectiveness.

"Thank you guys," I said wrapping my arms around there necks. I had to stand on my tip toes to do it, but I still hugged them. I felt their arms go around my waist protectively.

"Lass you're nearly part of the family," Conner said as I released them.

"Hey do you guys want to play cards?" one of the plain clothed cops asked as he moved into the cell. I recognized him as Greenly, the one who Smecker made go out for bagel runs.

"Sure thing green beans," Murphy said flopping onto one of the beds. I moved out of the cell door way and leaned up against the cement wall.

"Why not," Conner said sitting next to his brother.

Two other men moved into the room. I recognized one to Dolly and the other was Duffy. All three were detectives who were working on our case.

"So what does the winner get?" Duffy asked as Greenly started to deal out cards.

I stood and walked to the boys. "What about a kiss from me?" Five shocked faces looked back at me.

"I'm good with that," Greenly said as he took out breath spray.

"A little cocky are we green beans," I teased him. I swear that I saw him choke on the minty spray. "So boys get started."

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched the boys played. After about ten minutes only Greenly and Murphy were left.

"Hey, Rocco, how you doin'?" I heard someone down the hall of cells call. I looked up from the cards to see Rocco coming down the hallway. Only Rocco would know someone in jail.

"Hey!" I heard him call back.

"Rocco!" Murphy yelled like a little boy when he saw his friend. He jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey man," Conner said patting Rocco's back. I just smiled and looked on at their happy little reunion.

"Come on Elliot," Rocco called to me with his arms open. I stood and walked into his embrace.

"Hey Rocco," I said as he released me. That's when he bent over.

"What have you got there?" Conner asked him. I watched as the Italian pulled out two beaded necklaces. "Very nice." Both brothers took their own rosaries.

"Oh, Murph, I also found what you wanted," Rocco told the darker twin, winking at him. I looked between the two men confused. That's when I saw Greenly flip over Murphy's cards out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I won!" Greenly yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Aye you might have but she's still my girl," Murphy called to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me to him so that we were flush against each other. He looked down at me with those blue eyes. The position I was in reminded me of another time.

Suddenly a pair of lips were on mine in a gentle kiss.

In the background I could hear people yelling and wolf whistling at us. When Murphy pulled away from me I was breathing hard.

"Donc, allez-vous me dire ce que vous a dit peu de Norman?" (14) he whispered into my ear.

"Seul le fait que je n'ai jamais voir un autre homme avec qui j'ai envie de déchirer les vêtements plus grands que toi en ce moment." (15) I whispered a little breathlessly. I felt him shiver when I pulled back and my lips grazed his ear.

"God it fucking took you long enough to finally confess your feelings," I heard Conner joke.

"Hey Conner at least I got myself a girl!" Murphy yelled at his brother. I smiled at him as he looked back at me. I could see the lust in his eyes.

I pulled away from him and turned around so that I could look at the people in the cell. I smiled as Murphy put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I felt him rest his head on top of mine and I snuggled close to him.

Everyone in the cell started to talk then. I basically just nodded and smiled at people. Then I pulled away from Murphy. "I'll be right back," I told him.

I grabbed my backpack from the floor where Rocco had dropped it. I could feel Murphy's eyes on me the entire time. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked to see Conner standing there. "I'll go with ya'," he told me.

"Conn, we're in a police station for fucks sake. I don't need an escort everywhere I go," I hissed at him jerking my shoulder out from under his hand. I quickly left the cell and walked to the bathroom. I let myself into a stall.

I took a deep breath to help calm myself. I pulled out my jeans and black tee shirt. I took off Murphy's shirt and put my own clothes on. I love the feeling of actually having pants on again.

I walked from the stall and looked in the mirror. I pulled out a binder that I kept around my wrist and pulled my hair into a pony tail. From my face my eyes traveled lower to see the finger marks that were sticking up from my shirt collar. I sighed and looked away from my reflection.

I headed out from the bathroom and walked back to our cell. I saw that another round of cards had started on a third bed that sat in the middle of the two that were there.

I smiled and walked over to where Greenly sat. I bent over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. I could feel Murphy's eyes on me as I did it. "There's your kiss big boy," I whispered in his ear. I pulled away from him and giggled as his face went bright red.

I walked over to one of the unoccupied beds and sat against the wall. I set my backpack on the floor but not before grabbing out my favorite pen and my song book. I guess that I had forgotten that it was in there, but now I was thankful that it was.

I opened the book to the last song I had written. The title at the top said Hallelujah. It was sad slow song that had come to me in a dream.

"What's this?" Murphy asked me as he laid down next to me.

"It's nothing," I replied shutting the book. Murphy grabbed the book from my hands and opened it to the page I was on. He sat up and began to read the lyrics.

"Murphy no!" I cried reaching over his back to grab back my book.

"Come on lass, you can trust me," he said as he finished reading my most recent lyrics.

"Murphy those are personal," I whined as I got my hands on the book. I pulled the book from his hands and cradled it to my chest.

"Is that a song?" he asked. I nodded and looked down. "I didn't know that you could write music. Can you sing it for me?"

I looked up at him startled. "I can't. This song needs a guitar in order to be sung. Mine was stolen from me when I was living on the streets."

The card game had stopped as Murphy and I fought. That's when I saw Murphy nod at Conner.

Then Greenly spoke up, "I think that one of the other cops has a guitar that you could barrow."

"Well go get it," Murphy said. I watched as Greenly got up and left the cell. The other detectives followed him out.

The cell was silent as we waited for the boys to return. I kept sending Murphy death glares but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

After a few minutes Greenly came back holding an acoustic guitar. He handed it to me and I quickly tuned it.

I cleared my throat and started to sing. "_I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair. She broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Maybe I've been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. There was a time you'd let me know, what's real and going on below, but now you never show it to me do you? Remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._"

Everyone was silent as I played the last chord. I looked around the room. Everyone broke out clapping. My face turned pink as I looked down. When I looked up again, Murphy's eyes meet mine. My blush deepened and he looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

After the clapping died down Conner spoke, "Well fellas it's been a long day. We would like to get some sleep if ya' don't mind."

"Of course not," Greenly said standing. I handed him the guitar back and our hands brushed together. "Goodnight," he said winking at me.

I giggled as I heard Murphy playfully growl, "Hey green beans, hands off my girl." Murphy then put his arm around my waist and pulled me next to him.

Greenly rolled his eyes as Dolly and Duffy said their goodbyes as well.

"Hey Rocco!" Murphy called as his friend went to leave. "Thanks man. We'll see ya' soon."

"No problem. What are friends for anyways?" Rocco asked as he came over and gave Murphy a brotherly hug.

"Hey where's my hug?" Conner complained. Rocco looked over at him. I could already see the plan forming in his head. He stood and ran full out at Conner. Both men fell to the bed as Rocco tackled Conner. "Get off me you motherfucker. You weigh a ton!"

Murphy and I laughed at their antics.

After a few moments Conner ended up on top of Rocco. How that happened I'm not really sure but it did.

"Whose your daddy now motherfucker," Conner taunted the Italian beneath him.

Murphy only laughed harder at them. I just got up and walked over to the two wrestling men. I grabbed an ear on both of them.

"Ow fuck!" Conner said as I dug my nails into his earlobe.

"Shit!" Rocco yelled as I did the same thing to him.

"Now boys," I said in the best mother voice I could. "Let's all play nice." I looked between the two men until we heard a thump. I looked over to see a now empty bed and then heard Murphy's laugh coming from the floor. I rolled my eyes at the boys and let of them.

I walked to the middle bed and crawled under the covers. From underneath them I called, "Goodbye Rocco!"

"Goodbye lovely!" I heard him call back. I heard the brother say their goodbyes then the cell door close. I knew from the silence that they were planning something.

Suddenly I felt hands tickling my sides.

"Conner! Murphy!" I yelled between bouts of laughter. "Knock it off!"

"Never!" they yelled at the same time. They way they said it reminded me of another pair of twins. Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter.

That's when an idea came to me. I knew how to get them to stop, or at least Murphy to stop.

"Murphy MacManus if you don't stop I'll never kiss you again!"

A set of hands left my sides. "Conner get your fuckin' hands off her," I heard him say to his twin.

Now my sides were hand free and I could breath normally again. I stuck my head out from under the covers and saw Murphy's face. I burst out laughing at it.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't kiss you again?" I asked him as I calmed myself down.

"That was just mean lass," he told me as he helped me sit up. I took a deep breath as Conner and Murphy looked at each other.

"What is it?" I asked looking at them, fearing that I had taken it too far.

"Well lass, since my brother here has taken quite the liken to ya', we decided to get ya' this," Conner said handing me a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"What the hell guys?" I asked as I took the box. I looked from it to their faces. "You don't ever have to get me anything again. No matter what."

"Just fucking open it," Murphy said with a low chuckle. The sound made my heart skip a beat as I tore open the paper. I opened the black box underneath and saw a beaded necklace.

I pulled out the almost white rosary and let it hang from my hand. Tears came to my eyes as I watched it turn. It looked exactly like the boys' but the color was different.

"Thank you," I whispered looking at them. I put my arms around their necks and pulled them into another hug.

"You're very welcome lass," Conner whispered in my ear. Murphy didn't say anything but only kissed my temple, the message was still the same though.

I released my boys and dropped the rosary around my neck. "It looks beautiful on ya'," Murphy told me. I looked up from the necklace and smiled at him.

"You two should get some sleep," Conner told us as he moved to the bed on my left.

"Aye you're right," I said snuggling down into my bed. I heard Murphy move to the bed on my right.

"Come and sleep over here lass," Murphy said patting the space in his bed.

"Sorry but I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight if you don't mind."

I saw Murphy shrug his shoulders at my response. I then watched as he took off his shirt.

"Bastard," I said closing my eyes and rolling over. I opened my eyes to see an equally shirtless Conner looking at me. "Fuck." I turned and laid on my back. "Why must I be surrounded by hot shirtless men all the fucking time?" I asked the ceiling.

"Because you're just that fucking lucky," Murphy replied. I pulled my hand from under my sheets and flicked him off without even looking at him.

"Well that's not very nice," Conner said noticing my actions. I did the same thing to him. "Hey Murphy, I mo thuairimse, is gá dúinn a mhúineadh Elliot anseo ceacht faoi fir MacManus." (16)

The only thing I got out of that was my name, Murphy's name, and their last name. "I don't know what you just said but I don't like it," I told them still refusing to look to the sides of me.

"Aontaím. Sílim go bhfuil gá léi a mhúineadh ceacht,"(17) Murphy replied still using their native tongue.

"leanúint mo luaidhe," (18) I heard Conner say as his bed squeaked. I knew that he had gotten out of it.

I turned my head to look at him but instead was met with an eyeful of jeans. I rolled over and was met with Murphy's jeans. I rolled onto my back so that I didn't have to look at them.

"Utinam vobis duo adepto futuo a me!" (19) I yelled at them.

Assuming that they understood what I was yelling at them they moved closer.

"Cur me?" (20) I asked. I closed my eyes and felt my bed sag with added weight. I could feel myself getting squished between two bodies. That's when I brought my elbow back and my leg forward.

I heard two grunts at the same time then two thumps. I smiled and stretched out on my now empty bed.

"Conn, I don't think we can fool her," Murphy said standing up, trying to keep of the leg I had kicked.

"I agree Murph," Conner replied holding his chest where my elbow had made contact.

"Just be glad it wasn't your face!" I called to them as I shut my eyes. Before I fell asleep I heard them crawl back into their beds. That night I fell asleep knowing that I was safe with my Irishmen.

(1) Don't worry. All I'm gonna do is call Rocco for clothes and your rosaries. It shouldn't take long. (Italian)

(2) Why do I always get stuck with the ones that fight? (Latin)

(3) What do we tell him about the guns and money? (German)

(4) We just up and left. Bum must have rolled him before the police got there. (German)

(5) If I ever need another lie, I'm asking her. (German)

(6) How do you think he figured all this out without talking to us? (French)

(7) I have no idea. Maybe someone saw and talked. (Italian)

(8) Not in our neighborhood man. A percent Irish. No one talks to cops. Period. (Irish)

(9) Then I guess he's just really, really good. (Spanish)

(10)Well I can speak this language. (Spanish)

(11) Along with this one. (Italian)

(12) Also this one (French)

(13) And finally this one as well as German. (Latin)

(14) Are you going to tell me what you told little Norman? (French)

(15) Only the fact that I've never see another man who I've wanted to rip clothes off more than you right now. (French)

(16) Hey Murphy, I think we need to teach Elliot here a lesson about MacManus men. (Irish)

(17) I agree. I think that she needs to be taught a lesson. (Irish)

(18) Follow my lead. (Irish)

(19)Would you two get the fuck away from me! (Latin)

(20)Why me? (Latin)

**AN: Wow, such a long chapter. Sorry about that again but I just had to jam pack everything in. Oh so the song that Elliot sings is Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright from the Shrek Soundtrack. I heard it on Pandora when I was writing the last chapter and I thought that it fit in perfectly for this story. Well anywho please review now! I really want to know what you think of such a long chapter!**


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: So I know that this isn't as long as my other chapters for this story but I wasn't sure where this part fit in, so I just made it its own chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! And remember to Review! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! That was such a fun and romantic part to write! But anywho I guess yea they're dating, they just haven't admitted it yet. I haven't really thought about Conner having someone. That would just make everything seem a little too perfect...especially in a world like this one. If I end up doing The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, I might have Conner end up with someone but right now I want to focus on Elliot and Murphy!**

**Now onto the chapter! **

- Chapter Six –

"Who so ever shed my blood; by man shall his blood be shed. For in the image of God may deem a man."

I gasped and sat up in bed. I was propped up by my arms and my chest was to the ceiling, like I was being lifted on some invisible string. My head was tipped back so that I was staring at the ceiling. Water dripped onto my face and into my hair.

"Destroy all that which is evil," I heard from my left.

"So that which is good may flourish," I heard from my right.

I ignored both Irishmen as I was pulled into a trance. "Harm no innocent, destroy those who harm, protect those you care for so that no harm comes to them. Et pastores erimus, domine, tibi. Virtutis suæ descendit egrediebatur a manu tua. Qui pedes nostros, utque celer exequi mandatum tuum. Nos mos derivabitur flumen foras ad te, et gravidas, et turgens animae. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." (1)

"Elliot!" I heard two people yell at the same time. I gasped again breaking free of whatever had a hold on me. It felt like the entire time that I had been in a trance I hadn't taken a breath. I took in as much air as I could as I looked between the boys. Who were now sitting on either side of me.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked as I began to breath normally again.

Conner and Murphy shared a look. "We're not sure ourselves," Murphy said.

"We think that God is sending us on a mission," Conner said as he rubbed the cross on his rosary.

"We think that you may be coming with us," Murphy said as he pushed back some a few strands of my soaked hair behind my ear.

"But why would God send me on a mission? I haven't believed in religion in a long time," I told the boys, the weight of the rosary that now hung around my neck weighing down what I was saying.

"I don't know but from what you said it seemed like you're supposed to be our guardian angel," Conner told me.

"But I can't protect you. I can barely protect myself, let alone you dumb fucks," I said. "Wait what was I saying?" I couldn't even remember talking.

There was another look shared between the brothers. "I'll ya' handle this one Murph," Conner said giving his brother a pat on his back.

"Go raibh maith agat le haghaidh aon rud motherfucker duit!,"(2) Murphy hissed at his brother so that he didn't wake up any of the other inmates. "Come on," he said taking my hand. He pulled me from my cot to his. He laid down and I did the same next to him. He draped his arm over my waist and put my head on his chest.

I listened to his steady heartbeat until light snores drifted over from the other cot. "Lass," he whispered softly in my ear. "Ya' talked about harm. Ya' said 'Harm no innocent, destroy those who harm, protect those you care for so that no harm comes to them.'" Hearing him repeat the words made me remember what I had said. "Then you spoke Latin. I'm sure what you said but I knew the last line."

"What was it?" I whispered pulling back so that I could look into his eyes.

"In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." The Latin rolled of his tongue in a practiced way. I knew that he had said the words before but why, I wasn't sure.

"In the name of the father, of the son, and the Holy Spirit?" I asked. "Why would I have said that?"

"It sounded like you were saying a prayer when ya' said the Latin part," Murphy told me. I shook my head. I hadn't said a prayer in years.

That's when the force of what I was supposed to do hit me. I had to keep these two men, one who was like my brother and one who was my lover, from getting killed as they cleaned the filth from the Boston streets. Tears started to roll down my face.

I turned my back to Murphy and started to shake with silent sobs. I couldn't stop them from coming. They just came.

"Hey, hey sshh, it'll be alright," Murphy whispered in my ear. He still had his arms around my waist and he pulled my close to him.

I turned again in his arms to look at him. "What if I fuck up?" I whispered. "What happens if I fail?"

"You won't fail." The way he said it with such honesty and convection that I believed him. At least for the time being I did. "Mon ange, tu ne pourrais jamais rien fait de mal," (3) he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sensations that his whispering gave me.

Suddenly a pillow hit the back of my head. "Hey! Well you two lovebirds shut it! I'm trying to get some fucking sleep over here!" we heard from across the cell.

"Shut the fuck up Conn," I teased him throwing the pillow back. I saw the Irishman roll his eyes before rolling over in his cot.

"We should get some sleep. I fell like tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day," Murphy told me.

I gently pressed my lips to his. "Goodnight," I whispered before turning in his arms once again.

"Bonne nuit mon ange," (4) he whispered against my neck. I felt goosebumps raise where his breath hit my skin.

I snuggled into his warmth as he adjusted his hold on me. His right arm was now around my waist and his left arm wrapped around my chest and was gripping my shoulder. I smiled at how protective he was, even in sleep.

That's how I fell asleep. Wrapped in my Irishman's arms and my mission pushed to the back of my mind. I sighed and wished that this night could go on forever.

Unfortunately, wishes don't always come true.

(1) And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We will flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. (Latin)

(2) Thanks for nothing you motherfucker! (Irish)

(3) My angel, you could never do anything wrong. (French)

(4) Goodnight my angel. (French)

**AN: God I wish I had a guy like Murphy to say sweet and romantic things in French to me! Well anywho please review now! It only takes a few seconds and feedback of anykind is welcome! **


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Wow I really love you guys. I've updated like three times in the past week. Well anywho please enjoy this and again sorry for the length. These chapters just seem to run away with me! Please review as well! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know the missions are going to be way different with Elliot there. And I can't guarantee that she won't get hurt. Well that's all I can say about, but stayed tuned for what will happen! Also gald that you are enjoying this story so much!**

** MissXara: I hope you like what I've done with the first mission and of course everything that happened afterward. I know and I think that you'll like this chapter as well! **

**Well anywho enjoy!**

- Chapter Seven -

The next morning was rough. I woke up still wrapped in Murphy's arms. The sun was streaming through the little window we had.

I unwrapped myself from Murphy and sat up with a groan. I was so not a morning person. I groaned and stretched as the events from the middle of the night came flooding back to me.

I knew that I had to keep the boys safe even if it meant putting my own life on the line. I could feel two sets of eyes on me as I looked up from the floor. Conner and Murphy both had shirts on and were staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking between the two men.

"Just making sure that you're alright after what happened," Murphy said pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. My breath hitched as he ran his hand down the side of my face and my neck.

"Murphy," I whispered. I could see him leaning in to kiss me when we heard a loud obnoxious beeping sound.

"What the fuck is that?" Conner asked looking at the spot between Murphy and me.

Murphy dug around in the sheets until he pulled out a little black object. "It's that fuckin' Russian's pager," he told us holding it out to his brother. Conner took it and pushed a button so that it stopped beeping.

"Let's go," Conner said standing. All three of us stood and grabbed our coats. We shrugged them on and then made our way out of the cell.

As we walked through the cell block Murphy grabbed my hand. My fingers fit perfectly where the spaces in his hands were. I smiled at the amazing feeling and leaned my head on his shoulder.

We walked out into the main office area and a cheer from everyone around went up. Murphy raised his arms and my one arm into the air. I rolled my eyes yet smiled at the gesture.

"How are ya?" One of the cops asked as Murphy gave him a high five. I saw Conner up ahead doing the same thing.

"Keep the faith, man," I heard him tell a newly arrested man.

"Fuckin' blow me," the guy responded.

I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the three detectives on our case.

"Have you got a pen?" Conner asked. I had no idea what he needed a pen for but I didn't say anything.

I saw Greenly turn to the desk behind him and reply, "Yeah. Here you go."

"Thanks. Be right back," Conner told us giving Murphy an affectionate pat on the stomach.

"Good morning, son. How are ya?" Dolly asked looking between us.

Murphy grabbed his hand and said "Good morning."

"We'd be honored if you would join us," Duffy joked handing Murphy and me coffee. Our hands dropped as we each took the offered brew.

"How are you this lovely morning beautiful?" Greenly asked me with a smile.

"If ya had a lass of your own maybe you'd see," Murphy teased him putting the hand that had been holding mine around my waist. Greenly only rolled his eyes.

"See this?"Dolly asked holding out this morning's newspaper.

"What's this?" Murphy asked dropping his arm from around me and taking the paper. We both read the headline. "Saints and their Angel?" I could already see the plans forming in Murphy's head.

He put the newspaper down and dipped his finger into his coffee. "Body of Christ. Body of Christ," he said as flicked the hot liquid at the detectives. I took few steps then I giggled at his childlike antics glad that I wasn't getting a face full of coffee. The other detectives laughed as well.

"You're not free from it either," he told me, grabbing my waist.

"Murphy let me go!" I playfully whined as I tried to pry off his hand.

I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Et pourquoi voudrais-je vous laisser aller?" (1) I shivered at the sensation his words gave me, but luckily no one saw it.

That's when Conner returned. I wasn't exactly sure of where he went but I didn't dare ask in front of the detectives.

"So Elliot, when did you learn to play guitar?" Duffy asked me. I blushed and looked down.

"I went to a music and theater school for nine years," I told them looking up. "That's where I learned the languages I speak, sing, and play guitar. I can also play piano, but I prefer the guitar."

"Damn girl," Greenly said trying to lighten the mood. I looked at him and smiled, trying to silently thank him with my eyes. I knew he got the message when I saw him nod back at me.

"Abbiamo bisogno di ottenere armi e arrivare al Copley Plaza Hotel. Stasera 9:00 pm. Ho il numero delle camere," (2) I heard Conner tell his brother but of course I understood what he was saying as well.

"Alright," Murphy replied. "Well boys this has been an interesting few days, but we'd like to go if ya' don't mind."

"No problem," Greenly said standing. "Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"McGinty's Irish Pub," I said automatically. I rattled off the address for Greenly to write down. I knew that if we needed weapons than the one place we had to stop at first was the bar. I knew that Uncle Doc had kept the bag of the Russians' shit safe for us.

After a few parting words the boys and I were loaded into a car, I thanked God that it wasn't a cop car, and we were soon at my Uncle's pub. We thanked the driver as we got out and walked into the bar.

I missed being there. It had become like a second home to me. We walked in and I saw that Uncle Doc was behind the bar.

"Elliot! Con-Conner! M-M-Murphy!" he called walking out from behind the bar and giving me a hug. He shook hands with the boys as well.

"We came back for the money and guns," I told my uncle.

"Right," he said moving back behind the counter. He pulled out the bag and handed it over the bar.

"Thanks Uncle Doc!" I said grabbing the bag. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you soon!" I called to him as I grabbed the boys' hands and pulled them from the bar. I knew that they wanted to stay and have a few drinks but being drunk today was just not an option.

"We could have stayed for a bit longer," Murphy voiced his opinion to me.

"Don't care," I said dragging them back to our apartments. "I don't need you two drunk of your asses for our job tonight."

"You know?" Conner asked.

"You spoke in Italian. A language I know very well," I told him. I gave him the duh look as we continued toward home. "I also wanted to ask you to teach me Russian and Irish. If I'm gonna do this with you guys then I want to know what you know."

Murphy tugged on my hand and pulled me into an alley. Conner followed after us. "Look if you're really that keen on knowing what we know then listen to this. Wir haben einen Freund, der Teil der irischen Armee war. Hat jede Menge Waffen. Wir geben ihm alles, was in der Tasche, und er kann uns haben ein paar." (3)

"Okay I'm down for that," I said looking between the boys.

"Wait you're not going in there with us," Conner said.

I stared him down. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm going in there with you! You two are really the dumbest fucks I've meet if you think that I'm leaving you two alone."

"Love, neither one of us could live with ourselves if ya' got hurt in there," Murphy told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm on a mission from God. I need to protect you and that means going wherever you go." I stared the two men down daring them to contradict me.

"An gceapann tú ba chóir dúinn a lig di teacht?" (4) I heard Murphy say. I knew that they were speaking in a language that I couldn't understand just to make me mad. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare at them.

"I mo thuairimse, ba chóir dúinn. Ní féidir liom a fheiceáil cén fáth nach bhfuil. D'fhéadfadh sí a bheith áisiúil i staid diana," (5) Conner replied shrugging his shoulders.

Murphy glared at his brother. "Mar sin, a cheapann tú gur chóir dúinn a thairiscint ach suas í mar bhaoite?" (6)

"Ní raibh mé a rá go!" (7) Conner exclaimed.

"Conn, níl mé ag iarraidh rud ar bith a tharlóidh di. Cad é nach bhfuil muid ag déanamh dul a bheith sábháilte. I mo thuairimse, d'fhéadfadh mé grá di. Níl mé ag iarraidh a fheiceáil a fháil Gortaítear," (8) Murphy replied. Conner's hard eyes softened.

"Mura féidir leat a chur ina luí uirthi gan dul, dul chun é. Seachas sin a rá agam go dtiocfaidh sí leis," (9) Conner said with a sigh. I wasn't sure what he was saying but by the looks of it Murphy wasn't pleased.

"Alright, let's just fucking go," Murphy said not meeting my eyes. I wasn't sure what Conner said but I was glad that he said it.

"I don't know what you said to him, but thank you," I whispered to Conner as we left the alley.

"Don't thank me till this is all over lass," Conner whispered back. I watched as he put on a pair of sunglasses and pulled out a pack of smokes. I saw Murphy do the same thing up ahead of us. I fished in my pocket for my own sunglasses and quickly put them on.

I took a cigarette from Conner and he lit it for me as well. "Thanks," I said giving him a smile. The smoke filled my lungs and helped calm my growing nerves. I hated the feeling I had in my stomach right now.

The walk to the arms dealer was kinda lengthy but the company I had was good. I walked in between the boys. About half way there I reached over and slid my hand into Murphy's. He gave me a sideways glance but I just ignored him and smiled.

As soon as we got to the shady building the boys started to talk with the dealer. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying until Murphy asked for the bag. I handed it to him and he dumped the contents on the table.

After a moment the dealer threw three black bags on the table and said, "Knock your selves out." He flipped on a switch that was behind him and the room behind us lit up. I smiled and looked at the boys.

We stood and walked into the caged locker. "Fuckin' hell," I heard Conner say as we looked around at all of the weapons.

I noticed the Irish flag and the phrase 'While the wicked stand confounded call me, with thy saints surrounded.' I smiled at the phrase thinking that it fit my Saints perfectly.

All three of us then started to stuff our duffle bags full of ammo and whatever else we needed. Both men pulled off large guns from the wall and I smirked. Boys and their toys. I on the other hand pulled off two pistols with silencers on them.

"Do you know what we need, man?" Conner asked as he put his gun back on the wall. "Some rope."

"Absolutely," Murphy replied the sarcasm nearly dripping from his voice.

"What are ya, insane?" I asked looking at him. Murphy smiled at me knowing that we were on the same page about the whole rope thing.

"No, it ain't. Charlie Bronson's always got rope." I didn't know who Charlie Bronson was but I figured that he was most likely the same thing as James Bond.

I always had a slight thing for the dark haired spy. Whenever there was a marathon of the movies on T.V I would sit for hours and watch them.

"What?" I heard Murphy ask, breaking me from my Bond trance.

I saw Conner pull off two pistols like my own and say, "Yeah. He's got a lot of rope strapped around him in the movies, and they always end up using it."

"You've lost it, haven't ya?" I asked him looking around the space for anything else that might be useful. I saw Murphy put in a large knife and cocked an eyebrow at him. He blushed but said nothing.

"No, I'm serious," Conner called to us as I was about to say something to Murphy. I jumped up onto the counter, finished with filling my bag.

"That's stupid. Name one thing you'd need a rope for," Murphy asked looking at his brother. He had a point. Rope was useful for all about nothing.

"You don't fuckin' know what you're gonna need it for. They just always need it," Conner countered. He also had a good point. But then I thought about what he had said.

"What's this 'they' shit? This isn't a movie," Murphy said setting his bag down on the counter next to Conner. He then went to stand behind the biggest gun in the locker.

"Oh. Right," Conner said pulling out the knife that Murphy had grabbed earlier. "Is that right, Rambo?" Murphy trained the gun on him and I smirked at their fight.

"All right. Get your stupid fuckin' rope," Murphy said giving into his brother.

"I'll get my stupid rope," Conner said walking over to the wall where coils of rope were hanging. "I'll get it." He tapped his chest trying to be the big man and I nearly fell off the counter trying to hold back my laugh. "There's a rope right there," he said grabbing down the black rope.

"Come on let's just go," Murphy said moving out from behind the gun. Conner moved out from the locker but as Murphy passed me I grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face me and I drew him to me. I stared into his blue eyes he settled in between my legs.

"Juste pour que vous le savez, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement grandes armes," (10) I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him shiver but I wasn't sure if it was due to what I was saying or the face that my breath tickled his ear.

"Vous ne voulez pas dire des choses comme ça pour moi," (11) he whispered back a little breathlessly. I pulled away from him and saw that he had that lust filled gaze again. I knew what he was thinking.

Instead of saying anything I just pressed my lips to his. I could feel his shock from the kiss before sinking into it. I moved my hands from around his neck to run up and down his arms, although I wasn't quite happy that he had on his coat. I felt his hands grip my hips.

"Hey lovebirds let's go!" I heard Conner yell to us from outside the locker. I pulled back and looked at Murphy. We were both breathing heavily and I pressed my forehead to his so that we shared the same breath. "Come on we don't have all day!"

"We should go," I said with a smile.

"Aye but why ruin Conner's fun?" Murphy teased back. I rolled my eyes at him and slide off the counter. I saw grabbed our duffle bags as I grabbed his hand. I pulled him from the locker and out into the street.

"Now what?" I asked as we caught up with Conner, who was leaning against the side of the building smoking.

"Now we get ready," was all Murphy said. We slowly walked back to the apartment.

"So what is the plan?" I asked as we walked into the boys' shabby home.

"Well we could sneak through the vents. Fall through the ceiling and shoot whoever is in there," Conner said walking to the fridge and grabbing out three cans of beer. From where Murphy and I sat on the couch I stood and grabbed the cans from him. I put them back in the fridge and slammed the door closed. "What was that for?" he asked giving me a look.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you two have even a fuckin' sip of alcohol before we do this," I told them sitting back down.

Conner grumbled something incoherent but I just ignored him.

"You'll thank me later when you can actually shoot straight tonight," I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me as Murphy spoke, "So is that the plan then?"

"I guess so," I said with a sigh. It was an absolutely stupid plan, but it was the only one we had.

The rest of the time before we left was spent cleaning guns and make sure that we had everything we needed.

All too soon we were geared up. All three of us had on black turtleneck shirts, light jeans, gun holsters, black pea coats, and sunglasses. We all held black duffle bags in our hands. The one thing different about my look though was the fact that I was wearing skinny jeans tucked into knee high black boots. The boys had on looser fitting jeans and their work boots. I was glad that I had boots, one more place to store a weapon. I slipped a jack knife into my boot while the boys weren't looking.

As we walked out the door I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Murphy grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my duffle bag.

We walked through Boston until we got the hotel. We walked in through the staff entrance and quickly got into an elevator.

"You nervous?" Conner asked both Murphy and me as we rode the elevator up. Murphy still had my hand and I squeezed it, only letting him know how I was feeling.

"A bit," Murphy replied. I saw him glance at me.

I didn't say anything thinking that my voice would betray me. I was scared shitless to be completely honest. My stomach was doing flip flops and I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Myself as well," Conner said when he saw that I wasn't going to say anything.

"It will be okay mon ange," (12) Murphy whispered as he kissed my temple.

After a few more moments Conner pressed the stop button. We took off our coats and opened our duffle bags. We loaded our guns, pulled on our masks, and pulled on our leather gloves. We then pulled our coats back on to hide our guns. I saw Conner pull out his coil of rope and put it around his body. He then pulled out a second one and handed it to Murphy.

"You and your fuckin' rope," I heard him mumble as he helped Conner out of the elevator and onto the roof of it. He turned to me and was about to help when I stopped him.

"Murphy I want to tell you this. No matter what happens in there. I love you." I stared at him waiting for his reaction.

"I love you too," he said as he pulled me to him for a kiss.

"And I love both of ya' now hurry the fuck up!" Conner hissed at us from above. Way to ruin the moment Conn.

Once the three of us were all on top of the elevator Conner spoke again. "I told you there would be a shaft."

"Just like on television," Murphy agreed walking over to the air shaft. The boys quickly unscrewed it and crawled into it. I followed close behind them. The only positive of the position I was in was the fact that I got to stare at Murphy's ass, which I really wasn't going to complain about.

It seemed like we had been crawling through miles of vent. "Fuck," I heard Conner say from ahead of me.

"Where the fuck are you goin'?" I complained.

"Sshh!" Conner hissed at us. "I fuckin' hear some shit out here."

"Fuck you. I'm sweatin' my ass off draggin' your fuckin' rope around. It must weigh 30 pounds," Murphy complained moving up next to his brother.

"We are doin' some serious shit here. Now, get a fuckin' hold of yourself!" Conner said wagging his finger at Murphy.

"Fuck not the finger," I groaned to myself seeing as the boys were wrapped up in their own conversation.

"Oh, fuck you! I'm not the rope-totin' Charlie Bronson wannabe that's gettin' us fuckin' lost!" Murphy said back.

"Would you fuckin' shut it!" Conner said giving his twin a smack on his head with his flashlight.

"Cacas. Hoc dissolvere non est praeter me habiturus sum?"(13) I asked myself.

The boys start to slap and kick each other. The entire vent shook with their actions and I managed to move between them. The rope that was coiled so nicely around them ended up wrapped around our three bodies.

"Will you two fucking stop it!" I hissed at them. That's when I felt it. "Fucking hell!" I said as I felt the vent start to pull away from the ceiling.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Conner said.

"Oh, shit!" Murphy said throwing his arms around me to protect me.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. We fell from the ceiling the rope catching our bodies. We pulled out our guns and started to shoot as we spun around. Every man in the room ended up going down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Murphy pull out his knife and we fell to the floor.

All three of us scrambled to our feet. Murphy and Conner grabbed the last man alive in the room and put him on his knees. They pulled off their masks and I did the same.

I heard the man swear in Russian as Conner and Murphy spoke. "And Shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." Two shots rung out as the executed the Russian mob boss.

That's when the words came back to me from last night. "Et pastores erimus, domine, tibi. Virtutis suæ descendit egrediebatur a manu tua. Qui pedes nostros, utque celer exequi mandatum tuum. Nos mos derivabitur flumen foras ad te, et gravidas, et turgens animae. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." (14)

"Murph, that's the Latin she spoke last night," Conner said looking at me. He put his guns back into their holster and Murphy and I followed suit.

"Aye you're right," Murphy said. "Do you know what it means?"

"It's that prayer. The one you just said. But in Latin. I have no idea how I know it," I told them pulling out the rosary that hung beneath my shirt. I saw the boys do the same thing.

"Come on Murph, let's finish this," Conner said pulling something out of his pocket. I saw the flash of copper in his gloved hand. I watched as the boys crossed all the arms of the victims and put the pennies on their eyes.

" Well, name one thing you're gonna need this stupid fuckin' rope for," Conner said pulling the remaining rope from the ceiling.

"That was way easier than I thought," I said looking at the people we had killed.

"Aye," Conner agreed.

"On TV, you've always got that guy that jumps over the sofa," Murphy said looking around as well.

"And then you've gotta shoot him for ten fuckin' minutes too," Conner said making a gun shape with his hand to emphasis his point.

"Aye," I agreed feeling like 007 himself. "We're good."

"Yes, we are!" Conner said. "Now, what do you think is in that little case there?" I looked to where he was pointing. The boys raced to get there first, but with my smaller form I beat both of them.

I unzipped the black case and looked inside. "Holy fucking shit!" I said running my gloved hand over the crisp bills.

"Fuck me!" Conner said pulling out one of the stacks of cash.

"The hits just keep on comin'," Murphy said pulling out one as well. He smacked Conner on the head with and I giggled.

I watched as Conner stuck his nose into it. "Give it a smell!"

"I love our new job," I said gazing at the money. I might actually be able to buy a new guitar with this!

That's when the doorbell buzzed. The boys looked at me and all three of this put our masks back on. The boys pulled out their guns and walked to the door. I ducked behind the counter with the money on it forming a plan of my own.

"Bastard," I heard Murphy say. I looked up over the counter.

"This has got to be his big break," I heard Conner say. That's when I knew who they were talking about. "We've got to fuck with him!"

I heard the door open and then yelling.

"Sit down! Get down! Shut up!" I heard from Conner and Murphy.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We're on the same side. Please, don't shoot!" from Rocco.

"Get on the ground!"

"Don't shoot, don't shoot. We're on the same side. Boss must've sent me in as backup. I'm Rocco! I'm the funny man. That ain't my name."

"Where's your gun?" I heard Conner ask.

That's when I jumped up from behind the counter, both guns drawn. "Everyone fucking freeze!" I said with a thick Russian accent. "Drop your guns!" I walked out from behind the bar and saw Conner and Murphy on top of Rocco.

Murphy and Conner looked at me. "Where's your gun?" they yelled at Rocco.

"I'm the fuckin' funny man! It's right here. Right here. That ain't my real name," Rocco told the boys as I walked over to them.

I grabbed the small sliver gun and looked at it. "What the fuck? Jeez! It's a fuckin' six-shooter!" I yelled at the boys.

"There's nine bodies, genius! What the fuck were you gonna do, laugh the last three to death, funny man?" Murphy yelled at our poor friend.

" Pappa Joe said there was only two! In and out! Boy, you guys sure did a good job. Ah, shit. You guys are good, huh? Cool masks. Where'd you get 'em?" Rocco said obviously trying to stall us.

"We gotta do him right here! Right now!" Conner said.

"No if I do you two first!" I yelled at the boys. One gun trained on Murphy's back the other on Rocco's head.

"Don't, please! I'm the funny man! Right. Don't kill me! Don't kill me, please!"

"Right!" Conner yelled again.

"Last chances Irishmen!" I yelled at the boys cocking my gun.

"I'm the funnyman!"

That's when the boys started to laugh and I did as well. We all pulled our masks up to look at him. The boys stood and hugged me.

"What a fuckin' idiot!" Conner said walking back towards the bar that I hid behind. Murphy grabbed my hand and dragged me over there as well. I took off my coat as I saw Rocco stand and look around.

"Fuckin'... What the fuckin' fuck... Who the fuck... Fuck this fuckin'... How did you two fuckin' fucks... Fuck!" Rocco yelled. Well he was ranting Murphy and Conner took off their coats as well.

"Well, that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word," I said when he had finished. I noticed that I had slipped back into my Irish accent. I guess that it was just the natural thing to do. Murphy and Conner laughed. "So what now?" I asked as soon as the room fell silent.

"We should go," Conner said grabbing his coat.

"We should go separately," I said. "So that we don't draw attention. I'm sure that someone has probably called the cops by now."

"Alright. Jaffar, you go back down the way you came. I'll go next with Elliot down the main elevator. Conn, you take the stairs. We'll meet up at Rocco's car outside," Murphy said shrugging his jacket on. I did the same thing.

"Alright. But you three fuckers owe me a very long explanation," Rocco said straitening his uniform.

"Later Roc. Let's just go," I said grabbing Murphy's hand. I grabbed the case of money and put it over my head so that the case fell against my hip. The three men looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Bags look more natural women."

None of them argued with me thankfully. The four of us slowly left the room.

As Murphy and I waited in the elevator I spoke. "So what does this make us?"

"What do ya' mean?" he asked me. I looked into his blue eyes.

"Well we both know that we love each other so what does that make us?" I tried again.

"Well I don't think boyfriend and girlfriend is appropriate in this case," Murphy told me as he pushed a strand of stray hair away from my face and behind my ear. "But I think lovers would do."

I smiled and kissed him. I felt his arms go around my waist and pull me flush against him. I loved the way that our bodies molded into each other, like we were made for each other.

All too soon we parted and the elevator doors opened. We walked out holding hands. No one seemed to pay any attention to us as we strolled through the lobby. I was content as we walked out into the Boston night. I, along with my Irishmen, made it out alive.

Murphy led me to an old beat up car and we waited for Rocco and Conner to get out. Murphy was leaning up against the car and I was snuggled into his chest to stay warm.

"Well they seem cozy," I heard an Irish voice say. I looked up from Murphy's chest to see Rocco and Conner walking towards us.

"You know. I really hate you sometimes," I told Conner as we all piled into the car. Rocco was driving with Conner in the passenger seat and Murphy and I in the back seat.

"But you know you still love me," he teased me as Rocco drove away from the hotel.

"Aye but she loves me more," Murphy replied pulling me close to him. That's when I felt my eyelids start to drop. I slowly sank into sleep listing to Murphy's heartbeat.

Suddenly I was jolted awake by the slamming of a door. My tired brain soon realized that we were now in Rocco's apartment and I was in Murphy's arms.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice tired and full of sleep.

"Ya' fell asleep in the car ride here," Murphy told me as he set me on the couch. I blinked a few times as Conner flipped on a light.

"Shit I'm thirsty," he said walking through the door and straight to the kitchen. I saw him pull out a beer from the fridge as I reached my arms over my head.

Rocco came in next and flopped in a chair at the table. Murphy moved away from me and to the fridge to get the two of us beers. He set them on the table and I got up and walked over. I pulled my guns from my holster and set them on the table.

I opened my beer and sat at the table. Murphy sat on one side of me and Conner sat on the other. We started to clean our guns as we told Rocco what happened.

"Anybody you think is evil?" he asked us when we finished.

"Aye," Conner said putting his gun down.

"Don't you think that's a little weird, a little psycho?" Rocco asked.

"Do you know what I think is psycho, Roc?" Conner asked as he lit a cigarette. I took a sip of my beer before I lit one of my own as well. I sat back in my chair to hear what he had to say. It's decent men with loving families. They go home every day after work, and they turn on the news. You know what they see? They see rapists... and child molesters. They're all gettin' out of prison."

" Mafiosos...gettin' caught with kilos...gettin' out on bail the same fuckin' day," Murphy said snapping his fingers to really drive the point home.

"And murders who have killed innocent people, getting out a killing the rest of their victims families," I said voicing my fear. I was afraid that whoever killed my parents would soon come for me.

"And everywhere, everyone thinks the same thing. That someone should just go kill those motherfuckers," Conner said.

"Kill 'em all," I said thinking about the revenge I wanted on the people who killed mom and dad.

"Admit it. Even you've thought about it," Murphy said leaning towards Rocco.

The Italian was silent for a few moments. "You guys should be in every major city. This is some heavy shit. This is like "Lone Ranger" heavy, man." He paused. "Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off! You guys should recruit, 'cause I'm sick and fuckin' tired...of walkin' down the street wait in' for one of these crack-pipin', ass-wipin', motherless low lifes to get me!"

"Hallelujah, Jaffar," Murphy teased him and chuckled.

Rocco stood and asked us, "So you're not just talkin' about mob guys, right? You're talkin' about pimps and drug dealers and all that shit, right?"

I looked at the boys before saying, "Oh, yeah."

"Fuck. You guys could do this every goddamn day." Rocco told us.

"We're sort of like -Eleven. We're not always doin' business, but we're always open," Murphy said.

"That is nicely put," Conner said patting his brother on his back.

"Thank you very much," Murphy said with a smile.

The rest of the night passed in a drunken stupor. We all had our fair shares of beer, shots, and smokes. At some Rocco had ordered pizza and we all ate like we hadn't in three weeks.

"Oh, boy. You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done. Permanent fuckin' package boy," Rocco said ruining our little bit of piece. HE sounded so somber about it though. If it was me I would have been pissed.

"Who said that? You can take credit on that, you know?" Murphy said through a mouthful of pizza. Once he swallowed I noticed that he had a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth. I leaned over and kissed him, licking up the sauce.

"Love ya babe," I told him when I pulled away.

"If I knew that would happen every time I spilled, I would spill more often," he told me with a kiss.

"What, so are you guys serious?" Rocco asked us being Murphy and me back to what we were talking about.

"Yeah. Fuck it. If you think about it, it's all you can do, really. I mean, you can't goin there and tell him it was us," I told him.

"Climb the corporate ladder, boy," Conner piped up. "Don Rocco."

"Fuck it. I'm doin' it. I deserve it. I've been workin' for those fat bastards since I've been in high school. Look at this fuckin' place. They're fuckin' me, man. They can suck my pathetic little dick! And I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce...just so the fat bastards can get a taste of home while they're at it. Fuck it! I'm doin' it. It is done!"

Rocco slammed his fist onto the table and one of our guns went off. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I heard everyone yell. Rocco jumped up and Conner fell back in his chair. Murphy threw his arm around me and pulled me to the floor.

"Oh, my God!" I heard Murphy exclaim as he pulled me away from the table

"What the fuck!" I yelled looking at the splattered cat guts on the wall.

"I'm hit!" I heard Rocco cry."Oh, fuck!"

"What the fuck!" Conner cried.

"I can't believe that just fuckin' happened!" Murphy said, his arm was still around me protectively.

"Is it dead?" Rocco asked.

"Oh, my God!" I cried both at his stupidity and the fact that we just shot a fucking cat. "That's it I'm fucking going to bed. This fucking ridiculous!" I walked from the kitchen and stretched out on the couch.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard someone ask from above me. I opened my eyes to see Murphy looking at me.

"Of course," I said moving so that he could lie down next to me. I snuggled my back into his chest and sighed. It had been a hell of a day, but I was just glad now to be in the arms of the man I loved.

(1) And why would I want to let go of you? (French)

(2) We need to get weapons and get to the Copley Plaza Hotel. Tonight 9:00 pm. I have the room number as well. (Italian)

(3) We got a friend who was part of the Irish army. Has loads of weapons. We give him everything in the bag and he might let us have a few. (German)

(4) Do you think we should let her come? (Irish)

(5) I think we should. I don't see why not. She could be handy in a tough situation. (Irish)

(6) So you think that we should just offer her up as bait? (Irish)

(7) I didn't say that! (Irish)

(8) Conn, I don't want anything to happen to her. What we're doing isn't going to be safe. I think I might love her. I don't want to see her get hurt. (Irish)

(9) If you can convince her not to go, go for it. Otherwise I say she comes with. (Irish)

(10) Just so you know, I happen to like large weapons. (French)

(11) You might not want to be saying things like that to me. (French)

(12) My angel. (French)

(13) Shit. I'm going to have to break this apart aren't I? (Latin)

(14) And Shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti. (Latin)

**AN: Awww they said I love you! I hope that y'all liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next mission! **


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I've had an emotional last couple of days seeing as it was the first time I had told anyone that I had considered committing suicide last year. Well anywho onto something else I hope y'all enjoy this and the only reason that it's coming at this hour (6:19 am by my watch) is because I couldn't sleep so there might be few mistakes! Well read, enjoy, and review!**

**FanFicGirl10: Glad you liked it! I love the rope part so much that I couldn't leave it out! It's my all time favorite scene in the movie so I couldn't just skip over it! Also I know! When they said they loved each other was my favorite scene to write so far. Second is the rope one lol! **

**MissXara: Glad that you are enjoying it so much! I tried to keep Conner and Murphy's relationship the same as in the movie and Elliot just kinda sides with Murphy lol. Glad that you liked the rope part! I love that scene just too much to not put it in my lovely little story here! **

**Enjoy now! **

***WARNING: There is rape in this chapter! Don't like, don't read! **

- Chapter Eight -

The next morning I woke up alone on Rocco's shabby ass couch. I stretched and looked around the apartment. No one was there. "Fucking a," I said standing and walking to the kitchen. That's when I heard the yelling. I looked out the kitchen window and saw all three of the men standing there.

I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a mug of coffee. I sat at the table and waited for few minutes. Suddenly two angry Irishmen burst through the door.

"I can't believe him!" Murphy yelled running a hand through his hair.

"He just wants acceptance Murph. You know that was his only chance!" Conner yelled back. "But I do have to agree with you. Going back is probably the stupidest thing that he's ever done."

"That prick! Not believing us. Can't he see that it was set up! He wasn't supposed to come out of there alive!" Murphy yelled. I saw his hands curl into fists and I knew that it was time to speak up.

"So I know that you're talking about Rocco but I'm still confused," I said looking between my two boys.

Both of them stopped mid rant and looked at me. They obviously must not have noticed that I hadn't been sleeping when they walked in. The brothers looked at each then back at me.

Murphy walked over to the table and with a sigh sat down. He looked at me with those amazing blue eyes. They were an even darker shade due to the anger that he was feeling.

"It will be okay. Nobody could hurt Rocco, or any of us for that matter," I told the man I loved as I placed my hand on his cheek. He gave me a grateful smile and I smiled back.

"Sometimes you two make me want vomit," Conner teased us as he sat as well. I pulled my hand away from Murphy and stuck my tongue out at Conner. "But back to your original question. We think that Rocco was set up last night."

I looked at Conner confused. "What do you mean?"

"It means that we think that Papa Joe is trying to 'off' Rocco," Murphy told me.

"But why? That just wouldn't make sense!" I cried.

"We don't know why. That's just what we think. I mean Papa Joe has too much power not to have known how many men were in that room last night," Conner said standing and grabbing a cup of coffee.

I didn't say anything as I let the thought roll around in my mind. It was possible. I mean Rocco had six bullets and we killed nine men. Rocco was not supposed to come out of there alive, just like what Murphy had said earlier. I stood and grabbed my coat without a word.

"Love where are you going?" Murphy asked as I grabbed a pack of smokes and a lighter off the table.

"For a walk. I need some fresh air to help clear my mind," I told him heading towards the door. "And I'm going alone."

"You can't go alone!" he cried standing.

"Watch me," I said as I threw the door open. I slipped sunglasses onto my face as Murphy walked towards me.

I heard Conner speak then. "Murph, let her go. She just needs some time."

"Conner how can you just sit there! We can't let her go by herself!" Murphy yelled.

I knew what Conner was doing. He was trying to distract Murphy so that I could escape. I would have to thank him later as I slipped through the open door.

I headed down familiar streets. As I walked I lit a cigarette. The smoke that filled my lungs felt good and I was grateful for the distraction. I didn't realize where I was walking until I reached an alley way.

I smiled and looked around. I knew why I had come here. It was my favorite thinking spot.

I walked over so that I was under the fire escape and pulled the ladder down. I had some trouble with it seeing as I'm a bit on the shorter side but I still got it. I climbed up until I reached the fifth floor.

I sat outside my old apartment. I leaned my back against the old brick and closed my eyes. I loved hearing only the sounds of the city around me. It was peaceful here and I loved it.

That's when my cell phone started to ring. "Fuck me," I said pulling it out of my pocket. I looked and saw that it was Rocco's number. I ignored the call knowing that Murphy would have just probably have yelled at me to come home, like I was teenager and he was my mother, not like we were lovers.

I put the phone back into my pocket and closed my eyes again. I was starting to nod off when I heard someone speak.

"What's this?"

My eyes snapped open to look at the face of some fat Italian man with Elvis hair. "Sorry, I was just leaving," I told him standing.

"I don't think so," the man said moving in front of me. "I think that I have new toy to play with."

I felt my eyes widen. "Really, I was just going. Sorry if I disturbed you at all," I said trying to push past him, but he was bigger than me so it really didn't work all that well.

"I think that Vincenzo has a very fun new toy to play with," he said grabbing my arm.

"Let me go please," I cried as he dragged me over to the window and pushed me inside. "Please let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"I think I'm gonna have fun with you instead," the man, Vincenzo, told me. He pushed me onto the old mattress.

"Please no, I'm begging you to stop! Please!" I cried as roughly pulled my coat off. I used all my strength to push him off of me. To land a well aimed blow on him, but nothing seemed to work. He always seemed a step ahead of me.

As I tried to fight him off he ended up getting my shirt off. Now I was left in my jeans, boots, bra, and rosary.

"Mhm, I'm gonna have lots of fun, but I can't keep you trying to fight me. Hold on sweet thing," he said pinning my wrists to the ground above my head. He reached over beside him and grabbed a roll of duct tape.

I thrashed around underneath him trying to get away, but again I couldn't. Vincenzo ripped off a piece of duct tape and put it over my mouth. Next he tapped my hands together then to the floor above me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about how helpless I was. I hated the feeling of knowing that I shouldn't have gone out alone. I was stupid. I wasn't paying attention and know I was kidnapped and about to be rapped. Just fucking awesome.

After I was fully unclothed and Vincenzo start to feel me up. I tried to scream and free myself but I knew that whatever did wouldn't work. The only thing that he had left on was my rosary. I couldn't believe that he left only that on my body. I felt like I was defiling God as I was defiled.

Soon Vincenzo had his way with me. There was absolutely nothing that I could have done in the moment to save myself. Once he had fallen asleep and started to snore was when I knew that I had to get out of here.

As silently as I could I pulled my hands from under the piece of duct tape that held me to the floor. All of the thrashing around must have loosened it. Once I was in a sitting position I peeled the duct tape away from my mouth. I gasped as I took in as much air into my lungs as possible. After my mouth was free, I was able to use my teeth to free my hands. I thanked God that Vincenzo was such a heavy sleeper.

Once I was completely duct tape free I quickly put my clothes on and escaped through the fire escape. Once I was on the ground again I ran. I ran and ran knowing that if that fat mother fucker woke up, he wouldn't be able to catch me.

My body protested to the running. But I pushed on. I knew that I had to get as far away from there as possible. Soon I found myself back at Rocco's apartment. I threw open the door and saw Conner and Murphy sitting in the kitchen.

"Elliot," Murphy sighed out walking over to me. He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry then. "Love what is it?"

"I…I was just…just rapped," I said through my tears. My voice cracked on the last word and I hated the feeling it gave me. I looked up at Murphy and saw that his eyes flashed with anger. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the table. I saw that it was littered with Pepsi cans and other shit from last night.

Murphy sat down and pulled me into his lap. I curled up and put my head on his chest. "Love can you tell us what happened?" he asked rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I went back to my old apartment. I thought that no one had taken it up yet, but I didn't go in. I went up and sat on the fire escape. It was favorite place to go when I lived there. Well after a while the fat fucker named Vincenzo came out on there with me. He forced me into the apartment. Duct taped my mouth and hands and…and rapped me," I told them. After I was done talking I started to sob.

I hated crying with a passion. It made me feel so weak. That's when I heard the boys start talking. I had my head burried in Murphy's shoulder and I just ignored them.

"Dúirt mé leat nár cheart dúinn a bheith lig di dul ina n-aonar!" (1) I heard Murphy yell at his brother.

"Mar sin, anois tá sé ar mo locht fucking go bhfuair rapped sí díreach!" (2) Conner replied. I heard his voice take on a darker tone but I wasn't sure why.

"Is é! Bhí tú an ceann a bhí tú ceart go leor léi dul amach ina n-aonar! Bhí a fhios agam gur cheart dúinn go bhfuil siad imithe le!" (3) Murphy yelled back.

"Níl sé mo locht! Bhí a fhios agam go bhfuil gá léi roinnt ama ina n-aonar! Maraíodh againn ach naoi fir fucking aréir! Conas a cheapann tú a bheadh a dhéanamh le cailín bhraitheann? Plus ar an bhfíric go bhfuil an mafia ag iarraidh a mharú Rocco! Cineál ar go leor do dhuine a ghlacadh i!" (4) Conner yelled, most likely trying to reason with his brother.

Murphy was quiet after that. I wasn't sure what Conner had said and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Tá an ceart agat. Tá súil agam ach go bhfuil Roc ceart go leor. Dhealraigh sé go leor trína chéile nuair a chuaigh sé," (5) Murphy replied with a sigh. "Ní Lig insint Elliot faoi Rocco ceart anois. Nach bhfuil sí de dhíth ar an meáchan dó ar bharr cad a chuaigh sí ach trí." (6)

"Comhaontaithe," (7) Conner replied. "Did he hurt you?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. I shifted in Murphy's lap so that I could take my coat off. I saw the newly forming finger mark bruises that were around my arm and the duct tape had made the skin around my wrists raw and red. I knew that if I was to take my pants off that I would most likely see more bruises.

"That mother fucker is gonna die for hurting my girl," Murphy growled out.

Everything was quiet then. I was starting to doze off in Murphy's lap when the door burst open.

"Pack your shit! Pack your shit! We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out!" Rocco yelled as he stormed into the apartment. I looked up at him confused.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Conner asked standing. Murphy and I stood as well. Murphy put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I killed them! Oh, Jesus, I killed them all!" Rocco said as he shoved old records into a bag.

"Just calm down. Tell us what happened," Murphy said trying to reason with him.

"No!" Rocco snapped back.

"Rocco!" two voices called from the couch.

"Calm down, man," I said reaching an arm out to stop him so that he could explain.

"Fuck you! You start gettin' excited, motherfucker! We gotta go!" he yelled shoving an iron into his bag as well.

"Rocco!" I heard from the couch as we moved into the kitchen. No one seemed to pay attention to the drugged up hoes sitting on the couch.

Murphy and Conner shared a look. "Well, how many were there?" Murphy asked placing a hand on his friend's back.

Rocco pulled out shit from the cupboard and yelled, "Fuckin' hurry the fuck up!"

"All right! I love this shit!" Murphy yelled as he started to get our stuff together.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Roc?" Conner asked as he grabbed his coat.

"The cocksucker sold me out!" Rocco yelled searching through empty cans on the table for anything useful.

"Didn't I tell you, Roc? Did they pull on you first?" Conner asked trying to get his attention.

"What am I doin'? I'm in it at Lakeview!" Rocco said shoving more useless crap into the bag.

Lakeview the deli, Roc?" I asked confused. That was close to the bar. I walked by it every day to work.

"Looks like we got us a new fuckin' recruit!" Murphy called with a smile.

The two druggies on the couch screamed then. "Rocco!"

"What?" Rocco screamed back turning to face him.

"Where's my cat?" the dark haired one asked.

"I killed your cat, you druggie bitch," Rocco replied dropping his bag. I hide my smirk by turning around as I thought about last night. I saw Conner and Murphy picking everything up and putting it into our black duffle bags.

"God. Why?" the druggie asked.

"What? I felt it would bring closure to our relationship," Rocco replied. That's when I realized that was Rocco's girlfriend Donna and her friend Rayvie.

You killed my..." the girl paused and had to think about it.

"Your what?" Rocco screamed at her.

"My..."

"Your fuckin' what? Your what, bitch? I'll shoot myself in the head if you can tell me that cat's name! Go ahead! Your what? Your precious little…" I turned back around to look at the scene. Rocco was standing there with his gun to his head.

"Skippy. Skippy," two voices responded.

"Oh, Jesus. What color was it, bitch?" Rocco asked waving his gun around.

"Don't you fuckin' yell at her like that, you prick!" Rayvie piped up.

"Shut your fat ass, Rayvie!" Rocco yelled pointing his gun in her face. "I can't buy a pack of smokes without runnin' into nine guys you fucked! Damn!"

"Son of a bitch," I said as I felt Murphy grab my hand. Those two really were some major hoes.

"Let's go!" Murphy yelled.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" I heard Conner call from the door.

"Those rat fucks! All of them were all laughin' at me, man," Rocco said as we walked out into the sunlight.

I put my sunglasses back on to hide my puffy eyes as I asked, "Are you sure you killed them, Roc?" How I was so calm after everything that had happened I wasn't sure but I was.

"Fuckin'-A right I did. I had a goddamn turkey shoot over there," he told us leading us over to his beat up old car.

"Listen, Roc, did anybody see ya?" Conner asked as we all threw our stuff into the car.

"Fuck, man, I might as well have gone around postin' flyers. Right out in public, man," Rocco said.

I crawled in the car and heard Murphy ask, "Liberating, isn't it?"

"Let's fucking go!" I yelled at the boys as Conner got in the driver's side.

"You know, it is a bit," Rocco replied as he got in next to Conner. Murphy crawled into the back with me. We drove for a bit and I was cuddled up in Murphy's side.

That's when Rocco spoke. "Conner, stop the car! Stop the fucking car, man!" I looked out the window to see the sign 'Sin Bin'. I knew from the guys that came to the bar that it was the best strip joint in town. "Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand! He's the one who set me up, then he went around telling everybody I was as good as dead. Goes there every Wednesday night, ten o'clock, jerks off on the same titty dancer. Never misses," Rocco told us.

That's when I recognized the name. Vincenzo was the guy that rapped me.

"Yeah, so?" I heard Murphy ask as I thought about my attack.

"So? So let's kill the motherfucker! I mean, what are you guys? That's your new thing, right?" Rocco asked.

"Yeah, well," Conner started.

"Ah, what the fuck! I mean, who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something?" Rocco asked looking between Conner and Murphy and I in the back seat.

"To tell you the truth, those first ones, they just sort of fell on to our laps," I said, my voice coming out in a weak burst. Murphy gave me a weird look.

"Well, what do you do?" Rocco asked.

"We haven't really got a system of decidin' who, Roc. It's," Conner said pausing.

"Me! Me! I'm the guy! I know everyone, their habits, who they hang out with, who they talk to! I got phone numbers, addresses! I know who they're fuckin'! I know where they live! We could kill everyone!" Rocco exclaimed with flailing arm movements.

"So what do you think?" Murphy asked looking between me and Conner.

"I'm strangely comfortable with it," Conner said looking back at me.

"Roc this guy, he's a fat motherfucker with Elvis hair right?" I asked.

"Yea," Rocco replied looking at me like I was crazy.

"He's the guy that rapped me. Let's fucking do this," I said thinking about the sweet sweet revenge I was gonna get tonight.

We drove away from the place. We drove around for the rest of the day. None of us had places to go back to. I knew that for tonight we would have to find somewhere. As it grew closer to ten I was getting antsy. I wanted to kill that mother fucker. Conner, Murphy, Rocco, and I all had a fight over who was going in. It was decided that all four of us were going.

We were standing in the shadows of the next building over when a white car pulled out. I saw him get out and Rocco jogged over to double check.

"That's him," he told us coming back over.

We walked in through the girls' entrance. We walked through an office to get back to the private room that we knew he was in.

We stopped outside the door and put our masks on. I double checked my guns. I was ready to do this guy right.

"Okay, Roc," Conner said turning around to look at our friend. He burst out laughing and Murphy and I looked back at him. We also started to laugh.

"What? You guys got masks," Rocco asked looking between the three of us.

"You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert," I told him with a giggle.

"Fine. Fuck it! When we're done, she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just trying to be professional, but no!" he complained taking his home made mask off.

"It looks fine," Conner told him.

"No, fuck it," Rocco said. Now he was just being stupid.

"No, shut the fuck up! You look good. Put it on. You look fucking scary, man," Conner told him. It was hard not to hold back the giggles that were threatening to overtake me.

"Now, Roc, are you sure that you're 'O-B-kay-B'?" I asked him. The boys burst out laughing. "Alright let's do some business boys."

We burst into the room through the beaded curtain.

"You scream, you're dead! Which one's he in? And don't make like you don't know who the fuck I'm talkin' about!" Rocco yelled at the dancer that was in the room as he grabbed her.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you dirty little girl. Oh, yeah. Give it to Daddy," I heard from the center booth. "Oh, this is one sick motherfucker."

"And Shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be," the boys and I said as I hit the button for the door to go up. I pulled my mask up to look at him.

"Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti," I said as I fired both my guns into the sick bastard's heart. I could hear Conner and Murphy doing the same thing. I knew from the look on his face that he recognized me and I was glad that he did.

Only after I saw him fall the ground did I stop shooting. Conner busted the glass and they moved into the booth to do their penny thing.

That's when I noticed Rocco. He was grabbing the dancer's exposed tit. The girl had fainted and her top must have moved when Rocco dropped her.

"Hey," I said kicking the bottom of the booth to get Conner and Murphy's attention. They both looked at me and I looked at Rocco.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Conner cried pulling up his mask.

Rocco stood and put his hands in a surrender gesture. "I'll tip her!" he cried as I smirked at the boys.

The boys smirked back at me and finished what they were doing. We all quickly meet in the middle of the room.

"Do ya' feel better now lass?" Conner asked me as I reloaded my gun.

I looked up at him. "I've never felt better."

That's when we saw money come from the other two booths. Conner and Murphy went over and looked into the booths.

"It's like a scumbag yard sale," Conner said walking back over to me and Rocco.

"We should come down here once a week and clean house," Murphy said. It was hard to argue with his point.

"Oh, man, you gotta let me do these guys. I'm such a moron. I gotta make up for that tit thing," Rocco pleaded with us.

"There's no way. I've been waitin' for this asshole," Conner said reloading his gun as well.

"Oh, come on," Rocco whined looking at me. I looked at Murphy.

"Come on, man. Give the guy his shot," Murphy told us.

"It's the real deal, Roc. Evil men, dead men," I said patting his shoulder. Conner and Murphy each handed him a pistol.

I moved out of the way as Conner and Murphy went to the booths. I saw Rocco nod and the doors went up. Conner and Murphy moved next to me and we watched. The only sound that could be heard was gunshots and glass breaking.

At some point Rocco crossed his arms and yelled, "Wyatt fuckin' Earp!"

"And Shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti," Conner, Murphy, and I all said as Rocco shot.

As soon as the last two guys had pennies in their eyes and their arms crossed we left. We had just left the room when Rocco spoke up."Hey, hey, man. You guys gotta teach me that prayer. That's some good shit, man."

"Cool it, Roc. It's a family prayer. My father's father before him. So that's our shit," Conner replied putting his gun back in his holster.

"Oh, come on! Elliot knows it!" Rocco complained as we started to walk again.

"That's because God told it to her the night we were given our mission," Murphy said grabbing my hand. "Plus she is like our family."

"Come on, that is so not fair," Rocco complained as we all piled in his car again.

"Lifes not fair Roc, but you learn to get used to it," I told him. "Trust me. I know."

Conner pulled away from the strip joint and we found another illegal apartment building in which to spend the night. The place had a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room.

I flipped through channels on the T.V in the kitchen until I found the news. "The victims were found at a local adult entertainment parlor. These murders, coupled with the three suspected mob-related killings that occurred at this local Boston deli earlier this afternoon, brings the death toll to six, just today. There is no doubt that all the victims have been criminals. Perhaps this explains why a public outcry to have these crimes stopped has not been heard," I heard the reporter say. I saw that she was standing outside the deli where Rocco had shot those three people.

"Well boys we officially made the news," I said clicking the T.V off.

"Is that good or bad?" Murphy asked wrapping me into a hug. Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away.

"You should get some sleep Elliot," Conner said. "It's been a long day for you."

"I, for once, agree," I said with a yawn. I felt my feet leave the ground then. "Murphy put me down!" I cried with a giggle.

"See you in the morning!" Murphy yelled to his brother and Rocco as he carried me bridal style back to the bedroom.

"Such a man you are," I teased my lover as he gently sat me on the bed. I laid down and closed my eyes ready for this day to be over with.

"Only the best for mon ange," (8) he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes to see him right above me. I place my hands on the side of his face and brought his lips to mine. "Murphy MacManus, I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too mon ange," (8) he replied back. I kissed him again before he pulled away. I watched as he took off his shirt and set his rosary on the side table.

I shimmed out of my jeans and pulled my own rosary from under my shirt. I crawled under the covers then and nestled into Murphy's chest. I loved the way that he felt pressed up against me.

That night I fell asleep thinking about my Irish lover and not the Italian monster who took one of the only things left that I had. My strength. But I knew that I could regain it, no matter how long it took.

(1) I told you that we shouldn't have let her go alone! (Irish)

(2) So now it's my fucking fault that she just got rapped! (Irish)

(3) Yes it is! You were the one you was okay with her going out alone! I knew that we should have gone with! (Irish)

(4) It's not my fault! I knew that she need some time alone! We just killed nine fucking men last night! How do you think that would make a girl feel? Plus the fact that the mafia is trying to kill Rocco! Kind of a lot for a person to take in! (Irish)

(5) You're right. I just hope that Roc is okay. He seemed pretty upset when he called. (Irish)

(6) Let's not tell Elliot about Rocco right now. She doesn't need the weight of him on top of what she just went through. (Irish)

(7) Agreed. (Irish)

(8) My angel. (French)

**AN: Aw, poor Elliot. I hope you guys don't hate me for having that happen to her. But Elliot's strong and rebounded fast seeing as she got to kill the man who rapped her. Anywho I love hearing what you guys have to say so please review! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: Yay new chapter! I just can't stop writing this story...even to work on my other ones. I am just way too attached to it. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember to review! **

**FanFicGirl10: So glad that you liked the chapter! I know that what happened was just super awful but I knew that something bad just had to happen to one of them after Elliot didn't think so. Plus her getting revenage on him was just super fun to write! **

**MissXara: Glad you liked the chapter! But yes, I am doing much better now. I turned to writing and found that I was good at it and no one cared what I looked like. I was bullied for almost ten years when I first thought about suicide, but I am doing much better now! Thanks for your concern though. It really means a lot to me. Yea, I know. I felt really awful for doing that to Elliot, but she has to remember that they're not invincable!**

**tbergo17: Glad that you like it! I hope that I didn't like keep you from your job and get you fired or something! I'm glad that you like them so much though! They really are the best characters to write with! **

**Now onto the chapter! And remember to review! Any and all comments are read and taken into consideration!**

- Chapter Nine –

_I walked through the empty house alone. I wasn't sure where I was but I knew that I had to find them. "Conner! Murphy!" I called looking for my Irishmen. The house was nice. It was definitely one of a rich person._

_That's when I heard the strangled cry. I could tell that it was a man's voice and I took off running. I soon came to a door. I heard the cry again and then the sound of a gun going off. Two bullets were fired from what I could tell._

_"Conner! Murphy!" I yelled throwing open the door and running down the stairs in front of me. I walked into the basement to see it covered in blood. _

_My boys were also covered in the red substance. I ran over to them as the spots around their hearts got bigger with every passing second. I saw that they were handcuffed to metal chairs. Rocco was already dead I knew that Conner and Murphy were struggling to hold onto what little life they had left. _

_"Murphy," I cried as I wiped the blood from his face. I wasn't sure whose it was, but I didn't care. "I love you with all my heart Murph. Please don't go." I could feel the tears running down my face. _

_"I love you too Elliot. Don't worry about me. I'll," he gasped in pain. "I'll be alright. I'm strong remember?" _

_"I've failed you Murphy. And you too Conner. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. It should be me who is dying not you two," I told them. _

_"Elliot, we'll be okay. You need to get out of here. To keep fighting," Conner told me. "Even if we can't. Continue our mission."_

_"I can't, not without you guys," I told them, unshed tears making my voice quiet. "I can't do this without you." _

_"Love, you have to stay strong. If I would have made it out of here I would have married you," Murphy told me. _

_"Don't talk like that Murph," I told him. But then I couldn't handle it. The only man I had ever loved was dying in my arms and I was helpless. I bent down and pressed my lips to his for the last time. _

_"I love you Elliot," he said taking in his last breath. _

_"As do I, but I love ya' like a little sister lass," Conner said with his last breath. _

_Then the room was silent. The only sound that could be heard was my choked sobs. _

_"NO!" I cried as tears poured down my face. I slumped to my knees in defeat. I looked up to the ceiling. "I failed now. I couldn't keep them alive. It's my fault they're dead. I couldn't be their angel. If you have any mercy at all God, you'll take my life as well so that I can be with everyone that I love." _

_But my prayer went unanswered. The police eventually found me curled up in a ball in that bloody basement. After the police had taken the bodies away I saw the little black box on the floor of the basement. _

_I knew that he had spoken the truth. Murphy was going to marry me. I grabbed the box from the floor and stuffed it into my pocket. _

_I went the boys' and Rocco's funeral. I cried daily. I went back to work at the bar but I wasn't the same. But I had lost the love of my life. Who would be the same after something like that?_

_I never put my rosary on. It reminded me too much of them. I kept my pistol though. It was safe in my closet along with Murphy and Conner's rosaries and the little black box. _

_One night I was home alone. I had my pistol in my hand and a note written out to whoever found me. I had both mine and the boys' rosaries on. I also had the diamond and emerald ring from the box on the finger it should have been on in different circumstances._

_"Elliot!" The voice echoed around me as the bullet went through my head. _

I sat up in bed gasping for air. I could feel the tears that fell down my cheeks and onto the bed. I tried to brush them away with shaking hands.

"Elliot, love what's wrong?" Murphy asked me as he sat up in bed as well.

I looked over at him. I studied the way his chest rose and fell. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. I silently thanked God that it was only a dream.

"Sshh, love it's okay. It's all okay," he whispered to me as he stroked my hair.

"Murphy. I saw you die. You and Conner both. I also saw Rocco, but he was already dead by the time I got there. It was so awful Murphy!" I cried into his shoulder. "I failed."

I felt his movements pause before I pulled away from him. I could still feel the tears pouring down my face.

Murphy reached out and gently wiped away the tears that fell. "It will all be okay love. You won't fail. You'll never fail."

"I love you Murphy."

"I love you Elliot."

I curled back up in Murphy's arms then. I loved the way that I felt so protected by him. Soon I could hear his light snores coming from behind me, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get those dreams out of my head.

"Carus, noli me deficiat. Tu ad me quid rei signum est. Nibh justo ut sciam quid facere debeam Hibernicis meum securum," (1) I said grabbing my rosary off of the bedside table.

I rubbed the cross until I slowly drifted back into sleep.

_"We're so proud of you Elliot," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw my parents standing there. _

_"Mom? Dad?" I asked as tears started to run down my face. I looked between my parents and they nodded at me. I ran to them and threw my arms around them. "I miss you guys so much. I wish you were here to guide me. " _

_"We miss you too honey," my dad told me as I felt his strong arms go around me. I felt my mother's arms wrap me into a hug as well. _

_"I love you guys so much," I told them as I buried my head into my dad's shoulder. _

_"We love you too," they both responded at the same time._

_I felt my parents drop their arms and I did the same. "Elliot you have to listen to us. We know Murphy's true feelings. He loves you. Trust him. He only wants to protect you. Conner and Rocco as well," my mom said. "Do whatever they tell you to. Never go anywhere alone." _

_"We trust Murphy. You couldn't have found a better man. You're doing the right thing sweetheart," my dad said with a smile. _

_I smiled back at them as my heart soared. My parents approved of my lover. _

_"But we weren't sent to bring happy news," my mom said her voice taking on a more serious tone. _

_"What is it mom?" I asked giving my parents a quizzical look. _

_"See this and know what to do," my dad said as the room around us started to spin. _

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled panicking. Once the world stopped spinning I noticed that I was outside. I didn't see my parents anywhere by that didn't matter. I was distracted by the gunshots. _

_I looked at the porch of the house which held Conner, Murphy, and Rocco. I then looked the other way to see an older man with a vest of six guns on. I stared open mouthed as the fire fight ragged on around me. _

_The bullets passed through me and I watched as they hit each of the men I was to protect. _

_I knew that this was the future and I was to stop this from happening. _

(1) Dear God, please don't let me fail. Please send me something, anything, a sign whatever. Please just let me know what I have to do in order to keep my Irishmen safe. (Latin)

**AN: Jeez Elliot can just not get a break! I was actually crying when I wrote the first dream. I was just sobbing as I wrote the boys' death and everything. I'm sorry if I made anyone else cry! Anywho please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Howdy everyone! New chapter for y'all! I hope you enjoy it! And remember to review! The more reviews I get the more I write! So don't forget! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! I would never actually let that happen to them! It was just to show Elliot how much she really needs to do whatever possible to protect them! **

**tbergo17: Sorry 'bout that, but it was kinda the point! I wanted to make their deaths as realistic as possible! Anywho glad you like it so much! **

**Now onto the chapter! **

- Chapter Ten -

I woke up the next morning alone in the bed. My rosary was back on the nightstand. I sat up and looked around. Murphy's shirt was still on the ground along with his boots but his rosary and him were missing.

I got up and stretched. That's when my two dreams came rushing back. I gasped as I remembered how the boys sat handcuffed to chairs, their eyes unseeing, their chests unmoving. I sat down as I remembered how I saw the firefight and my boys all getting shot.

I cradled my head in my hands, the weight of what I had to do crashing down on my body.

"Elliot," a gentle voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Conner standing there. I looked up at him as he came over and sat on the bed next to me. "Murph has been worrying his head off over ya'. What happened last night lass?"

"I saw you and Murphy die. Rocco had already been killed by the time I found you two. Oh Conner it was awful. I had failed. I couldn't keep you two alive," I cried as tears poured down my face. I put my head back in my hands so that I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

I felt him place a gentle hand on my back. "Lass it will be okay."

"That's not the worst part," I whispered wiping at my face. "Murph, he was going to marry me. He had a ring and everything. But he never had the chance to propose. After a while of living without you guys, I killed myself. That's when I woke up."

I looked up at Conner to see how he was taking this news. "You've been through some awful shit Elliot. No one blames ya' for it. Everything will be alright."

I took a deep breath as he stood. I caught his wrist and he looked back at me. "Please don't tell Murphy. I don't need him worrying about me anymore than he already is."

Conner bit his lip before replying, "Alright. You have my promise lass."

I let a small smile work its way onto my face as I dropped Conner's wrist. He left the room and I quickly pulled my shirt off and put on Murphy's.

I did a quick look in the mirror then. I looked like a mess, but I didn't give a shit. Hey, I just woke up!

I walked from the room and into the kitchen. Murphy, Conner, and Rocco were all sitting at the table. They were conversing quietly when I walked in.

"Good morning," I said as I sat down in between Conner and Murphy.

"Good morning mon ange," (1) Murphy replied kissing my temple.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked the boys as I pulled my legs to my chest. I rested my head on my knees.

Conner spoke up, "Well I'm fucking starving. Let's go get some food and coffee and talk then."

"Sounds good to me," Rocco said winking at me.

"Hands off my lass Roc," Murphy playfully growled at him.

"Who says I'm your lass," I teased him as I got up. I smirked at him and crossed my hands over my chest. Murphy stared open mouthed at me. I walked back to the bedroom, my hips swinging as I walked.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me as I entered the room. I knew that it was Murphy so I didn't bother to turn around. I walked into the room and started to pull my hair down from the bun that I had put it in to sleep.

I heard the door close. I glanced above my shoulder in the mirror to see Murphy walking towards me.

"Vous avez l'air foutrement sexy comme l'enfer dans ma chemise," (2) he whispered in my ear as his arms went around my waist.

I shivered at the words. "Murphy," I whispered a little breathlessly as he started to place gentle kisses on my neck.

"I love you Elliot," he whispered against my neck.

"I love you too," I replied turning my head so that I could kiss him. I then turned fully so that I could run my hands up his bare chest. Murphy ran his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips. I felt his hands travel a little back and then rest on my ass.

I gasped as he lightly squeezed. I tangled my hands in his hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Hey stop fucking making out and get ready! We're fucking hungry!"

Murphy pulled away from me and yelled back. "Go fuck yourself Conn!" I giggled as he looked back at me.

"Let's just fucking go Roc!" I heard the other twin yell.

"We should get ready," I said moving out of Murphy's embrace.

"Not so fast," I heard him playfully growl as he grabbed my waist.

I giggle and said, "Murph let me go."

"Not until you say that you're my lass." He started to place kisses on the back of my neck. I moaned softly as his breath tickled the sensitive skin there. "Say you're my lass," he whispered. I shivered but shook my head. He continued to kiss my neck. He kissed down to my shirt collar and then over to the area where my shoulders melted into my neck.

"Murph," I whimpered. He ignored me and lightly bit my skin there. I knew that the bite would leave a mark. I moaned again when he gently licked the spot.

"Say you're my lass," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "I'm your lass, forever and always," I whispered. I felt him smirk against my skin and let me go. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the love bite forming already. "Stupri bastardus," (3) I said.

I sighed and walked over to where my duffle bag was lying. I grabbed out clean clothes and pulled off Murphy's shirt. I pulled on clean jeans and a green tee shirt. I looked in the mirror again and saw that you could still see the love bite there.

"Odi vitam meam aliquando," (4) I whispered brushing out my hair. I knew the Rocco and Conner were gonna give me hell for this. I pulled my hair back into its usual ponytail and tried to ignore the scars on the inside of my wrists.

I never told Murphy about how depressed I had been in the past, but it didn't matter. Once I had meet him, I had stopped cutting myself. He had taught me how to love myself again. It was the one thing that I hoped to God, no one would ever see.

I sighed and let my arms drop to my sides. I grabbed my rosary from the bedside table and slipped it under my shirt. I glanced at Murphy. I saw that he had put on jeans, a black shirt, and his boots. I slipped my own feet into my boots and walked over to him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," he replied. I saw his gaze flick to my neck.

"I really hate you for that. You know that right?" I teased him as I grabbed his hand.

"Aye, but you still love me anyways," he said kissing my temple. We walked from the room and into the kitchen. We grabbed our coats and meet Rocco and Conner outside. They both had cigarettes in their mouths.

I reached into Murphy's coat pocket and pulled out his pack. "Tout ce que vous pensez que vous faites?" (5) he whispered in my ear.

"Ne jouez pas innocent. Vous me devez," (6) I replied in his ear. I knew that with the way I had turned my head, Conner and Rocco could see my love bite. I took a cigarette and lit it. Murphy rolled his eyes and I slipped the box back into his pocket.

"Well if you two love birds are good to go, we'd like to actually fucking eat now," Rocco said with a smirk.

We walked to small coffee place close to the apartment. I held Murphy's hand the entire time. We sat down and all ordered coffee and food.

That's when Conner spoke, "So lass, I see that you have a new addition to your look." I saw his gaze flick to my neck.

"Fuck you Conner," I said as I felt my face heat up. I knew that I was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I think that's what you're doing to my brother lass," Conner said. I wanted to smack him but then he lowered his voice. "I don't he'd like it very much if I stole ya' away."

I rolled my eyes as our coffee and food came.

That's when Rocco spoke. "All right. Let's talk some business here. I know a sick fuck makes the ones we been doin' look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy. The guy never says a fuckin' word to me. We're drivin' 25 minutes, never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing. His face blank, man. Just nothin' there. This guy takes out a whole family. Wife, kids, everyone, like he's ordering a fucking pizza. I knew if I didn't keep it together, it was my ass. He has a poker game outback of his place with a bunch of wise guys every Saturday." I could tell that he was thinking the day as he told us about it. "Worst day of my life, man," he said looking at the table top.

"Well, I'm sold," Murphy said looking at me then at his twin.

"Aye, so am I," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Don't worry, Roc. We'll do this guy right, and you'll feel a lot better," Conner said patting his friend on the back.

Rocco looked up at us and smiled. We all ate our food then. We talked and teased each other the entire time. I was right about the whole love bite thing. Conner and Rocco constantly made jokes about it. I don't think that I stopped blushing the entire meal.

All too soon we were heading back to the apartment. We had time to lose seeing as we weren't going to do the hit for another two days.

We hung out in the apartment and goofed around. We had nothing better to do than get totally shitfaced. Every once in a while one of the boys would run out and get more food or beer or cigarettes but they were never gone long.

On Friday around dinner time Murphy and Conner went out to get more stuff. I wasn't sure why seeing as they had just gotten more food and beer about an hour ago. We liked to eat, but not that much.

I sat in the kitchen and watched shitty ass T.V while Rocco slept on the couch.

About two hours later they came back. I saw that Murphy was clutching something in his jacket pocket and Conner was carrying a large wrapped package.

I walked out to the living room as he set it down. "Surprise!" all three of them yelled at the same time once they saw me enter the room. Rocco must have been faking sleeping and waiting for the boys to get back.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. I looked between the three men.

"We got ya a little gift," Conner said making a grand show of the large package.

"I thought I told you guys to never get me anything again," I said as Murphy embraced me from behind. I couldn't help myself from wondering what they had gotten me that could be so big.

"Quit you're complaining and open it already!" Rocco yelled at me. I could see that he was giddy for me to open it. It seemed like everyone in the room was giddy.

"Go on love. You'll like it. I promise," Murphy whispered in my ear. I moved from his embrace to the package.

I slowly tore the paper off. I couldn't believe what I saw. Sitting in front of me was a brand new guitar. It was all black with dark blue and purple swirls on the body. Tears threatened to spill over as I ran my hand over the neck of it.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me," I whispered. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Actually it wasn't that bad," Conner said. "Plus it's all yours."

I wiped my eyes and picked the guitar up. I sat down in one of the chairs in the room. I quickly tuned it and smiled. It felt good having a guitar in my hands again.

"So lass, will you sing for us?" I looked up to meet three pairs of eyes looking at me. Two blue and one brown. I slowly nodded.

I knew exactly what song I wanted to perform for the guys.

I cleared my throat and thought about the meaningful lyrics. I had written them a few days after I had meet Murphy but now they held so much more meaning to them.

"_I've been a walking heartache. I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately, ain't who I wanna be. But you stay here right beside me. Watch as the storm goes through, and I need you. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you. There's more here than what we're seeing, a divine conspiracy. That you, an angel lovely could somehow fall for me. You'll always be love's great martyr, I'll be the flattered fool, and I need you. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you. On my own I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you. We are stitched together, and what love has tethered I pray we never undo. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you, gave me you, gave me you._"

Once I was done I looked up and meet Murphy's eyes. I could see in his face that he knew those lyrics were about him. He continued to look at me and I just stared into his blue eyes.

"That was fucking amazing," Rocco said. I smiled and blushed, but never looked away from Murphy.

"Aye, well we got a long day tomorrow. I think I'm ready for bed," Conner said trying to break the obvious tension in the room.

I looked over at him finally breaking eye contact with Murphy. "I agree," I said standing. I kept my guitar in my hand as I bid the boys a goodnight. I gave Conner and Rocco a hug then grabbed Murphy's hand.

I pulled him back to the bedroom. I dropped his hand once we were inside. I leaned my guitar against the wall then turned to face him. I saw that he was leaning against the closed door and rubbing his lip.

"What?" I asked looking down to see if I had spilled something.

"That song was about me wasn't it?" he asked not moving.

I blushed and asked, "Do you really have to ask?"

Murphy stood up then. He slowly walked over to me. "What are these?" he asked grabbing my wrists and flipping them over. My ugly scars stared up at us.

"It was before I met you. I was having a hard time on the streets," I whispered not meeting his eyes. I tried to blink back the tears that I knew were bound to fall.

"Have you done it since ya' meet me and Conn?" he asked. I looked up at him surprised.

I shook my head and said, "No. You, Conner, and Uncle Doc all saved me."

Murphy let out a relieved sigh. He dropped my wrists and moved away from me. I saw him pull off his boots and shirt. "Well come on, aren't ya' tired?"

I sighed and pulled my own boots and jeans off. I crawled into bed next to the man I loved.

"Elliot, you're beautiful. I love you with all my heart mon ange," Murphy whispered in my ear as I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back as I put my arms around his waist. I hugged him closer and soon fell asleep.

(1) My Angel (French)

(2) You look fucking sexy as hell in my shirt. (French)

(3) Fucking bastard. (Latin)

(4) I hate my life sometimes. (Latin)

(5) Just what do you think you're doing? (French)

(6) Don't play innocent. You owe me. (French)

**AN: Awe, Elliot and Murphy are just so freaking cute! So the song that Elliot sings is 'God Gave Me You' by Blake Shelton. Also I bet that no one can guess what was inside of Murphy's coat! Leave me your thoughts on what it is and you might just get it right! Well anywho review my lovlies!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**AN: Oh how I love staying up late into the night writing! It is currently 1:36 in the morning and I have yet to go to bed. Yay for updating without sleeping! Anywho I hope you guys don't compleatly hate me after this chapter! Well read and review. I really really really want to know your thoughts on this chapter! **

**tbergo17: So glad that you like it! And don't worry, we'll find out what's in his pocket in this chapter and about the happiness...well I'll just let you read and figure that one out! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know! I just thought that Conner would basically take on the role of big brother to Elliot! Anywho I hope you like this chapter! **

**Ladyxdezi: Yay! New reviewer! So glad that you like this story! I do try to do my best with it.**

**Now onto the chapter! And remeber review and don't hate me! **

- Chapter Eleven -

I woke up the next morning with my head buried in Murphy's chest. I loved waking up this way. I sighed and snuggled closer to my Irish lover.

"Good morning lass," I heard whispered behind me. Wait a second, behind me? That wasn't right. I shifted so that I could look over my shoulder. I saw a smirking Conner and Rocco standing there.

"Fuck off you two," I grumbled burying my head back in Murphy's chest.

"Awe come on. Don't we get some love too?" Rocco complained. I saw a hand reach out and smack both men.

I snickered at them as Murphy said, "Take advice from the lass, and fuck off." I felt the bed groan then. I knew that both Conner and Rocco had joined us.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" they both yelled as they started to jump on the bed.

I opened my eyes to see Murphy looking at me. "Why do I feel like their parents all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"Yea, but parents can't do this," he said reaching out and grabbing Conner's ankle. Conner fell onto the bed and then the floor with a hard thump. I laughed at him and did the same thing to Rocco.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Rocco said rubbing his head.

"Yea and nether are you so scram," I said. He gave me puppy dog eyes and I only flicked him off. He grumbled something under his breath but I only ignored him. I heard Conner leave as well.

I smiled and snuggled back into Murphy. "Mon ange, we really should get going."

"I don't wanna," I said not caring that I sounded like a five year old. Murphy chuckled and threw the blankets off of us. "Fuck you," I grumbled as I curled up into a ball to save my body heat.

"Come on, we've got a hit to do today. It will be fun," Murphy said getting up off the bed. I shivered at the loss of his heat. I closed my eyes as I heard him changing.

Suddenly I was falling. I hit the floor and groaned. I opened my eyes to see Murphy giving me a cheeky grin. I sat up and said, "You know, you can be a real bastard sometimes."

"Aye, but I'm your bastard," was all he said as he threw my jeans at me. I caught them in the air, right before they could hit my face.

I stood and said a string of curse words. I gave him multiple dirty looks as I changed. He only continued to smirk at me. After I had changed into my black turtle neck, jeans, and boots we left the room.

"Are ya' ready?" Conner asked as we entered the kitchen. I saw that he was dressed in the same fashion as Murphy and I. Rocco had on a white tee shirt instead of a black turtle neck though.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him with a small smile. I grabbed my coat and put it on along with my sunglasses. I saw that Rocco, Murphy, and Conner had all done the same thing.

We walked out to the van that the boys must have gotten yesterday. We all piled in. Murphy and I were in the back seat, Conner in the passenger side, and Rocco was driving.

It didn't take very long to get to the house. We started to unpack our bags and get our gear on. Murphy was watching out the front window waiting for the little kid to leave.

"There he goes," he said. I looked behind me and out the window. He was right. The kid was leaving.

We put the rest of our gear on and then got out of the van. We quickly walked to the garage. Conner and Murphy lifted it up. I walked underneath along with Rocco. My boys ducked inside and then slammed it shut behind them. We threw our duffle bags to the ground. We knew that we were gonna come back and get them later.

I pulled my glasses off and set them on top of my bag. I pulled out my mask and quickly put it on. From the corner of my eye I could see Murphy, Rocco, and Conner doing the same thing.

"Ready?" I whispered pulling out my two pistols.

Three voice all at the same time whispered back, "Ready."

Conner kicked in the door and then moved inside. It didn't take us long to find the wife. We knew that she would have the code to get us back into the game. Rocco put duct tape over her mouth and around her wrists.

I shuddered upon seeing the sticky grey tape thinking of only a few days prior. No focus Elliot! Don't think about that now.

Rocco shoved his gun to her back and she showed us the way to the game.

"Hit the numbers, lady. Hit the numbers. I will kill you! I will kill you!" Rocco screamed once we got to the locked door.

"Don't!" I hissed.

"Her hands are tied," Murphy said pulling out his knife.

He quickly cut the tape as Rocco asked, "Why do I always gotta be on bitch detail?"

I rolled my eyes at him as the wife put in the code. Once the door was unlocked I saw Rocco use the stun gun on her. I wasn't sure where he had gotten the thing, but it came in pretty handy seeing as we didn't want to kill the woman.

Now all we had to do was wait for someone on the inside to open the door. I was just starting to get antsy when the door slowly opened.

Conner once again kicked the door open. We stormed into the room and stood in a line. I had somehow ended up in between Conner and Murphy. Every man in the room stopped what he was doing and stared at us.

"All of 'em," I heard Rocco say as I slammed the door shut with a good kick.

That's when the bullets flew. I didn't care who I was shooting at. I just knew that all these motherfuckers had to die. From the corner of my eye I saw Rocco go down to his knees to shoot the men that had dove under the pool table.

It was all over within a matter of a minute.

We pulled off our masks and I put my guns back into my shoulder holsters. I took off my coat and I could see Murphy and Conner doing the same thing. I saw Rocco go around and start looking for the guy that was our target.

"Shit! Shit! He ain't here!" I heard him call. I stood and looked around.

"Oh, what the fuck you mean, he ain't here?" Murphy yelled setting his stuff on the pool table. I followed suit and stood next to my lover.

"I mean he ain't here!" Rocco yelled.

"Look again, for fuck's sake!" Conner yelled at him.

"I know what the fuck he looks like!" Rocco yelled back.

That's when I saw a door on the other end of the room open. "Look behind ya!" I yelled, pointing at the slowly opening door.

Rocco turned around. He stuck his gun into the open part and shot. "I Son of a!" I heard him cry as I heard the gun clatter to the ground. The door opened and I saw the man who was our target. "Oh, shit!" Rocco yelled running.

That's when I saw Murphy move. He grabbed the man in the bloodstained shirt.

"Murphy!" I yelled not wanting him to get hurt.

"Shoot this motherfucker!" I heard Murphy yell.

"No! Fucking let the bloke go! Let him go!" Conner yelled grabbing Murphy from behind.

"Conner are ya' insane?!" I yelled at him as I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Fuck! Jesus!" I heard Rocco cry as the man ran to him.

I started to run towards Rocco, my gun in my hand. I was caught around the waist by Conner. "Now's your chance to earn your stripes, Roc!" Conner yelled as he continued to hold me back.

"He'll fucking get killed!" Murphy yelled.

"It was your idea to bring him in!" Conner yelled back. He kept one arm around me and one arm holding Murphy back. "All right, Roc. Now's your chance! You take that man!" All I could do was watch on as Rocco was being strangled by this guy.

"I don't wanna die!" I heard one of the other men in the room say as he tried to stand. Conner dropped his hold on me to go shoot him. As soon as I was free I ran to go help Rocco, only to be stopped again but by Murphy this time.

I saw him reach beside him and grab the cue ball from the table. He rolled it to Rocco while still keeping a hold on me. Damn him and his ability to multitask.

I heard Conner's gun off but I didn't pay any attention to him. My eyes were glued on Rocco. I watched as he hit the man so that he fell backwards onto the couch.

"Sick fuck! Sick fuck! Sick fuck!" I heard Rocco cry as he bashed the man's head in.

"All right then," Conner said as Rocco came towards us. Murphy let go of me then.

"Fuck you!" Rocco cried as he lunged for Conner. "Fuckin!"

I saw Conner flip him onto the pool table. "Now take a fuckin' deep breath there, Roc. You did fine. It was nicely done!" Conner said patting his friend's cheek. I saw him put his hands over Rocco's mouth and kiss them.

Rocco laid panting on the pool table as Conner, Murphy, and I went around and put pennies in eyes and crossed arms. We all said our prayer together after we were finished.

We looked around one last time and gathered our stuff. I put my coat back on and we walked back through the house. We grabbed our stuff from the garage and put our glasses back on. We walked out through the front door. I was glad to finally be free of those leather gloves. That was the one thing that I hated most about the whole ensemble.

We all froze on the porch. I was behind Rocco and in between Murphy and Conner.

I saw a guy smoking a cigar on the other side of the street. The guy threw open his coat and I saw that he had six guns strapped to him. I saw him pull out the bottom two guns and aimed at us.

Conner and Murphy each pulled one gun and rested their arm on Rocco's shoulder. I drew both of mine and put one on either side of Rocco's head.

That's when all hell broke loose. It was just like my dream.

The guy fired at us and we all fired back at him. Rocco dropped to his knees and started to shoot as well. I saw that the man wasn't aiming at me, but at the boys. I knew what I had to do then. I stepped around Rocco and continued to shoot.

"Elliot what are you doing!" Murphy screamed at me. I could feel him trying to move in front of me but I wouldn't let him.

"I'm protecting you," I whispered.

Everything seemed to slow down then. I continued to shoot and I shot at the man for as long as I could.

I saw the bullets come at me one at a time. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. They tore through me in three places. One through my right shoulder, one through the left side of my torso, and one through my left thigh.

Then there was hot white pain. I had never experienced anything like it before. It seemed that everywhere that a bullet had hit was on fire. My legs gave out from the pain and I went down to the porch floor. With every passing moment it was getting harder and harder to breath.

I could still hear the sounds of bullets coming from both sides of the fight. I could also hear screaming and swearing.

I heard the faint sound of someone running away and then there was more yelling. It sounded like someone was yelling my name but I couldn't be sure. Everything was getting farther and farther away from me.

Darkness blurred the edges of my vision and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes opened.

"No!" It was that single sound that pushed me back into the real world. It was that one word that pushed me to keep a hold on the world and my life. It was pain and agony in that one word that made me want to keep fighting.

I pushed my eyes opened but it was too much. They closed. Blackness surrounded me. I could see anything. I couldn't hear anything.

That's when I knew that my time as the Saints' angel was over.

- Murphy's POV -

I watched as Elliot moved in front of Rocco. "Elliot what are you doing?!" I screamed at her. I tried to move in front of her but then I heard her speak.

"I'm protecting you."

I froze. I knew what she was doing. Everything seemed slowed down as the girl I loved was hit. I saw blood spray from her body in three places. I watched as she went down to the floor and I was helpless.

I continued to shoot at the motherfucker. He wasn't fucking leaving until I had repaid the favor of him shooting up Elliot.

I saw her breathing getting shallower. I knew that she didn't have much time. That's when I was hit. White hot pain shot through my shoulder and I dove off to the side. I knew that Rocco already had dove to the other side. Conner was the only one lift on the porch with Elliot.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Rocco scream.

I heard Conner scream in pain then and I knew that he had been hit. Elliot's sacrifice was for nothing I thought as I continued to shoot.

I saw the man turn and grab his last two guns. I wasn't sure who hit him, but his shoulder jerked back and I could see the blood. I saw him turn and run, but I never stopped shooting.

"Murph, are you all right?" I heard Conner call to me.

"Motherfucker!" I yelled at the man. I stood and walked back to the porch. I saw Elliot's eyes start to close. "Elliot!"

"Roc, get the fucking bag!" I heard my bother yell but I couldn't pay attention to him. I was to focused on my love.

"No!" I yelled at her just as her eyes were about to close. I watched as she pushed her eyes open one last time. I got a glimpse of those amazing dark eyes that I had fallen for. Then they closed. "No!" I yelled again.

"Fuckin' shit! Christ!" I heard Rocco yell as he got up.

"Get the blood! Get the blood!" Conner yelled as I picked up Elliot. My shoulder groaned but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to save my angel.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled at Rocco as Conner started to spray down the porch with Ammonia.

"He shot my fucking finger off!" Rocco yelled.

"Roc, what the fuck? Get the fuck out of here!" Conner yelled as he finished the porch.

"Motherfucker! Fucking shit! Get the fucking bag! My fucking finger! Fucking shit!" Everything was just starting to blur together now. I wasn't sure who was yelling what anymore.

I threw open the back door to the van and got in. I gently laid Elliot on the seat then sat back on my heels. I pulled my jacket and gun holster off. I then pulled my shirt off as Rocco and Conner both got in.

"Drive!" I heard Rocco yell. The van took off and I started to rip my shirt into pieces. I tied one strip around each of Elliot's wounds. She was hurt the most out of any of us.

"Rocco give me your shirt!" I yelled at him. I saw him compile. I tore a strip off for myself as Conner pulled over to the side of the road.

Conner helped me tie the strip around my own wound. I helped him with his thigh. Rocco just held his strip to his hand.

"Rocco who was that motherfucker?" I asked him as we started to drive again.

"I don't know," Rocco said.

"Murph, how is she doing?" Conner asked me as he looked in the rearview mirror. I glanced back at Elliot. I grabbed her hand and felt how ice cold she was.

"Not good," I replied. "She's lost too much blood. We have to stop it and soon."

Conner drove faster then.

I moved back next to Elliot. I placed her head in my lap and stroked her hair like I would do when we were in bed together. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. She was my love, the one person I would risk anything to be with.

My thought drifted what was currently residing in my pocket. I knew that we were going to make it out of there. That's why I had bought it. I knew that we were going to be together forever. So why was God taking my angel?

Conner got us back to the apartment in record time. I grabbed Elliot and followed Conner and Rocco upstairs.

"Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know you fucking know, so don't even start!" Conner yelled as I set Elliot on the table. I saw my twin start the stove and grab the iron.

"Fuck you! I told you I never saw him before!" Rocco yelled at us.

"Well, he sure as fuck knew you!" I yelled at him.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!" Rocco yelled.

"Yeah? Don't start lying to us now! We're fuckin' three amateurs here!" Conner yelled.

That's when the iron started to steam. "Murph, ya' gotta do it," Conner told me.

I shook my head. I couldn't do that to her. "I'll hold her," I said grabbing a dish towel. I knew that this was going to be painful, not only for her but for me as well.

I pulled off her blood soaked shirt and jeans. I hated exposing her body like this to Conner and Rocco, but I had no choice. I place the towel between her now pale lips. I could feel her breath ghosting over my hand as I did so.

"I'm sorry," I whispered I gripped her arms down to the table. I nodded to Conner. He pressed the hot iron to her skin. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as he cauterized her shoulder. I saw her eyes snap open then.

Then there was the most agonizing sound in the entire world. Elliot was screaming around the towel in her mouth. I hated the sound. "Sshh, it'll all be over soon love. Sshh," I whispered to her. I kept my arms across her chest and near her legs so that she couldn't move.

She started to wither under me as Conner pressed the iron to her side. Tears trickled down her face and landed with her blood on the table. I felt tears of my own start to fall.

"Sshh, stay still love, it will all be over soon," I whispered around choked sobs. Conner moved to her thigh next. "Sshh," I tried to calm her as he muffled screams filled the room once again. "I'm so sorry."

Then there was silence. I could still see the rising and falling of her chest. I knew that she had only passed out.

I quickly wrapped her new wounds in damp dish towels. Wordlessly I gathered her in my arms and brought her back to the bedroom. I set her on the bed then walked back out to my brother and my friend.

"I'll go next," I said unwrapping my shoulder. I laid on the table, both the table and I still covered in my lover's blood, and Rocco sat on top of me. I placed the towel Elliot had used between my own lips. I gripped the edge of the table and waited for the searing pain. Conner pressed the hot iron to my skin and squirmed.

Once I was done Conner wrapped the injury the same way that I had wrapped Elliot's. Now I knew the pain that she had gone through.

We did Rocco next. Conner held him while I pressed the iron to where he had lost his finger. Next went my twin. I held the towel between his teeth and he reached behind him to grip the back of my head as Rocco press the iron to his thigh.

Once everyone was done we started to clean. Everyone's blood had mixed on the table and on each others' skin. I scrubbed my chest and arms trying to get Elliot's blood off of me. Once that was done I went back to the bedroom to check on her.

She was still passed out and I grabbed her hand. It wasn't as cold as it had been earlier. I sighed and grabbed a clean shirt. I also grabbed the box from my jacket pocket. Elliot was in for one hell of a surprise when she woke up.

When I entered the kitchen again I cringed. It was almost like I could hear Elliot's screams echoing around the room.

"I'm confident that their investigation will end in the apprehension of the suspects," I heard from the T.V. I looked over to see agent Smecker on the screen.

"Fuckin' hell," Conner whispered as I lit a cigarette.

"What? What, that guy?" Rocco asked.

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the Chekov thing," I explained to him.

"And he's one smart man," Conner chimed in as I blew out the calming smoke.

"They got nothin'," Rocco said.

"Well, this guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will," Conner said.

"You bet your ass he will," I agreed looking over at my twin.

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin'-bility," Rocco said.

"He isn't to be touched," Conner said stealing the words from my mouth.

"He's a good man," I said taking another drag on my cigarette.

"Okay, whatever," Rocco said taking a sip of his beer.

That's when I heard it. It was a slight whimpering noise and it was coming from the bedroom. I stood up knocking my chair over and ran. Elliot was still sleeping and she must have been having a nightmare.

"Mon ange," I whispered as I sat on the bed. "Elliot," I tried again shaking her shoulder.

"Murphy?" she whispered opening her eyes.

"I'm right here love," I said stroking the side of her face.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"I'll explain everything after you answer something." I saw her nod and I got up off the bed. I got down on one knee and pulled the box from my pocket. "Elliot, from the first day that I met you, I've known that I was meant to be with you. I love you with all my heart mon ange. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, however long it may be." I saw that tears were running down her face as she looked down at me. I opened the box and asked, "Elliot Parker, will you marry me?"

**AN: DON'T HATE ME! I had to leave it like that! I know that the suppense will kill you all so I had to be evil and leave it there! Also don't hate me over the fact that yes, Elliot gets hurt...again. Well anywho pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se review! **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Oh how I love staying home sick and getting the chance to have a Walking Dead Marathon and write all day. Anywho I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**FanFicGirl10: You'll see Elliot's answer in this chapter! I hate having to have her get hurt but sometimes it's just a neccsarry thing. Anywho enjoy!**

**Ladyxdezi: I'm super happy that you like it! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter! **

**Now read and review everyone! **

- Chapter Twelve -

It started as a warm burn, something comforting. It was nice and soothing but it steadily grew hotter and hotter until it was a searing white hot pain. I couldn't handle it. I opened my eyes and screamed.

But it didn't come out right. I vaguely noticed that there was a towel in my mouth. I also noticed that I had only my underclothes on but that's not what mattered.

There was the smell of burning flesh, my flesh as something extremely hot was pressed to my shoulder.

"Sshh, it'll all be over soon love. Sshh," I heard whispered to me. I knew that it was Murphy who was holding me down and whispering.

Whatever was burning me was removed from my shoulder and then pressed to my side. I screamed again and tried to move away from it. I could fell tears rolling down my face. Murphy had his hands across my legs and right under my chest. Rocco held the towel in my mouth and Connor pressed my wounds.

I felt his tears hit my skin as he whispered, "Sshh, stay still love, it will all be over soon." Connor went to my thigh next. I screamed again. "I'm so sorry," I heard as I passed out once again.

"Mon ange," someone said. "Elliot," they said shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and asked "Murphy?"

"I'm right here love," he said stroking the side of my face. I melted into his touch.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up. My shoulder and side protested but I knew that I had to get over it.

"I'll explain everything after you answer something," he said. I nodded and watched as he got up off the bed. I watched as he got down onto one knew and pulled a little box from his pants pocket. Tears came to my eyes as I knew what he was doing. "Elliot, from the first day that I met you, I've known that I was meant to be with you. I love you with all my heart mon ange. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, however long it may be."

Tears ran down my face, but they weren't tears of pain but tears of joy. I watched as he opened the box and asked "Elliot Parker, will you marry me?"

I was speechless for the first time in my life. I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Murphy's face lit up. He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood. He sat beside me on the bed as I gazed at the amazing ring.

The ring was simple yet still beautiful. There was a large emerald that sat in the middle and on each side sat two small diamonds. On the sides of the diamonds the bands was shaped into Celtic knots. The ring was the perfect sign of our relationship.

"It's beautiful Murph," I said turning my hand so that the stones caught the light in different angles.

"I'm just glad that you said yes," Murphy whispered.

I looked from the ring to my lover, now my fiancé. "Murphy did you honestly think that I would have said no?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes as he spoke, "After what happened today, I wasn't sure. Having to see you go through that. Not knowing if you were gonna live or die. It was torture."

I remembered the tears that hit my skin that weren't my own. I grabbed Murphy's chin and turned his head to me. I met his eyes and saw that the same tears glistened there now. I gently kissed him as his tears started to fall.

"I love you Murphy. Nothing and no one could change those feeling. Ever," I told him as I wiped his tears away. "I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too," he whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Murphy! Hurry up or were gonna be late!"

I looked at Murphy. "Late for what?" I asked him.

"Church love. It's Sunday morning," Murphy replied wiping his tears away.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing. I swayed before someone caught me. "Whoa, easy lass," Murphy said as he laid me back on the bed.

"I go anywhere you go Murph," I said brushing his hands off of me. I tried to stand again and was able to hold myself steady.

Everyplace that had gotten shot seemed to protest my effort. My thigh felt like it was on fire as I walked over to my bag. I grabbed out clean underclothes, a black tee shirt, and jeans.

"Let me help you," Murphy said as he took the clothes from my hands.

"I'm fine," I lied through gritted teeth. I reached out to grab my clothes from him. I winced as I stretched my shoulder.

"No you're not. It's written across your face, now let me help," Murphy said upon seeing my wince.

I sighed in frustration. "Let me at least change my underwear," I bargained with him.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Alright." He handed me the underwear and turned around. I quickly changed turning not to cry.

"I'm done," I whispered once I was done. Murphy turned back around and walked over to me.

"Why won't you accept help?" Murphy asked as he kissed my neck.

I sighed. I never wanted help. It didn't matter what kind of help or from whom, I never wanted it. I always thought of myself as strong and independent. It made me feel weak whenever I asked for help.

"I don't want to seem weak," I told my fiancé as he kissed down to my shoulder blades. That's when he spun me in his arms.

"Elliot, you are not weak no matter what anyone says. I love you. I'm only here to help you. I want to make sure that your safe and protected," Murphy told me. I looked into his blue eyes and only saw love.

I nodded and let him help me into my clothes. It was only a few minutes but it seemed that every part of me screamed in pain as Murphy helped dress me.

I hated the feeling in my gut but at least it was someone who I trusted helping me. Once both of us were ready to go we left the room.

"Finally, you two take forever," Connor said as he got up from the table. Murphy grabbed my hand and my ring flashed in the light. I saw Connor's gaze flick towards it.

"She said yes," was all Murphy had to say.

Connor jumped up and grabbed both Murphy and I into a hug. I smiled even though my shoulder screamed.

"Welcome to the family lass," Connor said pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I smiled as Rocco stumbled into the room.

"What's goin' on?" Rocco asked.

"Church," all three of us said at the same time. We all laughed as Rocco gave us a funny look.

"Let's go," I said tugging on Murphy's hand. We walked out the door and down to Rocco's car. We all piled in and quickly drove to the church.

Once we got there we all got out, but Rocco stopped my fiancé. I would never get tired of that word.

"Hey, Murph. This early mornin' church shit's gotta go," Rocco said rubbing his eyes.

Murphy smiled and replied, "We have to go in the mornin'. We're on the lam now, you know." He patted his friend's cheek before draggin me into the church.

We sat in the back pew and knelt.

"Carus scio antea non credebant in te. Nunc te cognovi ibi o. Ego postulo ut custodiant meae pueros tutum. Ego postulo custodiunt eos. Scio iam olim in legatione opem petiit, sed adesto mihi. Ego postulo is. Non possum amittunt. Amen," (1) I whispered.

I had never prayed before but I figured that since all the old services were in Latin that was the best language to use. I played with my rosary as I spoke. I could hear Murphy's quiet voice beside me.

A few minutes later we stood. We started to walk from the church as Rocco exited the confession booth. I hadn't even noticed that he had entered the church.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," he said throwing his arm around Murphy's shoulder.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" I asked him from Murphy's other side.

Conner followed us out to Rocco's car. We drove a few blocks before Connor made him stop.

"What's going on?" I asked from the backseat.

"We're making a call," Connor replied. He got out of the car and Rocco, Murphy, and I followed him. He dug a card out of his pocket. I could see that it was agent Smecker's card.

I glanced at Murphy and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello?" I heard the person on the other end of the phone ask.

"Agent Smecker?" Connor asked. "It's Connor MacManus."

I heard some noises from the other end of the line. "What the hell happened yesterday?"

Connor launched into our tale. Rocco gave Murphy and I a smoke as we listened to the conversation.

"That's all you can give me?" I heard.

"The light hit the side of his face. Looked like he had a gray beard. Maybe late 50's, early 60's," Connor replied.

I knew that he was talking about the man who shot us. "So you're telling me it was one guy with six guns, and he was a senior freakin' citizen?"

"Yeah, and it's better if we find this man before he finds us again," I said taking the phone from Connor's hand. "Nearly fucking killed me."

"Hello Elliot," Smecker said. I could hear the smirk on his face.

That's when I felt the phone being taken from my hand. "Give it back!"I shouted. "I have more to say!"

"I'll see what I can do," I heard Smecker say as Connor put the phone back to his ear. "You two have your hands full with her.

"Aye, I don't know how Murphy's gonna be able to handle her as his wife," Connor said. I flicked him off and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Send my congrats to them," Smecker said. I looked at the phone and Murphy stopped teasing Rocco long enough to hear that. "How do I get in touch with you?"

"We'll hit Pappa Joe tonight, right in the comfort of his own home. We're gonna move on to New York. It's just... It's getting a bit hot for us here," Connor replied. "We'll drop Elliot off with you before we leave. She'll be safe then."

My mouth fell open. I was gonna words with these boys.

"Be careful," Smecker said.

"Alright. Call you tonight, afterwards," Connor said hanging up the phone.

"It feels like it's still there," Rocco said pointing to his missing finger.

"Yeah, but it's not," Connor said walking away.

I growled and followed after him. "Connor MacManus vous ne dites pas quelque chose comme ce que vous venez de dire Smecker et éloignez-vous de moi!" (2) I yelled.

Connor stopped in his tracks. "Sie denken, dass ich Ihnen mit Smecker verlassen wollen. Ich mache das nicht für Sie Elliot. Es ist für Murphy. Wenn Sie dort starb, wie glaubst du, er fühlen würde? Wie denken Sie, jeder von uns fühlen würden?" (3)

"Io sono il tuo angelo custode. Vengo con che vi piaccia o no!" (4) I yelled back. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down.

"Ar chóir dúinn ligean di teacht?" (5) Connor asked looking at his brother.

"Ní dóigh liom ní mór dúinn a rogha," (6) Murphy replied.

"Alright let's go," Connor said getting into Rocco's car. I smiled smuggle knowing that I had won, even if I wasn't sure what he was saying.

I knew that I was going with, but I was scarred shitless.

(1) Dear God, I know that in the past I have not believed in you. But now I know that you're there, please help me. I need to keep my boys safe. I need to protect them. I know that I've already asked for your help on this mission once, but please help me again. I need it. I can't lose them. Amen. (Latin)

(2) Connor MacManus you do not say something like what you just told Smecker and walk away from me! (French)

(3) You think that I want to leave you with Smecker. I'm not doing it for you Elliot. It's for Murphy. If you died in there how do you think he'd feel? How do you think any of us would feel? (German)

(4) I'm your Guardian Angel. I'm going with whether you like it or not! (Italian)

(5) Should we let her come? (Irish)

(6) I don't think we have a choice. (Irish)

**AN: Yay! Next chapter will be the whole house thing. Stay tuned everyone! Oh and this is what I thought Elliot's ring would look like ' www. celticweddingringking images/ R294- EMERALD. gif' **

**Anywho REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Another day home sick = season two of The Walking Dead and a new chapter, yay! Anywho please enjoy and remember Don't hate me after this!**

**tbergo17: Yay! I'm so gald that you liked it! Why the boys would leave Elliot behind is explained in this chapter! I think that it makes sense why but of course it's all opion! Anywho enjoy the house part!**

**MissXara: Yay! Glad you like it so much! Please enjoy the house part!**

**FanFicGirl10: Well I couldn't have Elliot say no! Anywho I don't plan on Elliot dying seeing as I want to continue this with the second movie. So no main character deaths in the near future! And I'm not sure when they're gonna get married. I haven't decided yet.**

**Ladyxdezi: Glad that you think so! I would just love to have a man like Murphy in my life. Did I mention that I get to see Norman live in nine days? Yea, I'm fangirling until the day comes lol! **

**Well everyone enjoy the chapter! And rememver review! **

- Chapter Thirteen -

I knew that I was going with, but I was scared shitless.

Rocco drove us back to the apartment. It was a long and silent drive. I knew that Connor was mad at me but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let my boys anywhere near that mob boss besides to shot him in the head. I feared for their lives. I feared for my life.

Once we got to the apartment we all sat around the kitchen table. The awkward silence that had filled the car followed us up. I was the first to break it.

"What made you guys think that you could just drop me off with Smecker?" I asked fiddling with my ring.

I looked up from my hand to the three men in front of me. "We just want you safe," Murphy said laying his hand on top of mine. "I want you safe."

"I can protect myself," I told them crossing my arms over my chest.

"We know lass, but with everything's that's happened we just think that it would be safer for you," Connor said.

I slammed my hands on the table drawing three pairs of eyes to look at me. "If anything, what's happened should show you that I will risk my life to protect you!" I watched three faces pale as I continued to speak. "I'm not some weak, little girl who needs protection. I am strong and I am tough. I can go anywhere you can go and I can do anything you can do and I will! I will go to the ends of the Earth for you! For any of you!"

I was breathing hard and I could feel my nostrils flaring as I stared the boys down.

"Listen Elliot," Rocco said, his voice calm. My gaze went from Murphy to him. "We know that you can hold your own in a fight. We've seen you do it for fucks sake! But the point is this, none of us would forgive ourselves if something happened to you. Knowing Murphy for as long as I have, if he lost you fuck I don't know what he would do with himself."

"He would tear himself apart," Conner chimed in. I looked from Rocco to my unofficial brother in law. "I could see it yesterday. He could barely handle holding you down. It was the first time I've seen him cry in fuck, twenty years."

"This hit isn't some low life thug, this is a mob boss. Most likely something will happen to you if you go in there," Rocco said.

I looked between the two men with an open mouth. They were right. I let my arms fall to my sides and turned on my heel. I stalked back to the bedroom.

"Elliot come back!" I heard Murphy yell as I entered our room.

Murphy had saved me from the black abyss. Now I was losing my grip and falling right back in.

I slammed the door closed so hard that it shook the walls. I didn't care. I was happy to let them know that I was pissed.

I ran a hand through my hair as tears started to roll down my face. I wiped at them as I sat on the bed. I hated crying with a passion. It made me feel so weak, so helpless. I knew what I had to do to be stronger. To control my own pain.

"Elliot open the door!" Murphy yelled pounding on the door. I didn't reply. "Elliot!"

I got up and walked over to my duffle bag. I grabbed out three things. My songbook, my favorite pen, and my spare razor blade.

"Elliot!"

I walked from the bedroom to the attached bathroom.

"Elliot!" I could still hear his screams from the bathroom.

I gently closed the door and turned to face the mirror. I moved my shirt collar to see the large burn on my shoulder. I hissed as I gently poked it. I did the same to my side. I looked at my face and saw that I had bags under my eyes. I wondered how long I had looked like this.

I took out my song book and flipped to a clean page. I uncapped my pen and started to write in big bold letters across the page. Tears ran down my face and dripped onto my book but I didn't care. I pulled the ring from my finger with shaking hands. I placed it on the book and then moved it aside.

I grabbed the razor blade.

"Elliot!"

I pulled it once across the inside of my wrist.

"Elliot!" Murphy was now pounding on the bathroom door. I wasn't sure how he had gotten through but I didn't care now.

I pulled the blade across my skin for he second time.

"Elliot open the door!"

A small bubble of laughter escaped my lips as I cut myself for the third time.

My blood dropped from the side of my wrist to the white tile floor.

"Connor come help!" Murphy yelled. I heard pounding footsteps.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled the blade for the fourth time. This one was deeper and wider than the rest. Blood flowed from the new cut. I dropped to my knees.

"Elliot!"

Murphy was now in the bathroom. I meet his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I closed my eyes.

"Stay with me Elliot. Don't close your eyes!" I heard him say. "Don't you dare leave me." I opened my eyes to look at him. He grabbed my wrist to help stop the bleeding. "Connor get the shit!"

"Murphy," I whispered.

"What love?" he asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you," I said. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

I closed my eyes and fell into the black abyss.

- Murphy's POV -

"Elliot open the door!" I screamed pounding on the door. I heard a hysterical laugh come from within the bathroom. I shoved my shoulder against the door. "Connor come help!" I yelled to my brother.

My brother appeared in the doorway. I gave him a wild pleading look. He ran to my side and together we busted the door open.

"Elliot!" I screamed once I entered the small room. My fiancé was on her knees surrounded by small drops of blood and a bloody razor blade in her hand.

I knew that she had fallen back into her depression. I knew that I wasn't there to save her this time.

She looked up at me with those dark eyes. They were haunted by something, but I didn't know what. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

I dropped to my knees beside her. I sent a look back to my twin before focusing on my fiancé once again. "Stay with me Elliot. Don't close your eyes!" I yelled at her. "Don't you dare leave me." I watched as her eyes opened once again. I grabbed her wrist to help stop the bleeding. "Connor get the shit!" I yelled to my brother never looking away from the girl I loved.

"Murphy," she whispered.

"What love?" I asked pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you," she said. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

I watched as she closed her eyes once and for all. "Elliot! No!"

Connor shoved the bandages in my face. I grabbed them and unwrapped them. I pulled my hand away from her bleeding wrist. I quickly wrapped it. I noticed that her ring wasn't on her finger.

"Murph," Connor said placing a hand on my back.

"What the fuck happened?" Rocco asked moving into the doorway of the crowded bathroom.

"She fell back into her depression," I told him gathering her into my arms for what seemed to be the millionth time in two days.

"What do ya' mean depression?" Connor asked following me out into the bedroom. I glanced at him and saw that he had Elliot's book in his hand. I laid Elliot on the bed and then moved out of the room. Rocco and Connor followed me out to the kitchen.

"Murph, what the hell happened?" Rocco asked me.

I sighed and sat at the table. I put my head in my hands and spoke, "When she was on the street she became depressed. Started cutting herself. I talked to her about it. She told me that when she met us and started working at the bar she stopped. I thought that we had cured her. I guess that it was the feeling of weakness that made her fall back to it."

Connor threw Elliot's book in front of me. It fell open to the page that was open when I found Elliot. Her ring sat on the page.

_'I love you Murph. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry that can't be there for you. I'm sorry for falling in love with you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be your angel.'_

I looked up at Conn and Roc. "I think that this confirms that we bring her to Smecker," Connor said.

"Alright, but if we want to get this done tonight, we have to do it now," Rocco said.

I looked at him. I grabbed her ring from the book. I stood without a word and walked to the bedroom.

- Elliot's POV -

I woke up on the bed and Murphy's back to me. "Murph?" I said sitting up.

"Elliot," he said turning around to look at me. I saw that he had my ring in his hand.

"I..I." I couldn't get my thoughts out. I couldn't even get my thoughts in order.

"Why?"

"I…I'm sorry," I whispered not meeting his eyes.

"I'm tired of your apologies Elliot!" he yelled at me. I flinched and he took a calming breath. "Tell me what I can do to make it better. I love you Elliot! I want to help you get through this. I want to make you feel better, to make you happy again."

I looked up at him. "I hate feeling weak," I said. "When I was on the streets I was basically a hooker. I sold myself every night for the pleasure of other men. I said nothing besides when spoken to. I did nothing but what I was told to do. I had no control. I felt weak. The one place where I had control was on the skin of my wrists. When Rocco and Connor told me that I couldn't go I felt that same weakness. I fell back into old habits."

By the time I was done talking Murphy was holding me.

"Elliot, you should never feel that way. You need to talk to me. I'm here to help," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I replied. He grabbed my hand and slipped the ring back onto my finger. "I love you Murphy."

"I love you too," he whispered back. "And don't you ever scare me like that again."

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "I won't."

"Good because we've got a hit to do." He pressed his lips against mine in a kiss we both needed.

I smiled and stood, pulling him to his feet. "Well then let's get ready."

I walked over to my duffle bag. I pulled out clean jeans and a black turtle neck. I pulled off my old bloody clothes and put the clean ones on.

I looked over at Murphy and saw that he had changed as well. He grabbed my hand and we walked from the room.

I saw that Connor and Rocco were getting our supplies together on the kitchen table. I walked up and grabbed my shoulder harness. I hissed in pain when I put it on but I was relentless all the same. I checked my guns and then loaded them.

"Well are we gonna go?" I asked them as they stared at me.

"Alright, let's go," Connor said grabbing his coat.

I grabbed mine as well and then grabbed Murphy's hand. With my other hand I pulled out a smoke and lit it.

We all piled back into Rocco's shitty car. It was a quiet drive to Papa Joe's. Once we got there Rocco showed us where we could get in through the basement.

I shimmed in through the small window after Connor. Murphy was behind me. We had left our coats in the car and were ready to do this.

But they were waiting for us. There were five men in the cement basement. They jumped us. One got me, one got Murphy, one got Connor, and two got Rocco. They all grabbed our guns, leaving us defenseless.

All of trashed around trying to land blows on our captors. I felt mine run his hands up and down my legs.

"Murphy! Connor!" I screamed as I kicked back.

"Elliot!" I heard Murphy scream. I watched as he brought his elbow back. I heard a sickening crack and then he was at my side. He punched the guy holding me and I collapsed into his arms, my arms going around his neck.

"I love you Murph," I whispered as someone grabbed me from behind. I felt the cold metal of handcuffs encase my wrists as I was pulled from my fiancé.

Murphy's eyes told me everything as he yelled, "Elliot!" Someone came up from behind him and grabbed him.

I watched as my boys were handcuffed to metal chairs. I gasped. This was like my dream. I saw one of the men leave the room.

Murphy, Connor, and Rocco all struggled against their bonds.

"Where you goin? Where the fuck you goin?" I heard one of the men taunt Connor.

"I'm fuckin' talkin' to you, motherfucker!" One of the men who had Rocco say.

"Fuck you!" Rocco yelled.

That's when I saw Papa Joe himself walk in. I squirmed under my captors hold.

"Sshh," the man whispered in my ear as his hand slid down my thigh.

"Get your fucking hands off me," I growled. Murphy's eyes met mine.

That's when Yakavetta spoke. "Shut up!" Everyone in the room stopped their actions and their mouths. "You have some answers for me, no?"

Murphy jerked in his seat as Rocco answered, "Yeah. Fuck you."

Yakavetta nodded to the man holding Rocco. The man spread Rocco's fingers. Papa Joe put his gun to Rocco's remaining pinky finger.

"Roc! Roc, look at me! Roc!" I heard Connor scream as the shot rang out. His blood sprayed and hit all of us. Rocco screamed.

"Shit!" I yelled trying to free myself from the man holding me.

"Roc! Roc! Roc, you'll be fine! Roc!" I heard Connor yell. I wasn't paying attention to him though. I was more focused on the fact that Murphy was struggling and the man holding me was getting closer to where I wanted him to touch the least.

All of the men left the room then. I ran over to Rocco ignoring the pain in my wrists as the metal bit my skin.

"Rocco!" I screamed kneeling in front of him. . "Roc, you'll be okay!" I stood back from him and stepped over my encased hands so that they were now in front of me. "Rocco!"

"Elliot!" Murphy said. I looked over at him. I stood and walked over to him.

"I love you," I told him pressing my lips to his.

"I love you too," he said back.

"Elliot!" Connor screamed. I pulled away from Murphy. I looked behind me and saw Yakavetta coming in.

I saw the look in the mob boss' eyes. "No!" I scream moving in front of Rocco.

"God! No!" Connor screamed. Yakavetta raised his gun and knocked me away from Rocco. I landed at Murphy's feet as the shot rang out.

I knew that I had failed one person.

"Roc! Roc! No! Roc! Roc! No! No! Roc! Roc!" Connor's, Murphy's, and my voice all mingled together.

Murphy thrashed in his chair until he fell over. I got up and kneeled beside Rocco. I laid my hands over his bullet wound to help stop the bleeding. Murphy crawled over on Rocco's other side. Connor continued to scream.

"You can't stop! You get out of here," Rocco said, his voice weak.

"Don't talk like that Roc!" I yelled at him.

"Don't ever stop," he said with his last breath. He shuddered and then went still.

"No!" I screamed pumping on his chest to get his heart started again.

"Roc! No! No! Roc! You motherfucker!" Connor yelled.

Murphy broke down then. "Yeah! I'm gonna kill them!"

I placed my bloody hands on the sides of his face. "Don't let him die in vain. You know what you have to do."

I help right himself up on his chair. I looked over to Connor. His face was an open book and bloody as hell. I saw every emotion playing across his face.

"You know what we have to do," I said to him. He nodded. I helped him get his feet unhooked from the chair. I stood back and watched the boys do what was needed.

Murphy gathered his shirt into his mouth. "Do it!" he told his brother. He made his hand as small as possible and Connor reached out and kicked the metal holding his brother to his chair.

I cringed as I heard Murphy cry out with every kick, the sound muffled by his shirt. Then I heard the sickening crack of Murphy's wrist breaking.

I watched as my fiancé pulled himself free. He stood and looked at Connor, then at me.

"Murphy!" I cried running over to him. I threw myself into his arms as he put his own arms around my waist. "Thank God," I cried.

Tears rolled down my face as Murphy pressed kisses to my cheek. "I love you," he said placing his hand on the back of my head, pulling me close.

"I love you too," I cried. That's when we heard footsteps. I pulled away from the man I loved. He kicked the metal chair that he had been bound too. The leg snapped off.

Murphy grabbed it and moved off to the side. I moved off to the other side to watch the show. The guy walked in. He looked around confused. Murphy stabbed the guy and threw him to the floor. Connor got up and started to kick him. I joined in on the fun.

Once we knew the guy that was dead Murphy helped me out of the cuffs. Together we helped Connor out of his. Murphy took our guns off of the dead guy. He handed to each of us.

We then righted Rocco. I stood in between the boys as they placed pennies in Rocco's closed eyes. We then went to our knees in front of him. I pulled my rosary from under my shirt.

"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand," we all said together. I had quickly learned the English translation of the prayer. Then we heard the sound of a gun uncocking.

Murphy and Connor looked at me, then all three of us pulled our guns. We cocked our guns as we stared down the man who had shot us.

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command," the man said slowly walking towards us. Connor was the first to uncock his gun and lower it. Murphy and I followed his lead. "We will flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." The man made the sign of the cross over Rocco's body.

"My boys," he said placing one hand on Murphy's face and one hand on Conner's face. "But I don't remember having a daughter."

"I'm Murphy's fiancé," I told him.

"Let's get out of here boys," Connor and Murphy's dad said helping me stand. Connor and Murphy followed his lead. They gathered our things before turning to face us. Murphy handed me my coat and I slipped my gun back in its holster.

I put my coat on. I saw my soon to be father in law's eyes flash to my ring as I grabbed Murphy's hand.

We walked out of the basement. We went up the stairs where we were met with the scariest sight of the night. Smecker was standing there dressed as a woman.

"Holy shit," I said right before I fell unconscious.

- Murphy's POV -

"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand," Connor, Elliot, and I all said together. Then the sound of a gun uncocking echoed around the room.

I glanced at Elliot then at my brother. We pulled and cocked our guns as we stared down the man who had shot us.

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command," the man said slowly walking towards us. I couldn't believe it. Connor uncocked his gun and lowered it. I followed his lead and Elliot followed me. "We will flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." The man made the sign of the cross over Rocco's body.

"My boys," he said placing one hand on my bloody face and one hand on Conner's face. "But I don't remember having a daughter," he said looking at Elliot.

"I'm Murphy's fiancé," she told our Da.

"Let's get out of here boys," he said helping my fiancé stand. Connor and I quickly followed their lead. My brother and I grabbed our coats from outside the window. I slid my gun back into its place under my arm. I turned to face Da and Elliot. I handed my fiancé her coat. She took it and slipped her gun back into its holster. I shrugged our bags up higher onto my shoulder

Elliot put her coat on. I saw Da's eyes flick to her finger as she slipped her hand into mine.

We walked out of the basement. We went up the stairs where we were met with the scariest sight of the night. Smecker was standing there dressed as a woman.

"Holy shit," I heard from behind me. I saw Elliot's eyes close and my arms instantly went around her.

"Had a long day," was all I told the people who had gathered around us.

"My car's around front, let's go," Smecker said leading us outside.

Smecker and Da sat in the front while Conner and I sat in the back of the small car. Elliot was across our laps.

"Where can I drop you guys off?" Smecker asked.

"Any motel in the near vicinity," Da said. He glanced back at us and Conner and I nodded in agreement. We had our duffle bags with us so we didn't need much else. That's when I felt Elliot starting to stir.

- Elliot's POV -

I slowly blinked. We were in a car but I wasn't sure who I was with. "Murphy?" I asked.

"I'm right here love," I heard him respond.

"Where are we?" I asked sitting up. I felt Murphy and Connor shift so that instead of lying across them I was in between them.

"We're on our way to a motel to hang out for a while. We need to keep moving lass," Conner replied.

I nodded and leaned my head on Murphy's shoulder. I was just starting to doze off when I felt the car stop. I looked up to see womanized Smecker looking back at us.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I teased him.

"Hey I was just saving your asses," he replied.

"And we're thankful for it," Murphy replied. "We'll contact you soon." He got out of the car and I followed him out.

"Thanks for everything," Connor said getting out as well.

The MacManus men and I walked up to the shady hotel. We quickly checked into a room with three beds in it. One for the boys' dad, one for Conner, and one for Murphy and me.

Once we got settled in I turned to the boys' father. "Mr. MacManus," I said before he put a hand up.

"Please call me Da like me boys do. If you're gonna be part of this family then we'll act as a family," he told me in his rough Irish accent.

"Alright Da," I said, the word rolling off my tongue in an easy manner with the Irish accent I had kept through all this time. "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Elliot Parker and I'd like to marry your son."

Da let out a chuckle. "Well Elliot, it's good to met ya' lass. I'm Noah MacManus."

"It's my pleasure," I said with a smile. I sat down next to a freshly showered Murphy.

"Boys, lass, we should get some sleep. I have a feeling that we have a long road ahead of us," Da said as Connor walked from the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna shower quick. It won't take long," I said giving Murphy a quick kiss before standing.

I grabbed one of Murphy's old sweaters from his bag before heading into the bathroom. I quickly got undressed. I looked in the floor length mirror on the back of the door.

The blood that had splattered on me stood out against my pale flesh. Same with the angry looking burn marks that marred my skin. I unwrapped the bandages from around my wrist. Four new scars stared back at me. I sighed and let my arm drop to my side.

I turned away from the mirror and got into the shower. I stayed under the hot spray until the water that ran over me went from red to clear again.

After making sure that all the blood was off of me I got out. I pulled on underclothes and then Murphy's sweater. I quickly pulled my hair back into ponytail before stepping from the bathroom. I threw my bloody clothes in with everyone else's bloody things.

I laid down next to Murphy, who was looking at me with those amazing blue eyes. "Je dois dire que Je t'aime dans mes chemises," (1) he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and lightly hit his bare chest. "Your Da and brother are in the same room," I playfully scolded him.

"So?" he whispered back. He kissed along my jaw until he reached my lips. I hungrily kissed him back wanting nothing more than to find comfort in his arms.

"Will you two stop making out like teenagers and get some fucking sleep!" I heard Connor call from his bed.

I rolled my eyes as Murphy called back, "It's just because you can't find a lass of your own Conn!"

"Boys," Da's voice threatened from his bed.

Both boys fell silent. I chuckled lightly and snuggled into Murphy's chest. I let his steady heartbeat and the snores from the MacManus men lull me into sleep.

(1) I just have to say that I love you in my shirts. (French)

**AN: Wow, so much going on. I know what depression feels like seeing as I've had some experince with it in the past. I hope that I did okay with the whole house scene! Anywho review! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: Yay new chapter! I can't wait to hear your guys thoughts on this one! Which means...REVIEW! Also this is the second to last chapter :( I hope to have the last chapter up by Sunday! So please enjoy and review! Oh and I haven't fully decided if I want to do the second movie so let me know if you think I should continue Elliot and Murphy's story or end it with this one! **

**FanFicGirl10: I know. I kinda hated myself for doing that to her and Murphy but depression just sucks, I know from experince. Anwho I'm glad that I got one person to cry. That makes me happy in a weird twisted way lol! But I thought since Elliot is just as badass as Connor and Murphy, their dad would just automatically accept her as part of the family. But enjoy this chapter! **

**Ladyxdezi: I hope you like this chapter! and I know! I saw that he was coming to a convention 5 hours from where I live and I told my friend, who is also a huge Norman fan, about it and we decided to go! I can't wait to see him! I'm like freaking out lol! **

**Guest: I'm glad that you like my little piece so much. I tried to make to better than the prequele. Anywho, I like your idea. When I have the time I'll go back and fix all of the previous chapters. There aren't any other languages in this chapter and I haven't written the next chapter so we'll see when I actually fix the other ones lol!**

**hayleyjune13: Yay! So glad that you like it! Enjoy this chapter and please continue to review! **

**MissXara: So glad that you liked the last chapter! And you can read my reply to the guest review if you're intrested in what I have to say about their idea. I'm too lazy to type it all again lol!**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

- Chapter Fourteen -

"Love it's time to get up," someone said shaking my shoulder.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled rolling over and snuggling deeper under the covers.

"Elliot come on. Get up," a new voice said.

"No," I mumbled. "I don't wanna." Suddenly all of the covers were grabbed off my body. "I hate really hate you guys," I said curling into a ball.

"You could never hate me love," Murphy said. Damn him and his rightness. That's when I felt his fingers wrapped around my ankle.

"Don't even think about it Murphy MacManus," I said opening my eyes as Conner grabbed my other ankle. "You either Conner MacManus." I gave both men a look and they only smiled back at me.

"Murphy's middle name is Liam if you want to use it against him lass," Da said from across the room. I looked over at him and saw the playful glint in his eye. "And Conner's is Daniel."

I looked back to the twins and smiled evilly at them. Both looked between me and Da with their mouths hanging open. I looked back to Da and said, "Thanks, I might just use those." Both boys dropped their hold on me as I gave them another look that told them I was dead serious.

"I love you Elliot," Murphy said with his signature smirk across his face. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled none the less.

"I love you too Elliot," Conner echoed his twin.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I teased them as I stood. Da chuckled, the sound low and deep.

"Aye. I can't even imagine what their mother put up with," he said running a hand through his shoulder length grey hair.

"Hey," Murphy said standing as well. "Ma raised us to be prefect gentlemen."

"And knights in shining armor," I teased my fiancé. I stood on my tiptoes and gave his cheek a kiss. He reached his arm around me and lightly gave my ass a squeeze. "Murphy!" I squealed pulling away from him. He gave me that smirk and I hit his arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" he asked me rubbing the spot.

"Payback's a bitch," I told him shrugging my shoulders. I reached over and grabbed clothes from my bag before disappearing into the bathroom to change. Right before I shut the door I blew kiss to Murphy. He rolled his eyes at my behavior and I giggled.

"She's a lovely lass Murphy. Consider yourself lucky my boy," I heard Da say.

"I know Da. I don't know what I would do without her," Murphy replied.

"Probably go back to using your hand," I heard Conner say.

I turned bright red as I heard some thumping sounds then Murphy yelling, "Conn!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. That was my boys for ya.

"I almost killed her didn't I?" I heard Da ask in a quiet voice then. I quickly pulled off Murphy's shirt and put on my clean clothes. "That day, in front of the house. I shot her didn't I?"

"Technicly you shot all of us," Murphy said. He sighed then said, "But you shot her the most."

I opened the door and said, "Aye. You did almost kill me but I had my boys to patch me up. But the one thing I'm wondering is how you came to be shooting at us." I sat on mine and Murphy's bed and looked at him.

Da took a deep breath and started his tale.

"So let me get this straight." I said once he had finished telling us his story. "Papa Joe hired you to kill off Rocco, which released you from prison. After tracking us down for a few days you found us outside that house. After failing to kill us you followed us back to Papa Joe's house, killed two of his goons, and then were reunited with your sons after hearing them say your family prayer?"

"Well that sums it up nicely," Da teased me. "But I would also like to know why my sons and soon to be daughter in law decided to take justice into their own hands."

I looked at Murphy then at Conner. I let the boys tell their version first before launching into mine.

After we finished Da sat back in his chair and looked at us. He rubbed his bearded chin and I could see the butterfly tattoo that was on his hand. I would have to ask him about that one day. I also reminded myself to ask the boys about their tattoos. I had always loved the storied behind tattoos.

"Well, I think that this has been enough time here, we should get moving," Da said standing.

I looked at Murphy and Conner. We all nodded and stood as well. We quickly packed up our few belongings and left the room.

It wasn't long before we were on the road again, heading out of Boston and to New York. We hotel hopped for a while. We tried to get as much information about mob bosses as possible before doing a hit. It had been about two months when that fateful morning came.

"Murph?" I asked lazily opening my eyes. Normally the boys or Da would have woken my up by now. I reached my arms over my head and heard the joints in my back pop. I sat up and blinked. The room was empty.

"Murphy? Connor? Da?" I called getting out of bed. I didn't see their duffle bags where they had left them.

The room was medium sized. A small kitchen sat in one corner and the bathroom was off to the side. If they were here I would be able to quickly find them. I prayed to God that they weren't hurt or playing some horrible prank on me, because then they would be hurting.

"Hello?" I called. I opened the door and peered inside. Empty. Tears sprang to my eyes. "This cannot be happening," I said quickly walking over to the kitchen.

That's when I found it. I picked up the envelope and quickly opened it. I took out the piece of paper and read it.

_'Elliot, I know that you're going to hate us after this but please don't be mad. We've dragged you under enough as it is. We don't want you to suffer anymore because of us. It was extremely hard for us to make this decision but it had to be done. We figured that if we left while you were sleeping it would be better, not only for you but for all of us. We still love you, all of us, never forget that. Smecker is on his way to come get you. You'll be safe back in Boston. Love, Da and Connor_

_Elliot, my love, my guardian, mon ange, I didn't want to have to leave. I love you and I'll come back for you. When I don't know but I will. I know that you're the one for me. I promise that I'll return and I'll never leave again. I'm sorry that we couldn't say goodbye but this is for the best. Please just trust me on this one. Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves. Please stop crying because I know that you are right now. Everything will work out in the end. Stay strong, like I know you can be. If not for yourself then at least for me. I love you with all my heart mon ange. Love, Murphy'_

Tears poured down my face and I wiped them away. I could hear the boys say everything that they wrote in their accents. I could even hear Da throw in a quip or two.

I was about to throw the envelope away when I heard something fall to the floor. I looked down and saw the sliver chain and locket laying on the floor. I picked it up off the ground. I looked at the locket turning it over and over in my hand. It was a circle with a Celtic knot carved on the front. I looked at the back. 'MM and EP forever' was carved on the back.

"Murphy MacManus and Elliot Parker forever," I whispered running my finger over the letters. I continued to cry as I flipped it back over and opened it.

Two tiny pictures were in the spaces.

The one on the left side was one of me, Connor, and Murphy. It was taken on St. Patty's day seeing as I was wearing my green dress, but I didn't remember it. That wasn't surprising seeing as I had so much to drink. I was standing with one arm around each boy. We all had big goofy smiles on our faces and drinks in our hands. That was before the Russian's burst in and ruined our fun.

The one on the right side was just of me and Murphy. It was the night after we had done that first hit. The night when we had first said 'I love you'. We were kissing in the picture and we looked so happy and in love. I was trying to shield us from the camera but Rocco or Connor had still found a way around my hand and snapped the picture.

With shaking hands I open the clasp. I set it on the table and took my ring off. I threaded the sliver chain through my ring. I then put the necklace around my throat. The chain was long enough that the locket and my ring lay right under my shirt collar, far above where my rosary ended, which was right above my belly button.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I wiped at my face again and walked over to it. I stood on my tip toes and looked out the peep hole. I sighed and opened the door.

"Elliot," Smecker said upon seeing me.

"Hi Smecker," I said wiping at my face again. I didn't want to feel the weakness of crying in front of a man like Smecker.

"Please call me Paul," he said walking into the room. "Murphy told me everything. I see that you're handling it well. He also told me to tell you that it's okay to cry and that it shows that you're strong enough to show emotion and it doesn't make you weak."

I could almost imagine Murphy saying that me. Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away. "Thanks for coming to pick me up," I told him moving into the room to gather my things. I threw my few clothes that I had bothered to unpack back into my duffle bag. I also made sure to fold up the note and stick it in there as well.

"Are you ready?" he asked me taking the bag from my hand. I nodded, biting my lip. I didn't want to leave but I knew that Murphy wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I followed Smecker out to his car. I got and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hated the feeling I had in my stomach right now. I didn't say anything though. I just thought of my blade, currently in my bag in the back, and the relief I was gonna get once I felt it pierce my skin.

It had been a month since I had least seen the love of my life, his twin brother, and their father. It had been a long, hard, lonely month.

Once I had gotten back to Boston I had changed the way I look. I cut my long hair to shoulder length with layers in it. I also bleached it to help hide who I really was. The color wasn't permanent but I had to at least keep it until all the news about The Saints died down.

I looked every day at the newspaper to make sure that they hadn't been found or killed. All of their hits made the front page. After a while the press realized that I was no longer with them and stopped putting the 'The Saints and Their Angel' and just put 'The Saints'.

I had gone back to work at the bar. It wasn't the same without Murphy, Connor, and Rocco but I loved it all the same.

I had added twenty new cuts to my collection within the month. Six cuts on my left wrist and ten on my right, plus a few to my hip where people were less likely to see them.

Smecker had returned my guitar to me, but I refused to touch it. Every song that I had written lately was about him. I knew that if I went anywhere near my guitar or my song book all hell would break loose.

The two things that I had kept the same from my time as an Angel were my rosary and cigarettes. I still wore it my rosary and my locket/ ring necklace daily, in the hope that I would see the men who gave it to me again.

I was watching the morning news and eating breakfast in the apartment I shared with Uncle Doc when I saw it.

"Standing trial today for the third time in two years is infamous mafia Don Pappa Joe Yakavetta. Yakavetta takes the stand to defend himself against allegations of his involvement in the ordered killings of no less than men. The state's case against him relies heavily on circumstantial evidence and a third acquittal is already being predicted."

I shot up from my chair. I was going to that trail no matter what anyone said. I ran to my room and grabbed my coat from my closet. It was the first time that I had put it on in a month.

"I'm gonna be late to work today Uncle Doc, I got plans this morning!" I called to my uncle as I grabbed my keys.

I had started to help open and close the bar seeing as my uncle was starting to get a little elderly.

"Alright. Ha-have f-f-fun!" he called back as I walked out the door.

The walk to the court house was long. I passed it by smoking a few cigarettes. Once I got there, I quickly and quietly walked in. I sat on the side of the room with the victims' families. In a way, I was a victims' family. Rocco had become like a brother to me in the short amount of time that I had known him.

I didn't pay attention for most of the trial. I was just waiting. I was waiting to see if they would show up or even come at all. I knew that they would want to get revenge on the man who took their best friend's life.

"I was with my mother. We were at the Genovese, the butcher, because on Thursday she makes agnolcotti for…" I heard Yakavetta say.

"Mr. Yakavetta! You will demonstrate order in my court room! Counsel proceed," the judge said. I zoned out again. Until I saw the flash of black.

I watched them walk in. They looked just like how I remembered them. Guns raised and eyes alight with anger.

I watched as Connor jumped in with some of the crowd. "You! To the back! Shut the fucking cameras!" Da yelled as Murphy went up and grabbed Papa Joe. "Shut off the fucking camera!" Everyone ducked and I played along, but I knew that they would never shoot an innocent person.

"Drop your guns! One at a time, now!" Connor yelled to the guards who were standing near me. They followed his order and threw their guns down.

I watched as Da grabbed the judge. "Come here," I heard him growl out in his low Irish voice.

"Wait! Where're you taking me?" the judge asked as Da pushed him into the crowd of people.

"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later. All eyes to the front," Da said pacing back and forth in front of where Connor and Murphy had Papa Joe on his knees, guns to his head. I stared at Murphy, not really believing he was here. All I wanted to do was jump over the banister and run to him, but I knew that now was not a good time.

"Now's a good time to fucking do someth…" I heard Yakavetta say.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Connor yelled as Murphy kicked the crap outta him. I smiled at the sight then quickly made my face blank again.

My eyes flashed to Da, who was standing in front of a pretty red head. "You must watch dear, it will all be over soon," he told her, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

The fire alarm went off then. I briefly wondered who else was helping my boys. My attention was drawn from my thoughts as Connor and Murphy drew their second gun and jumped up onto tables.

"Now you will receive us," Connor started. I saw his eye flash around the room. They met briefly with mine before moving on.

"We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry," Murphy continued. He too looked around the room.

"We do not want your tired and sick."

"It is your corrupt we claim."

"It is your evil that will be sucked by us."

"With every breath we shall hunt them down."

"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies."

"Do not kill! Do not rape! Do not steal! These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace."

"These are not polite suggestions. These are cause of behavior. And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."

"There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain."

"But if you do one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day you will reap it!"

"And we will send you towards ever god, you wish," Murphy finished. His eyes flashed around the room one last time. They met mine and I saw a look of disbelief cross his face.

They jumped off the table and walked over to Da. All three had their guns to Yakavetta's head.

"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be," they all said together. I silently said it with them knowing that I should have been up there with them.

"In nomine Patris," Da said.

"Et Filii," Connor continued. All three of them cocked their guns.

"Et Spiritus Sancti," Murphy finished.

The shots rang out around the room.

People fled and I fled with them. I ended up near the back of the crowd and I glanced over my shoulder. Murphy was watching me leave. I turned back around and left the room.

I was just reaching the main hall of the building when I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Greenly.

"Hey Green Beans," I teased him.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Come on." He dragged me outside and through the people to a van sitting by the curb. "Get in," he said opening the back doors. I complied wordlessly.

"Well hello there," I heard as I got in. I looked up from the ground to see three people looking back at me.

"I hate all of you!" I cried as tears rolled down my face.

**AN: Aw snap! How I love me some drama and a cliffhanger! Anywho please review! And let me know if I should continue with Elliot and Murphy or if I should end it next chapter. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Check the extreamly giant AN next chapter! Enjoy this guys! **

- Chapter Fifteen -

"Well hello there," I heard as I got in. I looked up from the ground to see three people looking back at me.

"I hate all of you!" I cried as tears rolled down my face. "Let me out!"

"Elliot calm down," that accent I had tried so hard to forget said.

"Calm down?" I cried. "Calm down? You have got to be fucking kidding me! You fucking leave me for a month and now you just come fucking riding in like some fucking knight in armor and you tell me to fucking calm down?"

"Elliot," Smecker said from the front. "They have their reasons." The van started to move then and I knew that if I was going to get home, the only way was to listen to them.

I crossed my arms and leaned back. "Then they better be some pretty fucking good ones."

"Elliot, we didn't want to leave you. We had no choice," an almost identical voice told me.

"One choice my ass," I said looking into icy blue eyes. "That's fucking bullshit and you know it. You had plenty of options, you just didn't see them."

"You have to understand that what Connor is saying is the truth. We didn't want to leave but with the next hit that we would have done, all hell would have broken loose if you would have come along," a low and steady voice said.

I rolled my eyes. "All hell huh? Why didn't you just ask me to stay behind? Or to hide out and keep watch? Or to have the car ready for the get away? Or only two of you went?"

"Would you have done that though? I know you Elliot. You wouldn't have listened to us. Leaving you behind was the only thing to do."

I looked at the man I thought I loved as I processed his words. "If you didn't love me anymore why didn't you just say so?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I didn't say that!" he yelled back. I could see the anger flare in his eyes.

"You might as well have!" I replied, my own voice rising. "You left me Murphy! I've sat everyday reading the paper to make sure that you were still alive! I cried nightly thinking that you were hurt or dead! I added twenty new cuts to myself! Twenty! In a month!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my song book. I threw it in his lap. "The last four songs are about you. Maybe you should read them, and then you'd know how I've felt!" The songs were titled For Real, Wish You Were Here, Far Away, and Pain.

Murphy flipped through the pages quickly reading the lyrics to the songs I had told him about. He looked up at me, his blue eyes glowing. "You don't think that I haven't felt the same way?" he asked me.

"I doubt it seeing as you're the one who left me!" I yelled at him. "Unless you've forgotten that?"

"I haven't forgotten, but I see that you're not wearing you're ring anymore," he threw at me.

I reached under my shirt and grabbed out my rosary and the locket with my ring hanging next to it. "I haven't taken them off since you left," I told him in a quiet voice, not meeting his eyes.

The car fell silent then. I looked up to meet Murphy's eyes. I could see every emotion that he was feeling running through the blue orbs. Pain, guilt, hurt, but the most prominent was love.

"I'm so sorry Elliot," he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to blink them back. "I should have never left. I should have let Da and Connor handle the hit. I should have stayed in that hotel room with you."

I smiled as my tears fell and said, "Ya think?" Murphy's face looked relieved as I stood and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and gently pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. When I pulled my lips away from his I said, "But you have a lot of ass kissing to do before I forgive you, any of you."

"Wait what the hell just happened?" Connor asked looking at Murphy and me. "You two were just fucking screaming at each other and now you're kissing? How the hell does that work?"

"When you love someone, you would do anything for them," Da said. I looked over at him and saw that he was smiling.

"Well then love," Murphy said drawing my attention back to him. "I have a question to ask you. Will you go to Ireland with us?"

I stared at Murphy in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked him, my voice jumping an octave.

"Of course I am. I'm not leaving you again," he told me.

"I…I can't just leave Uncle Doc like that again. I mean something could happen to him while we're gone and I'm the only family he has left. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him and I wasn't here," I told them.

"Then he can come with," Connor said.

I shook my head. "He wouldn't want to leave his bar. McGinty's is his whole life. He wouldn't just up and leave it no matter what."

"Then what are you going to do?" Da asked me.

"I don't know. I can't leave Uncle Doc, he's my family. But you guys are my family as well and I don't want to see you guys leave again," I said.

"Don't worry Elliot, we'll work something out," Murphy said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Everything will be okay."

"I love you Murphy. I missed you so much," I whispered burying my head into his neck.

"I love you too and I promise to never you leave again," he whispered back.

The van fell silent once again as everyone took in what had been said. I was just glad that I got back the man that I loved, but what I had said was true. All three men had a lot of ass kissing to do if they wanted forgiveness. But I still loved them and I always would.

Smecker stopped the car in front of a seedy looking hotel. It looked almost the same as all the hotels we had stayed at while in New York and around the city.

I got out of the back first followed by Murphy, Conner, and Da. Smecker, Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly all got out as well. We all walked into the hotel together and walked up to the front desk. We got two rooms. One for Murphy and me and one for Connor and Da. We all hung out together in one room for a while.

It wasn't long before Greenly went out on a beer run. He came back about fifteen minutes later carrying a shit load of alcohol. We all had quite a few drinks before the detectives had to leave.

Connor sat on one of the beds in the room while Da sat in a chair smoking one of his cigars. Murphy was leaning against the headboard of the other bed and I was snuggled in between his legs, my back pressed against his chest.

"How far are we gonna take this Da?" Connor asked.

"The question is not how far. The question is, do you posses the constitution? The debt of faith to go as far as is needed?" Da replied.

I had no idea what that meant. I didn't care though. I was safe with my Irishmen once again. Soon Murphy and I went back to our own room.

I pulled off my clothes off and laid under the sheets of the bed. I watched as Murphy pulled off his tee shirt and then his jeans. I was till entranced by the sight of him even though I had seen him shirtless so many times before.

He crawled into bed with me and I turned to face him. He traced the planes of my face and I hummed. I missed the feeling of his fingers on my skin. I took his hand and kissed each letter of his aequitas tattoo.

"Why do you have the Latin word for justice on your hand?" I asked him looking into his amazing blue eyes.

"Connor and I both have a thing for justice and truth," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I noticed."

Murphy smiled at me and I reached my hands up to cup his face. "Please never leave me again."

He tilted his head and kissed the fresh scars on the inside of my wrist. "I promise. I've seen what it's done to you and I never want to do that again."

"Make love to me?" I whispered.

Murphy responded to me by kissing me. I felt his hands go back behind me and undo the clasp of my bra.

"I love you Murphy," I whispered into his neck as I reached for his boxers.

"I love you too Elliot," he whispered back as he threw my bra behind me.

We spent the rest of the night together. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay in Murphy's protective arms forever. But nothing can last forever.

All too soon morning hit. "Hey wake up!" I heard from the other side of the room door.

"Fucking go away Connor!" I yelled snuggling back into Murphy's chest.

"Not until you two get the fuck up!" Connor yelled back.

"Fuck me," I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"I would love to," Murphy joked. I rolled my eyes at him and lightly slapped his chest. He chuckled as I sat up. I went to get my underclothes but Murphy grabbed my waist.

"Murphy!" I squealed as he pulled me against him.

"Rester au lit un peu plus longtemps?" (Stay in bed a little bit longer? French) he whispered in my ear.

I rolled over to look at him. "How much time do we have?" I asked him.

He smiled like a little boy. "Long enough to do this." He pressed his lips against mine. I melted into his touch.

"Stop fucking around and let's go!" Connor yelled.

I pulled away from Murphy and asked, "Why does he like ruining our time?"

"Because he's my brother," Murphy replied with another kiss.

I pulled away from him and grabbed his boxers from the floor next to the bed. I threw them at his face with a laugh. He playfully growled at me and I got up from the bed.

"Love you Murphy," I joked as I pulled my clothes on.

Murphy rolled his eyes at me but got up anyways.

It had been a week since I was reunited with my boys. I loved them so much and I was glad that I was finally back with them.

Today was the day that we were supposed to leave for Ireland and I was scared. I had Murphy's hand in a death grip as I stepped onto the large boat.

"Murphy, I'm scared," I told him as we stood at the railing.

"It will be okay love," Murphy told me as he moved behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other over mine that was gripping the railing. "Just think. You'll see it again someday you'll see it again."

I smiled at his words but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I quickly wiped them away as Murphy played with the ring that was on my finger.

"Plus once we get home, you'll be able to meet Ma and we can start planning. I know girls love that kind of shit," he said trying to make me feel better.

"Murph, I love you and everything but I hate girly shit like that," I told him. "You of all people should know that."

That's when the boat started to move. Connor came up on one side of Murphy and I and Da came up on the other. We all watched as my beloved home country grew smaller in the distance and we were off the Ireland.


	17. Author's Note

**So first off I have to start this off by saying...I TOUCHED NORMAN REEDUS' HAND! I tried to get his autograph as well but it didn't end up happening but still. I GOT TO TOUCH HIM! It was amazing! **

**On a different note, that's it! This story is offically over! I have to say that I loved writing this. I think that it's one of my favorite stories so far! I'm not entirly happy with how I ended it, but it will work. **

**FanFicGirl10: So first off thank you so much for all of your reviews! I think that you've reviewed every chapter so I have say thank you so much for everything that you've said about my story! I hope you're okay with how it ended! **

**CHEYNEBUSCUS: Yay! Thank you so much for your comment! It made me feel really good that people really like it so much! I don't think that it's that good, but people say otherwise! **

**hayleyjune13, jessegdixon, and Mrs. Alexandra -Hale: You're wish is my command! There will be a sequel! Stay tuned and I'll let all of you know when it is going up!**

** ashley. morrison. 98478672: Wow, thank you so much for saying that! I'm sorry that I made you cry over it though! That wasn't my purpose. I started writing this story as kinda of an escape so that's why it's dedicated to them! You might not want to read the dedication on the sequel then, just a heads up! **

**To everyone else: Thanks for all of your guys support! I read every review that has been sent and take what is said to heart. I also take suggestions so if you want to see something in my story or just want me to write an overall story for you I will!**

**So now that that's been taken care of I just want to say yes there is a sequel! I'm not sure how long the wait will be but I will write it! **

**Anywho that's all I have to say. I hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the next one! **

**I'll see y'all real soon! **

**~vcbxnzm21**


	18. Author's Note Part Two- Sequel!

**Alright guys I know that it's sooner than expected but I got the prologue to the sequel up! I hope y' all enjoy! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up today but we'll see!**


End file.
